Total Drama Zombieland
by Blazerxz
Summary: Noah and his band of survivors have finally made it to Toronto! Is anyone still alive inside the city? Will anyone else die in the city? Will they even bother going into the city? Or will they avoid the zombie-infested city and make a beeline for America?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Zombieland. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the concept of this story.

Authors Note: This is told mainly through Noah's P.O.V. If the P.O.V. is any other character, it will be mentioned early on. I'm debating on if this should be in the T or M category. It's currently in the T category because of nothing to major. If anything, it would be rated M for violence and maybe a couple other things. Let me know your opinion in either a review or in the poll on my profile.

* * *

My name is Noah. Just Noah. I don't have a last name. At least not anymore. Nobody has a last name anymore. There's no need to have a last name. There are so few people left that if by chance you came across somebody with the same name, you would just call one of them something different. I should stop now; I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now a few of my friends and I are on top of a warehouse, shooting at undead freaks. In other words, zombies.

How did this happen, the uninformed may ask. Well, about two weeks ago, some random fat ass somewhere in Canada had one too many Big Macs. He ate a burger that contained a rare strain of Mad Cow Disease. I don't know how, but it turned him into a zombie. That's why McDonalds sickens me. I like hamburgers, don't get me wrong, but a restaurant actually serves burgers that could have been contaminated in any number of ways? It's a miracle for them that they are still in business. Well, outside of Canada, at least. A day or two after patient zero, as it came to be called, became a zombie, the Prime Minister contacted the president of the United States and now the US army has border guards, not about to let a zombie enter their country. So now Canada is nothing but zombies, abandoned cities, and a handful of survivors.

Before I get any further, let me set the record straight. These aren't stereotypical zombies that shamble around and hunger for brains. These zombies just hunger for humans and they can run fast as hell. This leads to my first rule to surviving the apocalypse, one has to have decent cardio. It's a miracle I'm still alive, considering my crappy cardio. Granted, I have gotten faster and a little more stamina after this whole thing started, but running and I still don't mix. It also makes me worry for my "chubby buddy" Owen. He is one of the happiest people I know, and a good friend. On the other hand, he can't run. At all. Unless you get between him and food, he has the running speed of maybe two or three miles an hour. Those of us that have survived, we're trying to get used to the American measuring system. After we find as many survivors as possible, the plan is to escape to America, where they promised to let any refugee live. Some of the others hope their families made it, but not me. I honestly don't love my family that much. If my parents survived, that's fine. I'm banking on at least a couple of my eight siblings not making it. The less that survived the better, that way my parents would pay more attention to me, should my parents live and if I find them. Selfish you may think, but growing up, I didn't feel that much love. If I'm one of two or three siblings that make it through, then maybe my parents will pay attention to me.

I digress; my second rule to living through this hell is the "Double Tap" rule. There are some people who will shoot a zombie, believe it to be dead, and ignore it. Sometimes zombies that are shot in the chest will get back up, not dead, or as dead as a dead zombie can get. I know someone who can overlook this fact. Her name is Courtney. When she sets her mind to something, she does it. That means nothing if she doesn't make sure the zombies are fully dead. Luckily for her, she's in a group so she's got some others to watch her back. Anyways, how do I know there are so many survivors? Well, my story of survival begins about a day before the outbreak began.

* * *

A little over two weeks ago…

My boat was just getting about to reach Camp Wawanakwa, a run down summer camp on a secluded island somewhere in Muskoka, Canada. This island hadn't actually been a summer camp in years. Besides this weekend, the last thing the island had been used for was a reality show called Total Drama Island. There was a reunion that the arrogant, self-absorbed, sadistic host, Chris McLean, had invited us to. He said it was going to be all expenses paid and actual five star service, which probably meant we were actually going to the Playa des Losers, a five star resort owned by Chris that was the destination of the losers after being eliminated from the competition. Chris felt like he owed us, the contestants that made him a star. You see, there was a fourth season of Total Drama, with twelve new contestants. The season had sucked ass. So he invited the 24 contestants that made him a star to the reunion.

As the island came into view, I was amazed. The old run down cabins and dilapidated mess hall had been replaced with a small resort. It appeared similar to the Playa des Losers, just a little smaller. My boat came up to the dock, the boards still a light brown color. Apparently the dock had been replaced for the fourth season, as the boards appeared to have a little wear and tear to them. I grabbed my suitcase and emerged from my cabin, walking to the ramp and exiting to the dock.

Chris, who was now about 35, if I had to guess, was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, grey shorts, sandals and a lei. I don't know why he looked like he was just in Hawaii; after all I thought he was banned from the state after the Total Drama World Tour finale. One thing struck me as odd though, was that his hair lacked the usual shine it had, implying that he cut back on the amount of hair gel he used this morning. I guess he only makes himself "pretty" for the camera.

Anyways, as I walked towards him he said, "Noah, great to have you here. Everyone else is at the Wawanakwa resort."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I should have figured that was the name. Who else isn't here?"

Chris looked at his attendance sheet and said, "From the looks of it, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel."

I nodded and said, "All right, I assume once everyone arrives you will come to the resort."

Chris shrugged and said, "It depends on when the others get here. If they don't arrive until later, then I will probably show up after lunch."

I simply nodded again and walked off. As I walked to the large resort, I thought about what I was going to say to the others. I figured I was going to avoid Justin and Alejandro. Truth be told, I can't stand those two. I can't stand Heather too much either, but since season 3 she was a little more tolerable. I really couldn't wait to see my friends. I hadn't seen any of them since the World Tour finale so I knew I was going to spend a lot of time talking to Izzy, Owen, Cody, Eva, and Tyler. Actually, I probably won't talk too much with Tyler, since he voted against me. I'll have to see, because I think he changed after learning Alejandro was evil. My thoughts soon changed as I thought about who wasn't here yet. I don't care too much for Ezekiel, but as unlikely as it seems, I want to talk to Katie and Sadie. They were my first real friends on the show, who were girls that is. They didn't think any different of me because of my sarcasm and actually helped me use it a bit less.

I soon came to the front door and pushed it open. Chef Hatchet was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. I think it was that American show Deadliest Warrior, but I wasn't sure. Surprisingly, he looked happy and unlike his normally mean persona. Anyways, he noticed I came in and he said, "Okay, egghead, your room is 505. Take the elevator to the fifth floor, here's your key. Dining hall is on the second floor, overlooking the water. Pool is on this floor, in that direction." As he said this, he pointed towards the woods, indicating the pool room doesn't have the best view. Chef was still talking, saying, "The game room is on the second floor, opposite the side of the building where the elevator is situated. There's a small lounge on the three floors with rooms, another by the pool and a third right here. There's signs telling you where the other amenities are and if you ever want directions look for one of the interns. I think about a dozen managed to live to the end of their contracts. Anyways, have fun." He turned back to the television in front of him.

I went to the elevator and pressed the button. While I waited, Trent walked up with a towel around his neck. He was carrying his shirt and his hair was wet. When he stopped he said, "Hey Noah. You just get here?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I would've been here earlier if I didn't stop at GameStop on the way to pick up a game."

Trent nodded and said, "That's cool. We all gotta do something on the boat ride here." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There was nobody inside and the two of us walked in. I pressed the '5' button and Trent pressed the '4' button. He then explained, "It was pretty weird, I was the ninth one to arrive. I know that's my lucky number, but I'm not so obsessive over it."

I simply said, "Yeah, if any good came out of this show it's that it helped us deal with our little problems. I, for example, am not nearly as sarcastic as I once was."

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and Trent said, "Yeah, I know. Here's my stop, I guess I'll see you around."

I simply replied, "Probably." The elevator then went to the top floor of the resort and the doors opened. I walked down the hall until I found room 505. I put my stuff down to take the key out of my pocket when the door to room 504 opened.

Eva, one of my few friends, walked out in a one-piece bathing suit. She closed her door, made sure it was locked, and then turned around and noticed me. She smiled slightly, a rare occurrence for her, and said, "Hey Noah, how's life been treating you?"

I smiled as well and said, "It's been good. I am actually looking forward to this weekend. Are you going to the pool?"

She chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah, I am. It's funny how you asked such a sill question."

I shrugged and said, "It was more for the formality of it then anything. Why are you swimming, I figured you would be in the exercise room, assuming there is one."

She said, "I think there's one by the pool, but I'm into conditioning now. I was recommended for my high school's varsity swimming team. I've got to practice at least a half hour every day, knowing me, probably more."

I chuckled, "That's true. I think I'm going to get my stuff settled and then come down to the pool."

Eva faintly smiled again and said, "Okay. I'll talk to you later." She then walked down the hall to the elevator.

I opened my door and walked inside to see a simple queen size bed, a flat screen TV, a computer, a work desk, my own bathroom, a closet, a dresser, and a small loveseat. For a single room, this was pretty nice. I opened my suitcase and placed the clothes I had in the dresser. I took my books and my Nintendo DS and placed them on the desk. The only reason I have a DS is because there's so much crap on the PSP that I could get more value with a DS. Anyways, I removed the rest of my stuff from my suitcase and I changed into my swimsuit. I left my shirt on, grabbed a towel and a book, and I exited my room.

I locked the door and was about to head to the elevator when I heard, "Like, Sadie, that elevator was so nice!"

Another voice said, "I know Katie, and Bridgette was like so nice when we got in!"

The first voice responded, "Yeah, I know Sadie, Well, c'mon lets go to our rooms so we can go to the pool and see all our friends!" The two both made an odd squealing noise that anyone on the show came to tolerate.

When they came around the corner, both Katie and Sadie rushed forward. Sadie arrived at me first and hugged me. I'm not as mean as I once was, but Sadie still needed to lose a little bit of weight. On the plus side, she seemed a bit thinner than when I last saw her. She said, "OMG Noah! It's like, so great to see you again."

She let go and Katie, the thinner of the two, hugged me. She hadn't changed much except for the fact that puberty treated her well, as her breasts seemed to be at least a bra size larger than when I saw her last and her butt appeared even firmer. Not that I'm complaining, seeing how Katie is one of the only girls I could feasibly envision myself with. I guess it all started back during Total Drama Island, the first season, when she was separated from Sadie, her best friend, I helped comfort her. She was my third friend from the show overall, after Owen and Cody. Katie's hug was gentle, almost like the one that a girl gives to her boyfriend. It was a little awkward for me though because I could feel her chest through her tight-fitting shirt. She broke the hug and looked at me, smiling, and said, "Noah, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

I smiled at her and said, "I missed you too. I was about to go down to the pool, would you two be interested in joining me once you get your stuff into your rooms?"

Sadie smiled and said, "I would so like to do that."

Katie agreed, saying, "Yeah me too. See you down there Noah." She winked following her statement.

I smiled and waved to my two friends and I headed for the elevator. I pressed the button and the doors opened. I entered the elevator, pressed the one button, and waited before the doors closed. Right before they did, one of my least favorite voices called out, "Hold the door!"

I rolled my eyes and kept the door open despite the person wishing to enter. The once-silent model, Justin, entered the elevator. He noticed me as the elevator proceeded to descend and groaned, "Great, it's Noah. I'm guessing you haven't been doing anything good with your life."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, I'm on my way to majoring in literature. What have you been up to?"

Justin looked taken aback and said, "You're actually wondering?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I've resolved since the end of the third season to be nicer."

Justin shrugged and said, "Well, I've been modeling, same old, same old."

The door opened at the first floor and I headed to the pool. I think I noticed Justin heading to the front desk to charm the female intern working there. I thought to myself, "Same old is right with you." I entered the pool area and saw several things. First of all, the pool room was huge. There was an Olympic sized pool, a hot tub, and a small wave pool, the type that lets you surf fake waves. Not surprisingly, I saw Bridgette on the wave pool. I also saw in the main pool that Eva was swimming laps and Gwen, Cody, Sierra, DJ, Leshawna, and Harold sitting on the side of the pool, talking. As much as I hate him, I noticed Alejandro was in the hot tub. It's probably some type of physical therapy for him since he was burned by lava back in Hawaii. Duncan was watching Gwen while he sat in a lounge chair. Geoff was cheering on Bridgette, no surprise there. Owen was not present, and neither was Izzy. If I had to guess, they were in one of their rooms, or in the dining hall. Tyler and Lindsay were also absent, probably sucking face in one of their rooms. Beth was not present, so she was either in her room, or walking in the forest, she always liked it there. Heather was lying on a lounge chair by the large bay window, probably trying to get a tan. Yeah, good luck. I couldn't see Courtney anywhere, which is fine by me; she became too bitchy during season 3.

Anyways, I entered and found a lounge chair close to where most of the people I could tolerate were. The best part of my seat is that I could see whenever someone came in, and it was just outside the splash zone. I picked up the current book I was reading, and was about to open it when Cody walked over and extended his hand for a handshake. I accepted and we then shared a fist bump. Cody happily asked, "Noah, what's up?"

I smiled, glad to be around one of my friends, and said, "Not much. How's life been treating you?"

He shrugged and said, "Well, Sierra became a lot less stalker-like and we actually hooked up a couple weeks ago."

I smiled and said, "Good for you Cody. I hope the two of you are very happy."

Cody nodded and said, "Yeah, well she's definitely a lot less creepy. So how are things with Katie?"

I blushed and said, "What are you talking about? I just saw her a couple minutes ago for the first time since our contracts expired."

Cody smirked and said, "That may be true, but I know you like her."

I stuck my face into my book and quietly said, "So what?"

Cody looked shocked and said, "So what! Dude, you need to ask her out before someone like Trent or Justin does."

I looked at him and said, "You don't understand Cody. Katie's changed."

Cody looked confused and said, "What do you mean, changed?"

I heard the doors to the pool area open and looked to see Katie and Sadie enter. I muttered, "See for yourself."

Katie and Sadie were both wearing pink two-piece bathing suits. Sadie's hadn't changed since TDI, but Katie's was much different in terms of size. Her top was roughly the same surface area, but since her breasts were larger, her top exposed more of her cleavage. The bottom part of her bikini seemed to be shorter than before, but not quite as short as a thong. It still managed to curve her tight ass and expose a little skin near her crotch in such a way that my face turned a deep red, deeper than it had ever become before. A couple of the other competitors welcomed the two when they came in, relatively few guys staring at Katie, which surprised me. Then again, Geoff and Duncan were too busy staring at their bikini-clad girlfriends to notice Katie. Cody greeted the two, but was considerate enough not to stare at Katie. He really is a good friend. Harold and DJ stared at Katie for a moment before Cody pointed at me while the two girls weren't looking. They seemed to get the message that I wanted a chance with Katie. Alejandro looked over and noticed my blushing at Katie, so he exited the hot tub and walked over to the two girls. He immediately turned on his charm.

Before he said a single word, Heather looked over and saw Alejandro giving Katie and Sadie "his look", so she got up, walked over to Alejandro and pushed him into the pool. A few people laughed at his expense and a few others applauded Heather. When he finally surfaced, he said, "Chica, what was that for?"

Heather looked angry and said, "If you want a chance with me, then you have to stop gawking at every girl you feel like flirting with." With that, Heather walked over to her chair, gathered her things, and left the pool area.

Alejandro climbed out of the pool, grabbed his things, and followed her, saying, "But Heather, my sweet."

The door closed after that so nobody could hear him. Everyone cheered, including Eva, who emerged from the pool so she could take a quick break. After that, everyone stopped what they were doing momentarily and sat in a circle so that they could catch up. Apparently, some people changed drastically since the end of World Tour. Duncan for example, despite looking the same, actually isn't in prison and he works for a concert venue, helping set up for heavy metal concerts. Something less shocking was that Sierra became a tabloid reporter since the end of Total Drama. Let's just say I saw that one coming. Harold created his own style of martial arts and has a location where he teaches classes in Toronto. It's something that wasn't too far off from what I would have guessed. I tried paying as much attention to the others as I could, but I couldn't stop thinking about Katie. Now, ever since she was eliminated, I had a bit of a crush on her. As we became better friends, I had conflicting emotions. I couldn't determine if I should just stay friends or if I should try to take it to the next level. After seeing how beautiful she's become in the year since I last saw her, I now know that I have to try to further our relationship. I just don't know how.

* * *

Several hours later, dinner time

All 24 of us were gathered in the dining hall. It was pretty fancy, with the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. One thing I noticed was that there were only four tables, each with six seats. It's as if Chris only planned for a limited number of people. Sitting at my table were myself, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Izzy, and Eva. At a second table sat Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Lindsay. The third full table had Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Trent, Beth, and Ezekiel, who had arrived a few hours ago. The final table had Alejandro, Heather, Justin, and Courtney. Sucks for them, because I believe that Chris and Chef sit at the final two seats at that table. It's funny; everyone who was considered antagonistic was at one table.

Anyways, Chris and Chef entered and took their seats at their table. Chris raised his glass and said, "This weekend is for you guys. If it weren't for you, I'd be some washed-up has-been, so relax, have fun, and actually, that's it."

All of the contestants said various types of grateful responses, myself included. Dinner, which was prepared by the interns, thank God, was a delicious buffet. Man, Chris pulled out all the stops. There was typical food, Pizza, Hamburgers, Chicken, but there was also much more extravagant food, like some type of lasagna made with rare European cheese, Shrimp Scampi, and even lobster. I can only speak for myself, but I think everyone happened to enjoy the dinner.

After dinner concluded, the ex-campers scattered around the resort. I ended up going to the 5th floor lounge, which is also where Cody, Owen, Izzy, Katie and Sadie went. I sat next to Katie, thinking over my next move carefully. At about 9, Owen and Izzy excused themselves to their rooms. A few minutes later, Cody left to look at the game room. I told him I would join him momentarily. Sadie and Katie got up to leave as well, but I made eye contact with Katie. She seemed to understand me as she told Sadie she would catch up in a minute. Sadie left and Katie resumed sitting on the couch.

She looked over at me and said, "There was something you wanted to tell me?"

I looked at her and said, "How could you tell?"

She laughed and said, "Girls know these things. First you pay more attention to me than usual, which could just be my body, and then you look me in the eyes as I'm about to leave. I know you want to tell me something."

I looked at my feet for a moment before looking into her eyes and I said, "Well, you are beautiful, if that's what you mean by your body earning my attention."

She blushed and giggled and said, "Stop flattering me."

I smirked and said, "But it's true. Anyways, I wanted to ask, would you like to take a walk around the island with me tomorrow?"

Katie giggled again and said, "Is this a date?"

I replied, "Do you want it to be?"

She looked at me and said, "I might, I might not. Anyways, sure I'd like to go on a walk with you. How about after breakfast?"

I smiled and said, "Sounds great."

Katie got up and brushed her shirt before saying, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Noah." She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. When she leaned in, I could somewhat see into her shirt and see her breasts, but I'm unaware as to if she picked up on that.

I somehow managed to reply, "Goodnight Katie." When she went to leave, she dropped her phone on the ground, and bent over to pick it up. While she did this, I got a pretty nice view of her ass. I don't know if was doing these things on purpose or not, but I was struggling to keep my hormones under control. When she left, I walked to my room, sending a text to Cody as to why I wasn't joining him at the game room. I entered my room, fell onto my bed, and tried to think straight after what had happened. All I knew was that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Total Drama, or Zombieland. Too bad I don't because if I did, there would be a sequel to Zombieland and TDWT probably would've been better.

* * *

As the morning sun shined through my window, I slowly awoke to the sound of a slight knocking on my wall. I opened my eyes fully and noticed that it was coming from Room 506, Katie's room. I got out of bed, pulled some pants on so that I wasn't wearing only boxers, as well as a shirt and opened the door, heading into the hallway. I walked over and noticed that it looked like someone had tried to enter Katie's room. She was probably scared, which would explain the knocking. I noticed a small scrap of red clothing on the ground. Intrigued, I picked it up and examined it. It appeared to be made of a finer material than most clothes, and it smelled of some type of fancy cologne. This caused the name of only one person to pop into my head: Alejandro. I knocked on the door and waited a moment. After more than a minute of waiting I said semi-loudly, "Katie, its Noah. Are you alright?"

No more than couple of seconds after I asked if she was okay, she swiftly opened the door, and pulled me inside. She closed and locked the door after that. She quietly said, "Noah, I think somebody tried to force themselves inside my room. I'm so scared."

The two of us sat down on her bed and I started to rub her back as she slowly leaned down so that her head was resting on my shoulder. She was sniffling slightly and I picked up on this. I asked her, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded her head while keeping it on my shoulder. She then said quietly, "I was sleeping until I heard somebody knock on my door. I woke up and told them I had to get changed. Whoever it was started to beat on the door harder, until I heard an intern tell them to go away, after which the beating on my door stopped. I then knocked on the wall connecting our rooms and then you showed up."

I then said to her, "Its okay, you need to calm down. I will figure out who did this. I have a hunch that it was Alejandro, because I found a scrap of clothing on the ground that looks like it may have come from his shirt, but he may have been framed."

Katie nodded and said, "Okay, I believe you will find out who did this." She hugged me and then got up. She turned around and I noticed her pajamas for the first time. She wore a pink shirt that went down to the top of her stomach, leaving her stomach exposed. She also wore pink shorts that were shorter than her normal shorts. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

After she kissed my cheek she saw that the clock read 7:45 and said, "You should go back to your room. I need to change before breakfast, unless you want to watch me change." As she said the last part she had a seductive smirk on her face, until she started to laugh and said, "Just kidding! But seriously, unless you don't want to go to breakfast, you should leave."

I got up and left, saying, "You're right; I'll see you at breakfast." As I left, I had a massive blush covering my face. I went back into my room, changed, and then departed for breakfast, and my possible-date walk with Katie.

* * *

As I sat outside the dining hall, I noticed Cody and Sierra so I walked over to them and I greeted them, "Good morning Cody, Sierra. I just remembered, you weren't at dinner last night, where were you?"

Cody shrugged and said, "Well, Chris asked the two of us if we wouldn't mind eating with a couple of the interns this one time just so that he and Chef could greet and eat with you. It won't happen again."

I smirked and responded, "You won't be absent again or Chris and Chef won't eat with us again?"

He smirked as well and said, "Both." We both shared a laugh as Owen walked over and gave us a bear hug.

He cheerily said, "Cody, Noah, and Sierra! What's up guys!"

I laughed slightly and said, "Slow down there, big guy. Nothing happened since last night. Well, except for what happened to Katie." As that last part left my lips, I became much more serious and I felt my anger rise.

Owen said fearfully, "What happened to Katie?"

I scowled as I pulled the scrap of cloth out of my pocket and said, "Somebody tried to force themselves into her room. I found this scrap of clothing outside her room."

Cody examined it for a moment before saying, "That looks like it came from Alejandro's shirt."

I nodded in agreement and said, "I know, but I'm not jumping to conclusions, just to be safe. Someone could be framing him, after all. I really hope someone isn't framing him."

Owen then said semi-quietly, "Yeah, I can't believe Al is truly evil. I didn't think Al was that evil." I thought to myself about the humor of Owen's nickname for Alejandro, Al, and how he despised that name. That reminds me; refer to Alejandro as Al from now on.

Anyways, at that moment, Katie and Sadie walked in and joined us. Katie draped her arms over my shoulders and gave me a hug, at least that's what I thought it was. Katie then said, "Thanks for seeing if I was all right Noah."

I stammered momentarily and said, "It was the gentlemanly thing to do. On top of that, I had to figure out why you were knocking on my wall."

Katie shrugged and smiled and said, "Anyways, it was sweet. Thank you." As our conversation carried on, the other ex-contestants started to file down into the area outside the dining hall. At quarter past 8 they finally let everyone into the dining hall where there was a breakfast buffet laid out for us. I guess since Chris was cheap during all four seasons, he had money to spend. Anyways, everyone enjoyed a delightful breakfast buffet. When I proceeded to leave, Katie left as well. She said as we left the dining hall, "I gotta go up to my room for a minute to get something. Meet me over by the dock, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, saying, "Of course."

* * *

Over by the dock of shame

I stood waiting for Katie to show up. As I was standing there I heard angry ranting in the distance. All I could think of was that this wasn't going to end well. Courtney soon came into view and she began to stop walking. She stood on the beach not too far from where I was positioned and she was grumbling. I didn't say or do anything, aside from breathing. Courtney soon said to me, "If you see Duncan or Gwen, hurt them for me."

In response I asked, "Now why would I do that? Perhaps I don't want to take a side in your quarrel."

She then narrowed her eyes and said, "Perhaps I can hurt Alejandro if you harm Duncan or Gwen." Damn, that girl knew what I wanted.

I paused for a moment to think over my options before saying sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm definitely the person you ask when you want somebody to get beaten up." Courtney tried to think of a way to counter my argument, but she knew I had her cornered. She angrily walked back toward the resort. I thought to myself what possibly went on with that girl when she was by herself.

Irregardless, after another minute or two of waiting, Katie showed up. She smiled at me and I smiled in return. She grabbed my hand and I blushed, but did not object. We started to walk down the beach and we started to talk about what happened in the past year.

Katie asked me, "So how did school go for you?"

I shrugged and responded, "Better than normal. It could just be because I'm a semi-famous star now but I wasn't picked on as much."

Katie scrunched her eyebrows and said, "Semi-famous star?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes. You see, I'm not one of the famous contestants, like Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Owen, or Courtney. But I'm not bottom of the barrel like Ezekiel, Eva, or Justin. Therefore, I am semi-famous. You rank around there too."

Katie half-glomped me and said, "I know I'm not one of the more popular contestants. You don't have to flatter me just to make me feel better."

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Now who said I was flattering?"

Katie giggled and said, "Stop Noah, you're making me blush." It was true; there was a blush evident upon her tanned face.

I then told her, "But you look so much cuter when you blush." Her blush grew even deeper and she giggled even louder. I took note of her giggle and said, "I also love your giggle. It's as cute as you."

This pushed her over the edge. She grabbed me and pulled me toward her. As I approached her she leaned in. Understanding what she was getting at, I leaned in as well. Our lips connected as she started to kiss me. Barely a moment after she started to kiss me, I kissed back. This continued on for another minute or so, until we had to separate for air.

We stood on the beach, panting for a moment until I broke the silence, "So, does this mean that we are a couple?"

Katie winked at me and said, "I dunno, do you want us to be a couple?"

I quickly replied, "Yes!" I realized how desperate that had sounded and said, "I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in the moment that I spoke quickly."

Katie giggled again and said, "Don't worry, it makes you seem cuter."

I blushed slightly and then said, "So what should we do now?"

She shrugged and said, "Wanna go back to my room and make out?"

I suddenly looked straight forward and said, "Yes." I turned back to her and gave her my hand and said, "Shall we?"

She grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go."

As the two of us continued walking, this time back to the resort, we heard moaning. I looked at Katie and she said, "Should we see what happened?"

I thought the options over in my head and then said, "I think we should, but let's stay hidden. Luckily the bushes provide excellent cover." Katie nodded and the two of us crept over to the source of the moaning.

We hid behind a bush right near where the person was moaning. By now however, we were able to discern that is was two people moaning. We slowly looked over the top of the bush to see Tyler and Lindsay, heavily making out. Tyler was missing his track jacket and Lindsay didn't have her top or bra on. The last thing I noticed before lowering behind the bush again was that Tyler was reaching for Lindsay's skirt. I looked at Katie, who had also lowered herself behind the bush and noticed she was blushing, just as I was.

We slowly crept away from the couple and when we were out of earshot, I quietly said, "We never speak of this to anyone, agreed?"

Katie nodded and said, "Yeah that was awkward."

The walk back to the hotel was a quiet one, as neither of us wished to speak after what we saw. I thought as to how Tyler is either lucky that Lindsay truly loves him, or he could be taking advantage of her lesser intelligence. Irregardless, there is a possibility he could get laid today.

As we neared the entrance of the lobby, I said, "You know, no matter what we just saw, I will always love you."

Katie smiled and said, "And I will always love you."

The two of us entered the lobby and Beth, Cody, Sierra, Sadie, Harold, and DJ were sitting in the lounge-like area. Sadie was the first to notice that Katie and I were holding hands and she excitedly squealed, or whatever that noise Katie and Sadie tend to do is called, and she ran up to us and said, "Like, I can't believe it Katie, you and Noah are going out!"

Katie happily said to her friend, "I know, he's like, so sweet and smart and nice!"

Harold, Cody and DJ walked up to me and begun to congratulate me while Beth and Sierra congratulated Katie. At this moment Owen exited the elevator and said to DJ, "Hey DJ, have you seen Izzy? I've been looking for her all morning and why's everyone crowding around?"

Harold pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly and said, "Noah hooked up with Katie."

Owen then ran over and gave a crushing bear hug to as many people as possible, which happened to be myself, Katie, Sadie, and DJ.

I managed to choke out, "Can't breathe Owen."

Katie chimed in saying, "Me too."

He let go of us and chuckled, saying, "Sorry. Don't know what got in me."

I then said, "Anyways, I'm going up to my room. Katie, would you like to accompany me?"

She excitedly answered, "Yes!"

The two of us went to the elevator and entered. We headed up to the fifth floor and held each other close. Once the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, we went back to my room, room 505. I opened the door and let my girlfriend inside. I closed the door and headed to my bed, where Katie was already waiting.

I sat down and she grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. We fell down to the bed and laid on it, kissing each other thoroughly. Eventually, she licked my lips and I opened my mouth, enabling us to French kiss.

While we were making out, the door opened and Eva walked in, and said, "Noah, can you come down to the pool and time me?" She then looked up and saw my heated kissing with Katie. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Never mind, I can come back later." As she left, she closed the door.

After a few more minutes of making out, we separated and lay down next to each other on the bed. There was silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the two of us breathing. Soon, I broke the silence and said, "That was the most incredible thing I have ever felt. I love you."

Katie kissed me on the cheek and said, "I know, that was like, so great. I love you too." The two of us held each other close and we fell asleep.

Katie and I were later awakened by a loud banging on the door to Katie's room. I grabbed the heaviest thing I could find, which just so happened to be the baseball bat that was conveniently placed in the room. I exited the room to find Eva yelling out, "Yeah you better run you creep!"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What was that all about?"

Eva turned around and saw me and said, "Well, somebody was trying to break into Katie's room. I didn't get the best of looks, but it appeared to be Alejandro."

I scowled darkly and said, "Let's get that creep."

By this point, Katie had exited my room and the three of us entered the elevator. Katie and I (Predominately Katie) sent out a mass text to the other contestants, telling them to find Alejandro. Everyone responded and they were all waiting for me in the lobby. I looked at the 19 ex-contestants assembled and said, "You all ready to find Al?"

Duncan cracked his knuckles and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on that douche! He hurt Gwen, Owen, and the rest of my friends so let's go!"

Courtney, in a rare moment agreed, "Yeah, I still have to get my revenge for when Al used me!"

Even the more docile people, like Beth and DJ, were ready to get rid of Alejandro. We all marched to the pool area, which is where Ezekiel had seen him just prior to the gathering and we saw him in the hot tub. Everyone entered into the pool area and gathered around the hot tub.

Alejandro, who had his eyes closed and had let the sun fall on his face, noticed the sunlight was gone. He opened his eyes and said, "Okay who got in the way of my sun? And why are you all standing around me?"

I narrowed my eyes and snarled, "Don't play dumb! Eva saw you were trying to break into Katie's room! What the hell was that about?"

Alejandro looked at me and said, "I wanted a picture of her. I keep a photo album with pictures of all of the pretty girls I have met. Heather's picture is the largest, and the rest are tiny."

I sarcastically said, "Yeah I totally believe that."

Duncan, ignoring my comment, shouted, "That doesn't justify trying to break into another person's room!"

Alejandro was sweating bullets and he said, "Well, I wanted this whole affair to be private, but now my secret is out."

Eva cracked her knuckles and said, "Good. Now we can beat you up while you have a clearer conscience."

Everyone except Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Izzy, and Harold backed away. The five who were fighting were doing so for numerous reasons. Duncan, Courtney, and Harold were fighting for those who were hurt by Alejandro. Needless to say, Harold wasn't that much of a help. Eva was beating on Alejandro because, as she put it, she "Wanted to kill an eel." Izzy, well I'm not entirely sure. She probably thought it would be fun or something. I don't really know what is wrong with that girl.

Not too long after everyone confronted Al, Heather walked into the pool area, wearing her swimsuit. She shrieked, "What the hell is happening?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the queen bee. She seethed, "Why are you all beating on my boyfriend?"

Alejandro chuckled and said, "So you admit it."

She glared at him and said, "This isn't the time for this."

I calmly stepped forward and said, "Your 'boyfriend' has been trying to break into Katie's room."

Alejandro held up his hands in defense and said, "I only wanted a picture of her, nothing more."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, I definitely believe that."

Heather meanwhile was fuming. She yelled, "You and I are having a talk Alejandro. Now!"

He exited the pool and said, "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble."

I said sarcastically, "Yeah, I trust you completely now." He smiled as he approached the door. Picking up on this, I continued, "By the way, that was sarcasm."

His smile vanished and I smiled in return. Everyone noticed it was near dinner time, so we waited by the dining hall. After another fabulous dinner, we went our separate ways for the night.

As Katie and I neared our rooms, Katie asked me, "Noah, can I sleep with you tonight?"

The only appropriate response I could think of was, "Wait, what?"

Katie looked at me and said, "I'm scared that Alejandro will try to come back even after what happened. So can I sleep in your room tonight?"

I became aware of what she meant and responded, "Oh, well in that case, yes. I thought you meant something different."

Katie giggled and said, "No silly, I just want to feel safe." She went to her room to get a change of clothes and her pajamas and she returned to my room. I let her in and the two of us watched TV until we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning

I awoke to the feel of Katie's arms wrapped around me and her head on my shoulder. I lay on my bed smiling, thinking of what today would hold. I realized that we would have to leave the island later. This saddened me, as Katie lives a few hours from where I live. This would be the last chance I get to spend any real time with her.

I became saddened and sighed. This caused Katie to stir and she said, "What's wrong?"

I said in the standard monotone I used from the show, "It's the end of the reunion. We won't see each other much after today."

Katie smiled and said, "Then I guess we should make use of the time we have now."

She pounced on top of me and the two of us began to heavily make out. By the end of our make-out session, I was shirtless and Katie had removed her top. When she reached for the straps of her bra, I stopped her.

I said to her, "Wait, Katie don't you think we are going too far?"

She cocked her head slightly and looked to be deep in thought, when she responded, "Maybe. But since we won't see each other for awhile, I figured I'd do something to make you remember this weekend."

I smirked and said, "I will always remember this weekend, if only for the fact that I started going out with you."

She wrapped her arms around me and said, "Awwww. That's the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever said to me."

We kissed for a couple more minutes and then got ready to join everyone else in the dining hall. Among those already waiting was a slightly bruised Alejandro standing on one side of the room looking longingly at an angry Heather, who had her arms crossed and was facing away from Al.

When everyone was present, we entered the dining hall, which was unchanged from the past two days except for the fact that there was a small stage with two chairs and a podium standing at the back of the room. As soon as everyone had gotten their food, Chef and a slightly worried Chris entered the room and stood by the podium.

Chris greeted everyone, "Hello everyone. I hope you had a wonderful weekend. Unfortunately, none of you can leave the island."

Duncan stood and angrily shouted, "No way in Hell! You're going to keep us here just so that we can compete in another season right? Well, no thanks!"

Chris shook his head and said, "No, there will be no other seasons of Total Drama. There is a much more dangerous reason as to why you all must stay here."

Eva stood up and said, "I don't care for danger! I can take care of any illusion you have to trick us into another season!"

Chris shook his head again and said, "I'm telling you there is no next season! Total Drama was canceled after Total Drama Reloaded."

Courtney angrily said, "Look, I think I understand your logic. You paid for some fancy staged danger so that when we return to the mainland, we will want to go back to the island so we can compete again. Well, forget it! I'm calling my lawyers to sort this out." Courtney took out her PDA and tried to call her lawyers. There was no dial tone or anything. She looked at her machine quizzically and said, "Well, that's weird. Normally there's at least a dial tone."

Chris cleared his throat and said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. All communications across Canada have been cut because there's been a zombie outbreak."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Right. Next you're going to tell us that wizards live in England. Or maybe dragons were friends with Vikings. Or maybe that in Japan, teenagers play children's card games to determine the fate of the world. Yeah, I totally believe you." **[1]**

Chris angrily shouted, "It's true! Zombies are now walking all across Canada. It all started when some people ate tainted meat at a McDonalds two days ago. They started biting everyone in sight. Some people escaped to America, but many weren't that lucky. For some reason, it spread incredibly quickly. People are still trying to escape, but the numbers of those that make it are decreasing by the minute."

Cody then interjected, "Okay let's pretend that there are zombies. Why don't you get a helicopter to fly us to America?"

Chris said, "I can't. The sound would attract the zombies to the island and they would kill us. Look, if you want to leave, I won't stop you. At the very least, let myself, Chef, and the interns come with you. We can bring my yacht, and Chef's gun collection. It's a good thing he likes hunting. He has enough guns and bullets for the lot of us to survive."

Duncan, who many saw as the leader when it came to dangerous situations, said, "Let us think about this. I for one can't say I truly believe you."

Everyone except Chris and Chef exited the dining hall and met in the lobby. Duncan sighed and said, "So, should we trust McLean and stay here? Or do we go home?"

Geoff, who was holding Bridgette's hand, said, "I don't know dude. I mean, if he's right, do we really want to risk it?"

DJ shrugged and said, "I don't know, he seemed like he was on edge. Maybe he's right."

Cody called out, "Guys, you may want to see this." He was on a computer and looking at some news article.

Sierra asked, "What is it, Codykins?"

He blushed and said, "Sierra, try to refrain from using that name. Anyways, this is a news article published this morning. In it, it says that all flights, trains, and boats heading into Canada have been cancelled. It also says that nobody is allowed into Canada. It lists the reason as a zombie pandemic. It looks like Chris was telling the truth."

Heather scoffed and said, "Yeah, maybe Chris is making all of this up just so he can get some new TV show."

I sarcastically responded, "Yes, Chris would unleash a zombie virus just so he could have a new TV show. That makes perfect sense."

Duncan sighed and said, "Well, we know that there are zombies. But why don't we just stay here until we run out of food."

Harold interjected, "That wouldn't work Duncan. The longer we wait here, the more zombies there will be when we get to the mainland. Gosh!"

Duncan angrily growled, "No need to get snippy with me, Doris."

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, no matter what this is real. So, first things first, we need to make sure everyone is trained with guns. If you can't make a clean shot, you're as good as dead. Secondly, I'm not going to hear anything about not shooting anybody. These aren't people anymore, they are bloodthirsty monsters. It's like how you would shoot a raccoon or something with rabies. And we need to do this really quickly. Like Harold said, the longer we wait, the harder it will be to live."

Heather rolled her eyes and said, "Who put you in charge?"

I responded sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, you are the world's leading expert on zombies."

Cody spoke up, "I think we should listen to Noah, he seems like he knows a lot about zombies."

I nodded, "That I do. There are three things you must look out for. First, they may not be stereotypical zombies. In other words, they may not be slowly shambling. They may be fast. Second, if you shoot them anywhere but the head, shoot them a second time where the brain would be, just to be safe. Lastly, make sure that the zombies don't make any contact with you. For all we know, a bite, scratch, anything could turn you into one of them."

Duncan, in a rare moment, said, "I trust you, Noah. You heard him, tell Chef that most of us need training. But before we go, who has shot a gun before besides me?" Izzy, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, and Alejandro all raised their hands. Duncan observed this and said, "All right, the six of us who have used a gun, plus a few interns, Chris and Chef, will teach you how to use a firearm in exactly one hour. Tomorrow morning we will depart for the mainland!"

Everyone left to mull over the last few hours of peace they would have until going into Hell. I myself wondered how we would begin to survive this.

**

* * *

**

[1] - So yeah, I made random references to Harry Potter, How to Train Your Dragon, and Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. Just a little dash of randomness I felt the need to put in. As with Total Drama, I don't own.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, this story seemed to get quite a few followers. I'm surprised, as this was, in my less intense story, with most of my effort being put into my other story, Total Drama High School. If you haven't yet, please check it out! I will be alternating posting chapters of this story and Total Drama High School, so bear with me. I'm sorry for the long wait and it should be shorter for the next chapter. Please review and please vote in my poll. It is a list of the character's whose fates are undecided. So vote for who you would like to see killed. Until next time!


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Zombieland. If I did, why would I be writing this?

* * *

Authors Note: So the results of the poll are in and are as follows:

Alejandro - 25%

Cody - 8%

Courtney - 8%

Chris - 8%

DJ - 8%

Heather - 8%

Izzy - 8%

Leshawna - 8%

Owen - 8%

Trent - 8%

It looks like many of you who voted what Alejandro dead. As for the others, they seem to be all over the place. Chris and Heather make sense because they are evil and Owen makes sense because he is fat, but the rest don't make much sense. Now I can't promise anything but I will try to make some of you happy. Anyways, so as to not have a long note later, please review this and please review my other fic, Total Drama High School. That is my big project, whereas this is a side project. I put a lot of time into TDHS! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Total Drama Zombieland!

* * *

Noah's P.O.V.

I was worried. Granted, everyone was worried. Many of us had to learn how to shoot a gun. That wasn't what worried most of us, however. What unnerved so many of us was that soon we would be left to fend for ourselves in a zombie-ruled wasteland. I had spent the hour of downtime before learning how to shoot a gun with Katie. As one could expect, she was extremely scared. It took all I could to get her to not break down and cry. From what I heard, the same thing happened with Geoff and Bridgette, as well as Tyler and Lindsay. Everyone was scared for their lives.

When the hour had expired, everyone on the island had gathered into a large group. Duncan, Alejandro, Harold, Eva, Izzy, and Ezekiel were standing facing us. Duncan cleared his throat and said, "Attention guys! The six of us will instruct three people each. We will tell you how to use a handgun, a shotgun, a rifle, and explain how a machine gun works. We don't have any machine guns, but we will tell you in case you find any. Now I will help Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff."

Eva stood up and said, "Noah, Katie, Sadie, you three are with me."

Harold stepped forward and said, "Okay, Leshawna, DJ, and Beth, if you would please come with me."

Alejandro calmly said, "Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, if you wouldn't mind."

Izzy energetically ran up and said, "Yay! Owen, Cody, Sierra, this way!"

Ezekiel apprehensively said, "Okay, I guess Courtney, Trent, and Justin are with me." The groups all splintered off to train.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was sizing up how my students would fare. I grabbed a handgun and said, "Okay, this is a handgun, for those who don't know. The clip ranges from model to model, but as a whole, they tend to hold about a dozen bullets. Now there is a button on the side. If there is red tape surrounding the side of it that means it's live and will fire. Otherwise that means that the safety lock is engaged. There is very little recoil after it gets shot, which allows you to fire off an entire clip very quickly. The lack of recoil also helps keep it accurate. Now I want you all to practice."

I shot a single round into a nearby tree and said, "Aim for the shot I just made. Take a few shots, however long it takes to get accurate."

Gwen went up first. She turned off the safety, which was a test to see if she noticed it. I'm glad she did. She took aim and fired three shots, all of them very accurate to the shot I made. I was impressed. She turned the safety back on and handed the gun to Geoff.

Geoff tried to fire it once, and when it didn't work, he turned the safety off. He shot two shots, one of which went way high and the other went into the bushes. He shot two more shots. One went way low and the other was just as high as the last.

I yelled at him, "Take your time! Line everything up!" He then aimed for a couple of seconds and shot one round. It went above Gwen's least accurate shot, which was pretty good.

He went to hand the gun to Bridgette before I called out, "Did you make sure the safety was off?" Geoff then turned the safety off before handing the gun to his girlfriend.

Bridgette nervously turned the safety off and then took aim very carefully. When she finally shot a bullet, it ended right next to mine. Suffice to say, I was surprised. I said to her, "Very good! The only thing I can suggest for you is to take less time aiming. Speed is of the essence when it comes to shooting zombies." Then I went along with telling them about shotguns.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V.

Eva quickly instructed the three of us on how to shoot a handgun, shotgun, and rifle. She then gave Sadie a handgun, Katie a rifle, and she gave me a shotgun. Of course, any zombie enthusiast knows that a shotgun is one of the best weapons one could use to fell the undead. I'm not sure why shotguns kick ass, they just do.

Anyways, Sadie fired her handgun quickly and somewhat haphazardly at the log that Eva had stood up. The bullet made contact, but it grazed the side of the trunk. Katie took her rifle and shot a few rounds, many making decent contact with the log, but nothing phenomenal. I stepped up with my shotgun and fired three shots. They all hit near the center of the log, which was where Eva instructed us to shoot at.

Katie looked at me in wonder and said, "How did you get to be such a good shot?"

I smirked and replied, "Well, my intellect helped, as I knew to aim slightly higher than where I wanted to hit, since gravity would pull the bullet down. In addition, I am fantastic at light gun games."

Eva then smirked and said, "Well Noah, looks like you won't have any trouble with the undead. Katie, your shots were decent, but they could be better. Sadie, you are going to have to spend a lot of time now, simply because your shot was not very good at all."

Sadie looked down at her feet sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. I'm like, so worried. Are you worried Katie?"

Katie shook her head and said, "Oh, I am so worried. But I'm confident Noah can protect me, and you too, right Noah?"

I was shocked that she asked me that. People never figured that I was of much help, with the exception of academic matters. I managed to say, "I will do everything I can to protect you."

Eva put her hand on my shoulder somewhat forcefully and said, "That goes for me as well. I will do all I can to protect all of you." Katie, Sadie, and I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing with the various armaments.

* * *

Harold's P.O.V.

I looked between the three people that I had asked to study under me. Now, when I was in the Possum Scouts I learned how to shoot and since then, I went to a camp where we were taught how to shoot with different guns, but mostly for competitions. I didn't have that much experience with guns, at least compared to the rest of those who knew.

I had taught my luscious Leshawna and the gentle DJ and Beth how to shoot with a shotgun, which I knew from zombie movies was the best weapon to combat the living dead. I called out to my friends with my raspy voice, "Hey guys, look I just want to say that whatever happens out there, we need to look after each other. I can try my best to protect all of you, but if we look after each other, our chances of survival skyrocket."

DJ smiled, which struck me as odd, given the situation and said, "No worries dude, we're all friends, more or less. We live as one, and we die as one."

Beth trembled and said, "That's so brave of you DJ."

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, well giver our circumstances, it's either be brave and try to live or cower in fear and die for sure."

Leshawna said, "That is one crazy philosophy. But I gotta hand it to you, it sure works for motivation."

I cleared my throat and said, "Okay guys, we should work with a new type of armament. After all, when I went and retrieved these guns, I noticed there are only eight shotguns. We need to make sure you are proficient with all of the weapons."

Leshawna smiled which made me fill with happiness and said, "Alright Harold, you're the boss."

I smiled at the eagerness of my friends and thought 'Maybe we aren't all doomed yet.'

* * *

Alejandro's P.O.V.

I mentally sighed as Tyler and Lindsay continued to make out. They had started making out when I was about to instruct them. From what I could sense, they still didn't trust me, after all I did. I suppose I don't deserve their trust, but now that I'm willing to redeem myself, they won't listen. They forgave Heather easily enough when she was competing against me.

Well, at least my sweet Heather was on my side. I forgave her almost immediately after what happened during season three's finale, after I got out of that infernal robotic suit, mind you. I turned to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and said, "Heather, maybe you can talk them into listening."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Tyler and Lindsay. Before I knew what happened, she forcefully pulled the two apart.

Lindsay asked, "Heather, why did you separate me and Tyler?"

Heather put on a fake smile and said, "Well, Alejandro was trying to tell us how to shoot a gun."

Tyler angrily said, "Yeah, but why should we listen to him? I mean, he used many of us!"

I sighed and said, "Yes, I know what I did was wrong and I don't deserve anyone's trust. But right now, you need to do just that, trust me, because otherwise, what shot do you stand against hordes of the undead?"

Lindsay looked at Tyler and said, "Well, he does have a point."

Tyler sighed and said, "I guess. But let's make one thing clear. I still don't trust you. After you betrayed me, after I supported you for all that time, I can't look at you the same way."

I sighed again and said, "If that is what it takes for you to listen to me now, then so be it." I wished that I could make things up to them and to Tyler in particular, after I so cruelly betrayed one of those who I could call my friend. Still, a job had to be done, and I indeed instructed them on how one shoots a gun. I just hope that when the time comes, they will be able to trust me again and we can all live through the hell that is to come.

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V.

I was chattering about, excited as can be that I was able to shoot a gun again! Ever since that run-in with the RCMP, my gun license had been revoked. Granted, I had lied about my age in order to obtain that license, but that was beside the point. With most of Canada in disarray, the RCMP had to be virtually disbanded.

Anyways, after a short story, I told Owen, one of my best friends (since we had broken up, though we both still felt feelings for each other), Cody and Sierra, two of my other friends, how to shoot a gun. We were busy shooting at a drawing of a zombie I made.

Owen walked up to me and said, "Hey Iz? Um, you can help protect me, right? I mean, I'm an OK shot, but I'm not very fast so if you would help me, that would be awesome!"

I looked at Owen and hugged him, before saying, "Well of course! Izzy will do whatever she can to help her friend!"

Cody and Sierra saw this and he said to his girlfriend, "Would you look at that Sierra. I think Owen regrets ever considering breaking up with Izzy."

She hugged her boyfriend close and said, "Oh Cody, it so looks like that! I really hope that they get back together! After all, ever since they broke up, visitors to my blog said they totally still wanted Ozzy to be together."

Cody looked inquisitively at his girlfriend and said, "Um, Ozzy?"

Sierra looked like she remembered something and said, "Oh right! You don't know! See every pairing gets a nickname that is a combination of the two people in the relationship. Ozzy is a mix of Owen and Izzy. You and I are considered Coderra, Gwen and Duncan is Gwuncan, and Noah and Katie is now Notie, just to name a few." **[1]**

Cody looked confused and nodded saying, "Okay, if you say so."

I jumped in front of them and said, "Hey guys! Less talking, more shooting!"

* * *

Ezekiel's P.O.V.

Needless to say, I had the odd group. Courtney hated/possibly still hates me, Justin doesn't think too kindly of me because I'm not gorgeous like him, and Trent, well actually, he's being quite friendly. When I told the three how to shoot a shotgun and rifle, they acted as would be expected. Courtney kept screeching about how I'm a sexist freak despite the fact that I now know differently, Justin kept complaining that shooting is only for those who aren't beautiful, and Trent paid attention to what I was saying.

When we finally got to the part about handguns, I said, "Okay, now this is a handgun, eh. Very small, very accurate, dozen bullets in the clip. Everybody follow me, eh?" Trent nodded his head, Courtney rolled her eyes, and Justin nodded, though he looked sad.

I realized just how long of a day this was going to be and sighed, saying, "Look guys, you may not like me, but that's beside the point. If you can't trust me now, how can I trust you in the apocalypse?"

Trent defended me and said, "He's got a point. We don't know how to shoot a gun real well, and let's face it, he does. We need to listen to him if we want to stand a chance out here."

Courtney sighed and said, "Fine. But let's get one thing straight. I'm only going to listen because of what you said Trent. If you can trust him, I suppose I could give it a shot."

Justin shook his head and said, "What is this world coming too, in which a girl as beautiful as Courtney has to use weapons like common soldiers."

Courtney groaned in response and said, "Justin you damn narcissist! Don't you realize that beauty matters not to zombies?"

Trent quirked an eyebrow and said, "You seem a bit bipolar Courtney."

I sighed and thought about how difficult this would prove to be.

* * *

Noah's P.O.V.

After everyone had returned to the resort's dining hall from training, it was quiet. Dinner was particularly quiet, with people rarely saying anything. The longest conversations were typically plans for when we got to shore and those were silenced soon after they were started. Nobody really wanted to talk about this sort of thing this close to going into it.

After dinner, Duncan addressed everyone, "Okay, tomorrow we will leave about 9. This means we get to the mainland between 10 and 11, since we are going to be going slower to draw less attention to our ship. When we get close to the mainland, guns will be distributed. We have ten shotguns, six rifles, six crossbows, and at least thirty two handguns, so that everyone will have one and others can dual wield. In addition, we have four katanas, three axes, two spears, and about a dozen throwing knives. If anyone finds something that can be used as a weapon, bring it! I'm going to bed; I suggest you all do the same. This is going to be the best sleep you all get in a while."

Duncan got up and left with Gwen by his side. Geoff picked Bridgette up bridal style and carried her to his room, and Lindsay accompanied Tyler to his room.

Katie tapped my shoulder and when I turned around, she asked, "Can I sleep with you again tonight?"

I took no time in answering, "Of course Katie, anything to help you."

Sadie, who was nearby said, "Aw, you guys are so cute together."

Katie and I both blushed and when we noticed that we were both blushing, we blushed even deeper. We went back up to my room and spent the time kissing and promising each other we would make it through safely. I just hoped that when the time came, we would be able to keep our promise.

The next morning

Everyone was up early, as breakfast was at 7. After the short breakfast, we gathered up all the supplies that we could find that would be of use and loaded it onto the boat in such a fashion that it would be easily transported. In other words, all the food and other supplies were stored in backpacks and in crates that we could wheel around on carts Chris had found.

By 8:30, everyone had gotten all of the supplies they were bringing onto the ship and were ready to leave. Chris was crying as it got closer to nine and said, "Well, it was a good run we had, huh."

Chef, who was next to him, in full combat gear sighed and said, "Yeah, I 'spose we had did have some good times here. Too bad we didn't get more use outta that resort, right?"

Chris nodded and said, "Yeah, we should've built the resort years ago." Chris then turned toward everyone gathered and said, "All right! All aboard! First and Last boat going to our only chance of living!"

Duncan shook his head and said, "McLean that was not cool."

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, get on or you aren't going!"

All of the ex-contestants as well as Chris and Chef boarded the large yacht, which the interns were steering. Chris asked, "Does everyone have all that they wanted to bring from the island? Once we leave, we don't come back."

Everyone, myself included, nodded and Chris said, "Well Chef, time to say goodbye." He nodded and pulled a control out of his pocket. Chris gave a thumbs up to the intern steering and we pulled away.

When the yacht was a significant distance away, but not far enough so that the island was out of view, Chef pushed the button on the control. The island lit aflame quickly as explosive charges set on the island went off. We all gaped in horror as Chris cried.

DJ freaked out first, shouting, "What the hell? What about the animals?"

Chris pat DJ's shoulder and said, "We gathered up whatever animals we could and plan on releasing them when we get to the mainland. Why do you think I brought my extra large yacht?"

I sarcastically said, "You wanted to gloat to the zombies?"

Chris scowled and said, "Shut up Noah."

I shrugged and headed below deck for an hour until we began to approach the mainland. Everyone was on the deck as the mainland came into view. However, as the mainland grew larger on the horizon, a noise grew louder in our ears: the moans of the undead. I said the one thing that everyone was thinking, "Oh shit."

**

* * *

**

[1]

– This is the first and probably one of the only times I will ever use those names for the pairings. I don't mind when others use them, I just don't like using them because of how they aren't real words. I don't mind odd names for contestants because, well, they happen to be real names, and the nicknames for couples aren't.

* * *

Well, I can't say I liked this chapter. I don't like it when first person viewpoints rapidly change, but I felt it was needed for this chapter. The next chapter should be longer, and be up quicker. And the next chapter will have zombies, as well as at least one death. Oh, and if anybody wants to I am accepting apps of a sort. Give me a name and describe the appearance of an intern and they will accompany the ex-campers. They will most likely die, but something is better than nothing, right? Anyways, until next time!


	4. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Zombieland, or The Walking Dead (Which was another source for inspiration) for that matter.

Authors Note: Finally the time you have probably been waiting for is here! The first and certainly not last altercation with zombies is here, as well as the first death. This also helps set up the next few chapters, virtually up to the epilogue. So, without further ado, the next chapter of Total Drama Zombieland!

Authors Note Post-Script: Unlike the last chapter, this chapter is entirely in Noah's Point of View.

* * *

The moans of the undead caused everyone to go into a panic. Beth cried out, "Why doesn't the boat stop?"

Chris looked downward mournfully and said, "If we stopped, we wouldn't have enough fuel to reach shore."

Duncan, who was unnerved for once, said, "So? We can swim to shore!"

I blanched as I realized something and said, "That would be impossible. Not only would our equipment slow us down, but once and if we swam to shore, the zombies would instantly tear us apart. This is the only way."

Duncan turned and looked at me and said, "Crap, for real? Damn it, we only have one option then. Everyone, arm yourselves!"

As all of the passengers scrambled around looking for a weapon, I found Cody and we found the bag we loaded the night before. We took out a half dozen crowbars and distributed them to whoever would use them best. By the time they were all given out, Duncan, Eva, DJ, Owen, Cody and I had a crowbar. Along the way, I also picked up a Carbine M1 and a revolver to use as ranged weapons. I filled my pockets with ammo. I made sure that Katie had a shotgun, as well as one of the long, smooth knives I found. A knife like that is best because a knife with a serrated blade could get stuck in a zombie's skull.

As we scrambled about, preparing for what was to come, I noticed that Tyler had an AK-47. I found Chris and said, "What the hell is with the AK-47?"

He shrugged and said, "Chef likes hunting and is a gun enthusiast. Go figure. Oh find Harold and give him this."

Chris shoved a sheathed katana blade at me and I ran off to find the nerd. He had another AK-47 and was busy using duct tape to fasten a scope to the top of the gun. I approached and said, "Harold! Chris has a gift for you."

I tossed the sheathed sword to Harold and he caught it saying, "Thanks. Good luck to you."

As I ran to Katie, I noticed that Sierra and Cody were on top of the cabin, in sniping positions. Sierra was dual-wielding pistols while Cody had a shotgun and a crossbow. Duncan, Eva, DJ, and Owen were all by the deployable ramp, so they could start smashing some skulls in with the best melee weapon against zombies. Behind them stood Alejandro, Heather, and Ezekiel, all armed with the other katana blades.

Cody then called out, "Hey Noah! Catch!" He tossed his crowbar down to me and Chef caught it in midair. He joined the front lines. The rest of us took up positions near the sides of the boat but not directly in front of the ramp.

As we got closer to the dock of the small city, we began to see our adversaries. For the most part, they looked like normal humans, but with lifeless eyes, tattered clothes, the occasional bite mark, and the shambling walk.

As we saw what we were truly up against, Lindsay ran to the side of the yacht, leaned over the side and threw up. Tyler went over to his girlfriend and rubbed her back, murmuring things like "Its okay" and "I'll protect you." When she recovered from vomiting, she looked up and shrieked.

I looked over to see what was wrong and saw some of the zombies advancing. Apparently leaning over the railing caused the ghouls to see us for the first time and they began moving. They uttered a louder moan and suddenly something dawned on me. I swore, "Crap! They're signaling the rest of the zombies in the nearby area!"

Chris, who was on the cabin with Cody and Sierra, exclaimed, "What! That's not good!" He then pointed his large machine gun at the horde and unleashed hell. The bullets tore through skin, but with their nerves inactive, the bullets did little to stop the shambling beasts. True, Chris' suppressing fire managed to sever some limbs and spines, but few, if any, of the bullets resulted in a head shot.

Luckily for us, the mindless creatures were wandering into the water. The zombie brain somehow works so that they cannot swim, so those that fell in were sliced apart by the propeller of Chris' yacht.

Nonetheless, when Chris noticed how his blast of machine gun fire failed to get many kills, he cursed, "Damn! How do we kill these things?"

I smirked and responded, "The typical zombie only uses one organ of a deceased human: the brain. You take out the brain, you take out the zombie. Crushing the skull, decapitation, and a headshot are the only way to silence these freaks."

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Typical nerd. Anyways, you all heard the nerd, aim for the brain. Nothing else!"

A resounding cheer of "Right!" sounded from all of us survivors. Several shots were heard as we started to fight the undead. Harold's homemade scope proved useful, as his AK-47 tore through at least a dozen zombies. Sierra was also proving to be useful, as her dual pistols helped carve a path where the ramp was to be deployed. I took my carbine and, while standing on top a crate of supplies, shot several zombies in the head.

That's when I had an idea. I shouted out, "Everyone, back up! Let the ramp deploy, but then let them walk up it. Killing zombies in a narrower area is easier than doing so in a large mob. Everyone who isn't going to be in close combat, get on higher ground and rain hell from above on those coming up the ramp!"

I gave my crowbar to Tyler in exchange for the throwing knives he had and so those with crowbars and katanas backed up and waited for the surge. The rest of us got on high ground and began to shoot at those preparing to climb the ramp. Oddly enough, they still poured over the edge into the water. Their instincts happened to be a boon to us, after all.

When the ramp fully deployed, zombies started to charge up the ramp and try to bite any of the living on the ship. Needless to say, with Duncan, Eva, and Chef wielding crowbars, many, many zombies became empty corpses. Tyler, Owen and DJ, were defeating many zombies, but not as many as Duncan, Eva, and Chef.

Meanwhile, our ranged assault took out numerous zombies. Cody took out a lighter and lit the end of his crossbow bolt on fire before quickly taking aim and firing it at the back end of the crowd of undead. I saw the target he hit and it proved to be a fatal shot, as the bolt traveled into the head and lit the body on fire, lighting up nearby zombies as well. I glanced over at Katie and Sadie and nodded.

The two ran over to their stuff and pulled out a couple of fire extinguishers. They ran back to me and I said, "Okay, if any flaming zombies get to close, put the fire out so that the melee fighters won't get burned."

Sadie said, "Yes sir!"

I chuckled and said, "Please, drop the formalities."

Katie smiled and said, "You're cute you know that, Noah?"

I blushed and said, "As much as I like it when you compliment me Katie, there are more pressing matters." The two girls nodded and got on top of the cabin.

I noticed that the people with crowbars were being slightly overrun and yelled out from my position in the corner of the deck, "Crowbar users! Back up and fan out to make room for the people with katanas!"

The six obeyed my order and backed up as Heather, Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Harold entered the same area as the crowbar users. The four unsheathed their swords and entered a battle stance.

Again the zombies came at us and even more fell to the combined power of blunt steel and sharp blades, plus some bullets. However, it seemed that for every zombie that fell to our power, two more replaced them. Heather almost got scratched by a ghoul, but her years of ballet had caused her to be more agile than most. Alejandro, enraged one of the undead almost (by his standards) hit his girlfriend, sliced the head off of the zombie then spun around and decapitated three more of the walking dead. Harold was dispatching the undead with ease; he cut off the head of one twirled the blade around, and swung it backward, impaling a short zombie in the eye, also stabbing the brain. The lanky nerd then pulled the sword out and finished off two more ghouls. Ezekiel seemed to be proficient with a katana as well, as he pulled off several kills in a few seconds.

On top of the cabin, the others were firing into the incoming horde, scoring several kills. Courtney, oddly, seemed to be scoring many kills. Many of us were then surprised by several small explosions in the horde. Izzy then cackled madly, "Haha! Take that you damned spirits! My Molotov Cocktails will make short work of you!"

I yelled, "Izzy, what the hell are you doing?"

The crazy girl tossed another Molotov into the crowd and said, "Burning them, silly!"

I groaned and said, "Izzy! That doesn't work! They can't feel pain, and burning them so close to the ship could jeopardize our efforts."

Izzy looked downcast and said, "Oh." Izzy then grinned even more wickedly that usual and said, "Then say hello to my friends, zombies!" She pulled a sawed off double barrel shotgun out of what appeared to be thin air. She reached into her bra and pulled out some ammunition and stuffed it into the gun and began to unleash hell on the zombies. Her supreme shotgun fired very solidly and the zombies suffered quite a few casualties.

The undead eventually managed to push our forces back and our melee fighters were tiring. That's when Chris devised either his most brilliant idea yet, or his stupidest plan ever. He shouted out to us all, "If anyone can carve us a path through the ghouls to the land so we can fight easier, I will pay that person one million dollars!"

Many of us simply scowled at Chris, but Ezekiel was a different story. His eyes lit up and he became very determined. He picked up his sword and grabbed Harold's and went over to the zombies. He chuckled before saying, "Hello zombies. And now goodbye, eh!" He started to charge through the horde of zombies, decapitating some, severing the spines of others, dismembering the limbs of others still. Eventually, most of those on the yacht were dead and yet Ezekiel still charged, clearing zombies off the platform, and then the ground.

I saw an opportunity and yelled, "Let's haul our asses, people!" Everyone grabbed their supplies and whatnot and ran onto land.

Chris turned around and said, "Interns, you know what to do. We will return by the end of the day, so don't worry we won't abandon you."

The rest of us charged through what was left of that swarm that had met us. Ezekiel was nowhere to be seen, but Harold's sword was lying on the ground. We dispatched most of the zombies that were still remaining after Ezekiel ripped through them.

We were about to scout out the city when we heard a shriek. Everybody turned around to see Beth, with a zombie bite on her ankle. After a moment of looking, I found the culprit. It was a zombie who had all of its limbs cut off, presumably by Ezekiel. I quickly took the handgun I had, which was equipped with a silencer, and shot the ghoul point-blank.

Everybody rushed over to Beth, whose ankle was swollen, but otherwise she appeared fine. I noticed the conditions she was in and swore, "Damn it! This is the worst kind of way for somebody to be a zombie."

Duncan looked over and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I sighed and said, "Well, one can either instantly become a zombie when bitten, or it can be a prolonged event, with the bitten individual suffering until death then reanimation a few hours later."

Beth trembled and managed to say, "So what's going to happen?"

I sighed again and said, "The virus, assuming it is a virus, has already made its way through your body. The virus will deteriorate your mind until the heart stops pumping blood. The virus will then reanimate your body a short time after your death. Then you will know only one thing: the want for flesh."

Beth was shaking even harder than she was before, though I was uncertain if that was due to the virus or if she was scared. Everybody, even Alejandro, who I thought didn't have a heart, looked saddened. I looked up from the ground and said, "We have one option, and that is to kill Beth."

Everybody looked in horror at me and I rolled my eyes. I clarified, "What I mean is that we can either kill her now, when she is conscious, kill her later, after she dies, or kill her later still, after she becomes a zombie."

The looks on everybody's faces softened, if only slightly. Silence, with the occasional zombie moan, permeated the air. Taking charge, I said, "I say we vote. I believe that even though she will suffer until her death, the humane thing would be to wait until Beth dies and then stop the brain from reanimating. Any objections?"

Silence met me once again. I walked over to Beth and knelt down and said, "Beth, I'm sorry that this had to happen, but I won't let you suffer any more than absolutely necessary."

To my shock, she wasn't crying hysterically. Granted, Beth appeared to be saddened, as anyone would be if a doctor told you that you would be dead by day's end, but she didn't seem to be afraid of her upcoming death. She looked up to me and smiled, which was something I would never have expected. She then said, "Thank you Noah, for all of this."

I looked up to the rest of the group and then said, "We aren't done here. Not by a long shot. I want four individuals to take Beth into a room at that hotel a block down from here. Two people stay with her, two more guard her room. One of them should be Lindsay, as well as the one who plans on shooting her after she passes on. Any volunteers?"

Chef, to my surprise, volunteered and said, "I'll be the one to help out farm girl. She helped me at the end of TDA and I never really thanked her."

Heather also volunteered, to my surprise. She said, "I will be with her to the end. I wronged her during TDI and after everything that has happened, I feel as if I should redeem myself."

Justin surprised me by volunteering to be with her, as he said, "I will also be with you Beth. I think that you need something beautiful to see as you pass on. Imagine my radiant beauty as a shining beacon to help you get to heaven safely."

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "Wait, you believe in heaven anti-me?"

Justin groaned as I called him that and said, "Right now, it doesn't matter. The prospect of heaven will help motivate us."

I shrugged and said, "If you say so. Anyways, avoid touching the infected area, as I'm not sure if the virus can be passed by contact. Lindsay, Justin, Heather, and Chef will guard Beth until she passes on. After that, meet us back by the ship, since we will be heading there later anyways."

The five nodded and took Beth to the hotel. We all stood there, mourning Beth until we heard an odd growling noise. We all looked disturbed until Alejandro said, "Wait a moment amigos, is that Ezekiel?"

Several people seemed to think it was Ezekiel who had growled and I said, "Wow Chris, we aren't even on Total Drama anymore and you can still make us go crazy. The prospect of a million dollars caused him to revert to his feral state."

Chris groaned and said, "Like I knew that would happen!"

I sighed and said, "Well, we do have some time to kill. We should scout out any possible survivors. Lets see, there are 20 of us, so five groups of 4, or four groups of 5?"

Cody nervously said, "I think we should be in four groups of five. Strength in numbers, right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah that makes sense. Let's form up into four groups and then we will head in four directions to scout out the city. Check anywhere where survivors may be holed up, like police stations, government buildings, and office buildings. A good sign is if the stairs in a building are broken, then survivors are present."

Everyone nodded and we split up into four groups. I was with Katie, Sadie, Duncan, and Gwen. Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, and DJ grouped up. Chris tagged along with Courtney, Alejandro, Owen and Izzy. Cody, Sierra, Eva, Tyler, and Trent rounded out the last group. We all headed off in different directions, trying to find any evidence that someone may still be alive.

* * *

As my group started to walk, we kept quiet. We all knew that the quieter we were, the safer we would be. We came across a couple of zombies, but they soon fell to Duncan's crowbar and the hatchet I had found. After walking for about a half hour, we came across a police station. The door was unlocked, so we opened it and went inside.

Katie, Sadie, and I went toward the common area, while Duncan and Gwen went to check out the bunks that were located in the station. I presume that when they need to be called into action, the best place to sleep is in the station. Anyways, when we walked past a desk, there was a dead person with their face down on the desk. Not a good sign. My girlfriend and I walked toward the restrooms, while Sadie checked the showers.

After both checks resulted with no evidence of survivors, we went to look in the garage. We entered and saw three cop cars missing and all of the weaponry, save for some rounds of ammunition, were gone. A groan shocked the three of us and we turned around, to see the guard that we presumed was dead, was actually part of the undead. We backed up, the zombie continually coming closer. I took the hatchet and was ready to strike the ghoul, but I couldn't find a suitable opening.

All of a sudden, we heard a gunshot, and the zombie fell over, dead, or maybe re-dead as they already died once. Regardless, Gwen was behind the zombie, with a police-issued handgun. I looked at it and said, "Where did you find that?"

Gwen shrugged and said, "It was in the bunk room. Duncan and I found a couple of them under mattresses and pillows. Duncan's scoping out the rest of the compound for any food or medical supplies. I'm guessing that nobody is here?"

Katie said, "Yeah. Let's get out of here this place is creepy, right Sadie?"

Sadie agreed, "Oh, so totally creepy."

Gwen muttered to me, "That's kind of annoying how they ask each other things like that all the time."

I sighed and said, "It is, but I can try to change them."

Gwen smirked and said, "Good luck."

We found Duncan in the lobby, with a few bottles of water and a police belt with a handgun in it. He said, "Well, I couldn't find much in the kitchen, but I did find some water bottles. Let's get going, we should scope out more of the city before it starts getting dark." We left the police station and continued to search the city, finding little more than abandoned buildings, dried blood, dead bodies, and spoiled food.

At one point we came across another person still living, but they had sustained many bites and his brown hair was ripped out in parts. His brown eyes were almost lifeless, but he managed to toss the katana blade he had been wielding to Gwen and said, "Hey, you're the Total Drama people. You shouldn't waste time here, because when it gets dark, the zombies come out en masse. I was traveling through at dawn, being as stealthy as possible, but I was ambushed. I wasn't able to move and have been stuck here all day. If I can give you one piece of advice, don't be a hero. I was here because I was en route to see if one of my friends was still alive, a friend I thought could survive this. I should've just headed for America. Don't make the same mistake I did."

I looked at this poor fellow and said, "You're very brave, you know that?"

The person coughed violently and said, "Thanks. Look my time isn't long here. You're Noah, right?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Do I look like Noah?"

The person coughed again and said, "Look, I want you to get out of here alive, so when I die, Noah, I want to have the honor of you shutting down my brain."

I solemnly looked at the teenaged boy and said, "I will fulfill your last request."

The person coughed very violently and said, "Than-."

He never finished his statement as the light from his eyes vanished. Gwen handed me the person's katana and said, "It would be fitting to end him with his blade."

I simply nodded and took the sword before saying, "Katie, please look away, I don't want you to see this."

I never heard a confirmation and simply took the sword and decapitated the head. Duncan took some matches he found next to the teenaged boy and lit the body and head on fire. He looked at the now burning corpse and said, "Let's make his sacrifice not be in vain. We should head back."

We walked in silence as we walked a different route than the way we came, crossing more bodies and a few more possible safe houses. Every single place we searched was empty, with all the food and other supplies taken. Even after a day, this whole city appeared deserted. After another hour and a half of walking and searching, we were back at the pier.

Cody, Sierra, Eva, Tyler, and Trent were back as well and they were using shovels to push the dead that were felled earlier into the water. Tyler saw us and said, "So did you guys find anything?"

I shook my head and said, "Not really. We found a couple of guns, some water bottles, a few medical supplies, and one person who was on the verge of dying from the disease. I ended up fulfilling his final request and severed his brain stem when he died."

Tyler sighed and said, "Same thing. We found some canned food and a couple of first aid kits, but most places had been empty or looted. We found a couple axes in addition to the shovels, but not much else."

Chris voice rang out, "You think you didn't find anything? Our entire group found a few knives and a shotgun with no ammunition. Nothing else."

Duncan sighed and said, "I guess those that managed to survive took what they could."

Justin said, "Well, at least you had a productive day." He walked over to us along with Heather and Lindsay, who was crying. Tyler dropped his shovel and went to comfort his girlfriend.

I sighed and said, "I take it Beth has passed on?"

Heather sighed and said, "Yeah. It took the combined strength of Justin and me to pry Lindsay away from the bed. Chef should be here shortly."

Harold's group finally made it back and said, "Well, we found some pretty good things."

Most people quirked their eyebrows and said, "You did? How?"

Harold smiled and produced a hacksaw that he brought with him. He said, "The military surplus story was barricaded, so I cut the gate open. The man who was holed up there with his family said we could take some rounds and a couple of rifles, as long as we barricaded the door when we left. We invited him to join us, but they had some unfinished business to take care of, so we left."

I smiled, something I never expected would happen as an intern with jet black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a navy blue tee shirt and black jeans walked over and said to Chris, "Its done Chris."

He clapped and said, "Very good! Get the rest of the interns and meet us back here."

We looked on in confusion and when everyone, including Chef, was present, Chris said, "Okay. The animals we saved have been released, so now we need to go. The longer we wait, the worse off we are. The interns devised a chart to show which group you are in. There will be three groups and each one will head for a different city, and then America. The only reason is so that if one group gets overrun, the others will live. Group 1, which will head to Toronto, will be Noah, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Leshawna, Eva, DJ, and Justin. Group 2, which will go to Quebec City, will be Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Gwen, Chef, Owen, Izzy, and Courtney. The last group, which is going to Montreal is Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, Heather, myself, Cody, Sierra, and Trent. The reason we are heading to these cities is because they are near heavily populated parts of America, where military defense is bound to be greater. Four interns each will accompany the groups. When you get to America, go to the military commander in charge and tell them you are from Total Drama and ask them if they can contact other commanders and see if the other groups have arrived yet. Once you get to America, head to New York City. I own an apartment building there and only the employees that service the building live there. The secretary knows the names of every contestant, so you can all get a room. Just ask for the location of McLean Tower. Anyways, it's getting late, so let's stay in a hotel and leave in the morning. Several people should stand watch in the lobby to make sure no zombies wander inside. We can have eight hour long watches with three people each. So let's find our temporary shelter." We all agreed and prepared for the next morning, when we would split up and head for America.

* * *

Authors Note (again): Sorry to anyone who likes Beth, but she was planned to be dead from the very start. Ezekiel has dissappeared, but he may not be dead. Starting from the next chapter, the story will cycle between the three groups as they venture to America and encounter the undead, lose some companions, and encounter survivors. Each chapter will be a different group, starting with Noah's group, the Duncan's, and then Chris', then back to Noah. Oh, and I'm not sure exactly where Camp Wawanakwa would be located, so the groups are all heading east and then south from the unnamed city they were located in this chapter. My offer to accept intern OC's still stands and I will accept ANY intern OC's. If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to two to review, that would be great, and I will be back soon with more zombies and maybe another death, only time will tell. Until next time!


	5. On to Toronto! Noah's Journey, Part 1

Disclaimer: Total Drama and Zombieland are not owned by me. The OC introduced later on is mine, but that's it.

Authors Note: For the record, here's the members of this group: Noah, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Leshawna, Eva, DJ, and Justin. Also, the entire thing is either Noah's point of view or a third person point of view. The third person point of view is used only when Noah is not present.

* * *

For the first few days after we departed for Toronto, there was little communication between us at all. We didn't really speak much, aside from warnings during battle and one of us telling the others where we were going if one decided to step away from the group for a moment. The impact of Beth's death as well as the overwhelming sense of despair that not everyone would make it out alive dampened our spirits. After a careful decision of mine, we decided to skirt large urban areas, as the most zombies would be there as well. That's not to say we didn't end up fighting some of the ghouls, but when we did, it was small altercations, no more than a dozen zombies.

One major problem presented itself soon after leaving the others: a lack of proper transportation. Since we were unable to find many operable vehicles, mobility was limited to walking. For our group, there was not much ground we could cover in a day. If we were lucky, we could cover maybe 30 miles a day, and that was pushing it. We all had reasons for not being able to move quickly, except for Eva and DJ. Their strength would enable them to move much quicker than the rest of us, but we all knew that wasn't an option. For many of us, our physical ability is what prevented us from being quick. Some of us would exercise a little bit at night where we set up camp, just so we could stay in shape.

For shelter, we would make due with what we could find. Sometimes we would stay in a cave or other sheltered area, other times we would rest in an abandoned house for the night.

Five days after our departure from the others, communication finally picked up. Harold had found a radio and begun searching channels regularly in an attempt to locate other survivors. Unfortunately, most radio stations were broadcasting an emergency alert message that was pre-recorded.

Katie and I began to get more intimate. We didn't have sex, but we did get to second base within a few days and we did sleep with each other every night, when one of us wasn't on watch duty, mind you. I could tell that she was more comfortable when I was around, protecting her. One morning, DJ told me that when he and Katie had watch duty, she had be shaking, unnerved because I was catching some Z's and was unable to watch her.

Justin appeared to be talking with Sadie and Eva more, though he generally refrained from communicating with me. Which is just fine by me, as I don't really fancy the anti-me. Actually, I ended up talking with DJ and Katie the most. I'm not really sure why, but in a post-apocalyptic setting, people want to talk with the calmest people they're with.

Regardless, about a week after we left for Toronto, we stopped in a small town for the night. Before it got too dark, we found a small, easily defendable home to use for shelter. The reason this home was easily defendable was because it had only one door: the front door. In addition, the upstairs had a balcony overlooking the street, allowing for easy surveillance.

After sweeping the house for any zombies and seeing that it was clear, we all spread out among the rooms. I found my way into the study, to see what types of books the owner had. Harold and Leshawna went upstairs to two rooms that I surmised belonged to the owner's children. Harold went into the room for the owner's son, which had comic books, video games, and the like, while Leshawna entered the daughter's room, which appeared to have quite the collection of music. Eva and DJ found the exercise room, which for them was a good thing because the two most muscular members should stay in shape. Justin volunteered for first watch, while Sadie decided to accompany him. Katie spent most of her time with me, which was fine because it gave us some time to talk.

I gave my girlfriend a hug and asked, "So, how are you doing?"

Katie sighed and pulled me closer to her body, and said, "As long as you are here, I have nothing to fear."

I smiled and cupped her cheek and said, "I love you, you know that right?"

She put her arms around my neck and said, "I know you love me. And I love you too."

I positioned my arms around her waist and said, "Have you noticed we rarely talk? Most of the time we're fighting or walking or sleeping or-."

She put one of her fingers to my lips and finished my sentence, "Or kissing?"

Katie gave me a seductive smirk and I said, "Are you trying to hint at something?"

She leaned close to my ear and whispered, "That depends. Do you think I'm hinting at something?"

Katie still had her head near my ear so I whispered back, "I think you're hinting that you want to make out."

She backed up and purred, "My Noah, you are so smart. Yes I do want to make out."

A seductive smirk crept onto my face and I asked, "Shall we take this to the master bedroom?"

Katie's seductive smirk was still on her face as she said, "Yeah, let's go to the bedroom."

As the two of us wandered over to the bedroom, I poked my head into the room where Harold was and said, "Harold, if anyone needs us, Katie and I will be in the master bedroom. Knock before entering please."

Harold nodded and said, "Okay. Have fun with your girlfriend."

I smirked and replied, "I intend to." Katie and I entered the master bedroom and closed the door behind us.

* * *

Justin and Sadie were sitting on the balcony, overlooking the street. In reality, Justin was looking over the street, while Sadie was looking at the model. Justin also had a pair of night vision goggles. Any lights that were on were by the rear of the house, so that their position was not given away. He looked up and down the street once more and saw only one or two zombies.

Justin sighed and whispered, "Looks like it's going to be a quiet night; don't you agree Sadie?"

The chubbier BFF looked with the night vision goggles and saw the same couple of zombies Justin saw and then replied, "Yeah. Looks like we've got it easy today."

Silence filled the air again as Justin and Sadie kept passing the night vision goggles and looking for anything suspicious. After an hour and a half had passed, Justin saw something unusual in the goggles. He looked more carefully and saw a young man sneaking between bushes and the like, skirting around the zombies. With a "Wait Here" gesture to Sadie, Justin entered the house and went to find Harold.

Upon entering the room where Harold was, Justin said, "I just spotted someone sneaking around the street. Should we find this person?"

Harold tapped his chin in thought and said, "Well, we could always use more help. On the other hand, we risk infection by going out. For all we know this person could have been bitten. I will scout this person and see how dangerous it could be."

Justin raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure, I mean, what about you? You could easily get bitten."

Harold placed a hand on the model's shoulder and said, "You are currently on watch, right? Just keep an eye on me and if too many zombies get too close, take them out. I'll have a katana on me, but that can only do so much."

Justin looked unsure with Harold's words but sighed and said, "Okay Harold. I trust you know what you're doing. Just don't take any unnecessary risks."

Harold shook his head and said, "Don't worry. I have this all planned out." Harold then proceeded to change into an all black ensemble while Justin returned to the balcony.

After a few minutes, Justin saw Harold's figure run out into the street. The super nerd stealthily jumped around the houses in the area until Justin no longer saw the nerd jump around. The model fearfully cocked his gun and waited.

* * *

Harold jumped behind a green house to see that there were a couple zombie carcasses on the ground. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, Harold noticed a light coming from inside the house. Carefully opening the door, he entered. After closing the door, he said, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was silence until he heard a quiet voice say, "Wait, is there another one of the living?" From out of the basement, a person of Asian descent emerged. He was wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans. One interesting thing to note about this teen was that he was wearing a headband with Chinese characters and a black belt around his waist.

Harold said, "Um, are you okay? Like, have you been bitten or something?"

The teen looked at the nerd and said, "Yeah, I've been perfectly fine. Zombies can't even get close to me, since I took sword fighting lessons as a child. I'm Danny by the way."

Harold shook his head and said, "Cool, I'm okay with a sword, but most of my skills I know from Zelda and Star Wars. Anyways, I'm Harold."

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Harold? As in Harold from Total Drama? That's why you looked familiar."

Harold hit his chest with his fist and then coughed before saying, "Yup, that's me. Look, me and some other people from the show are hiding out here for the night. You wanna join us?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm going crazy being all by myself." The nerd then led the warrior-like teen back to their hideout, being careful to not attract the attention of the undead. Once the two teens made it to the house, they quickly got inside. Once there, Harold gathered the others.

* * *

Katie and I exited the bedroom when Harold said he had big news to tell us. I was a little upset that Harold interrupted my time alone with Katie. Regardless, in tough times like the ones we are in now, listening to those you can trust is a good thing.

Katie and I were the last ones to show up, besides the anti-me, who wanted to do one more watch over the neighborhood. While everyone was waiting for Justin to show up, I noticed a shadow being cast from the kitchen. The shape was unlike that of any other person in our group. Could Harold have found another survivor? My thoughts were shaken from me as Katie wrapped her arms around my chest, giggling as she nuzzled my head slightly.

When Justin finally arrived, Harold said, "Guys, the reason I called you all here was because I have found another survivor. Meet Danny!"

This new arrival entered the room we were in, and we got a good look at him. He was wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans that stayed close to his body. Good thing, as baggy clothes could easily be grabbed by ghouls. He also wore a headband with Chinese characters and a black belt, probably being a representation of his heritage as he was clearly Asian. He went through and introduced himself to everyone, shaking their hands.

When he got to me, he said, "Noah, nice to meet you."

I nodded and said, "Same. Let me just let you know one thing. I lead this group, so I expect you to accept that."

Danny nodded and said, "I fully accept that you are leader and will help you until I die or we make it to America." I nodded and shook his hand.

The next morning when I awoke, I awoke to moans. Seeing as how the master bedroom, where Katie and I slept, was on the side of the house facing the street, it was easier to hear the moans.

I shook my gorgeous girlfriend awake and whispered, "Katie, be a dear and wake the others. I gotta prepare."

She lazily opened an eye and looked at me and said, "Do I have to? This is the first time we've slept in a bed this nice in awhile."

I nodded and quietly said, "Unfortunately, zombies are outside."

I instinctively put my hand over her mouth as she shrieked something that I believe was, "What! Zombies are outside!"

She quickly caught on to what I was doing and licked my hand. As I brought it to the bedspread and wiped the saliva off, she got up and went to get the others. We gathered what stuff we brought into the room and exited it. In the main living area, Eva was at work cooking something on the stove. She was oblivious to the zombies as she was listening to her mp3 player. It was still able to hold a charge because I built a small portable charger that operates on batteries. It's quite ingenious actually, as it is basically a USB port and a small computer chip inside of a small metal tin. **[1]** I tapped her shoulder while Katie awoke the others.

Eva paused her music and turned to me, saying, "Noah, what's up?"

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "You're cooking something. Why?"

Eva shrugged and said, "I guess we deserved a decent meal for a change."

I then pointed out, "Okay. I hope you realized that all the zombies are now coming here, since they smelled the food."

Eva grumbled something and grabbed her weapon, ready to fight. I ran upstairs where I found DJ and Harold on watch duty. The pair looked tired, as they hadn't slept much for the night.

DJ noticed me first and said, "Noah! Katie came up here and told us to monitor the situation."

I nodded and said, "Okay, and that is?"

Harold pointed down the right side of the street and said, "Most of the zombies came from the West. There's already a bunch outside the door. Good thing we reinforced it."

I looked around before saying, "Never mind that. Do we have an escape route?"

DJ nodded and said, "There was some tunnel thing in the basement. I didn't go into it as I was kinda scared to, but there is a tunnel."

I tapped my chin in thought before saying, "Alright, get your stuff and get ready to leave. The sooner we get out of here, the better. I just hope this tunnel leads to somewhere safer than here."

I ran inside and saw Justin and Leshawna scrambling to get things like toothpaste, toilet paper, soap, and cosmetics (For Justin, not Leshawna). I went downstairs and saw Katie, Sadie, and Eva gathering whatever nonperishable food they could find and stuffing it into the backpacks. Danny was waiting by the front door setting something up. He was stringing a wire across the doorway. The wire seemed to be connected to a lighter.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "And just what are you doing?"

Danny responded not looking up from his work, "I'm setting up a trap. Once the zombies come through the door, they'll trip the tripwire. It will turn the lighter on and the lighter will burn the oil that I will place right before we leave. A string right above the lighter will lead to the main puddle."

I shook my head slightly and then said, "Okay, fine. When you're done, gather up some things."

Danny looked up at me and said, "But the only things I have are my clothes, my sword, and my small backpack."

I shook my head and then said with an obnoxious tone, "Yeah, you may want that. Look, get some extra clothes from what's left here, alright?"

Danny tied a knot in the string and said, "Okay, sure. Make sure nobody touches the string." He then ran upstairs to find some extra clothes.

I turned to the three girls that were now in the hall and said, "Tell the others to go to the basement when they are done."

They nodded and ran off. As soon as they went upstairs, DJ and Harold came downstairs, ready to leave. DJ had a shotgun in his hands as well as a pistol in his belt's holster. His backpack had clothes and food, as well as ammo. Harold had his katana blade across his back, his rifle in his hands. His backpack had clothes and ammunition. They simply nodded and headed to the basement. I stood, guarding the door, my dual pistols in my hands, a crowbar on my belt, and a small crossbow on my back.

Leshawna and Sadie came down the stairs next, Leshawna saying, "Girl, let's get down to that basement and fast!"

Sadie called out to me saying, "Noah! Katie's making sure Justin gets down here and then she's going to get you!"

I simply nodded my agreement. I heard the door behind me start to bend slightly. Last night before bed we found a sheet of aluminum and put it over the door, followed by a few planks of wood, to help barricade our fortress better. Katie hurried down the stairs next, Justin right behind her. She stood over by me while Justin nodded and went to the basement.

After another couple of minutes, Eva finally came down, Danny on her shoulder.

She looked angry and barked, "Look, you needed clothes, you got clothes!"

Danny angrily hit her back and said, "Yeah, but I wanted his collection of manga! He's got some pretty rare stuff!"

Eva grumbled, "Nerd."

I called out, "Eva, put him down, but guard the stairs, make sure he doesn't go back up. Danny, finish your trap."

The fitness buff put the Asian down, who ran to the garage to get some oil. When he returned, he poured the flammable liquid in a large pool on the ground. He then took a string and ran it through the puddle. He tied the string to a hook on the wall. The lighter attached to the trip wire ran was positioned under the string. He looked it over before grabbing his bag and descending to the basement. Eva was the next to go, followed by Katie and lastly myself. As I closed the trapdoor to the basement, I saw undead hands burst through the thin sheet of aluminum.

I looked at the other eight teens in the light provided by the light bulb and said, "DJ, lead us to that tunnel please." After he did, we all looked into the well carved, dimly lit tunnel. I quirked an eyebrow and said, "The smoothness of the walls, it's unnatural."

Harold looked at it too and said, "Yeah, I don't think some average guy was drilling this. I mean, it looks like this was made by someone rich. Gosh, why would someone do that?"

Leshawna shook her head and said, "I don't know, string bean, but we ain't gonna find out just standin' here!"

Eva looked between the rest of us and said, "Okay, I guess I'll go first."

She then walked down the pathway. Harold and Leshawna were the next to go, followed by myself, Katie, Sadie, and Justin. The four of us walked side-by-side, in that order. DJ and Danny brought up the rear.

As we walked down the pathway, I could've sworn that I saw a few faded symbols. The symbol I saw was octagonal in shape. It was then divided into eight segments. The segments were alternating between red and white. I thought I recognized the symbol, but maybe it was just me. The tunnel was long, and it took a while for us to reach the other end of it.

When we emerged from the tunnel, we were in a dilapidated laboratory. There were papers scattered everywhere, and the large incubator-like devices, the ones that look like big test tubes, were shattered. The symbol I saw in the tunnel was all over the lab.

I picked up one of the papers with print that was still legible and it read, "Biosphere 38 Day 206. The subject has become unstable. A.W. has planned to exterminate the subject and shut the facility down. Research will continue in other facilities and all employees who were not infected will be transferred to a different facility. However, as of yesterday, July, 19, 2007, only a third of the staff hasn't shown any traces of infection. The facility will be shut down in two days, but those here who are not infected fear it will be too late by then."

After reading the document a few times, I said, "Well, this has been like this for almost four years now. Whatever they were doing here, it appears to have been biological research, perhaps for biological warfare."

Eva picked up a paper and said, "Noah, this paper says something about how there is no known cure. A cure for what?"

I took the paper from her and looked at it. After analyzing it for a moment, I said, "Well, if my instinct is correct, the cure that they were looking for has something to do with the subject they were testing on."

Danny just then said, "Um, guys? Should we be worried about contracting whatever it may be that the people here got?"

Harold spoke up, "No need my friends. This memo I found says that the infection cannot be transmitted by air. If can only be transferred through blood."

Katie sighed and then said, "Well, that's a relief."

Sadie nodded and added, "Yeah, such a relief."

DJ asked, "So now what?"

Justin, who was on the far side of the room, said, "We could take this elevator."

I rolled my eyes and said, "This place has been shut down for almost four years. I doubt the elevator would still work."

Justin pushed the button anyways, and a computerized voice said, "Elevator now running on auxiliary power."

I shrugged and said, "I've been wrong before. It may be a rare occasion, but it's happened."

The nine of us entered the elevator and it went the only place it could go, the ground floor. When we emerged, there was more laboratory equipment in shambles. It was hard to believe that at one point, this place was a research laboratory. I saw the same symbol on the walls in this new room as well. We all carefully walked through the broken room until we got to the entrance to the lobby of the facility. It looked like a standard waiting room, with a receptionist desk, some chairs near the desk, stairwells leading upstairs as well as a couple of elevators. We hurriedly exited the building and looked around at where we were.

We were in the downtown area of the town. I shouldn't say we were in a town, as it was larger than a town, yet it was also smaller than a city. Regardless, we were in the middle of downtown, in the middle of the day. Zombies nearby noticed us and let out their chilling moans, signaling fresh flesh.

I grabbed Katie and held her close, using my crowbar to bash in the heads of nearby ghouls while Katie blasted away with her shotgun. Harold and Danny were holding their own with their katanas, while Eva ran into a nearby hardware store. Before I had the chance to wonder where she was going, she ran outside, chainsaw in hands. She revved the engine of the large tool and charged into the horde. I heard the distinct sound of bone, tooth, brain, and other parts of the body be taken apart by the chainsaw. Harold and Danny ran in right after her, to act as support.

The rest of us picked off whatever zombies we could. Sadie took her pistols and shot at the zombies approaching us, while DJ shot those surrounding Eva, Harold, and Danny with his shotgun. Katie, Leshawna, and I shot at those who tried to ambush us from dark corners. Justin, like DJ, was shooting the large mob, but he was using a rifle.

At one point, I used my dual pistols to kill two zombies simultaneously and then used my crossbow to shoot two more through the head with one bolt. Justin, though I don't want to admit it, made a good kill when he shot one zombie point blank and the force caused the defeated ghoul to crash into another undead. The second one got his skull crushed when the dead zombie fell on top of it and smashed it against the pavement. Eva was grinning as her chainsaw cut through undead flesh. She had few troubles until the engine began to die. When it did, she shouted, "Aw crap! Stupid thing died on me!" She made the most out of the situation by using the chainsaw as a bludgeoning weapon. I noticed Katie and Sadie did a combo attack type of thing, since they both shot two zombies, turned around and shot past each other killing a third zombie each. Even more amazing was that the six zombies they killed all fell over simultaneously. At one point I believe I saw Harold do a wall jump off of a nearby building, killing two ghouls at once. DJ was swinging his shotgun around when he didn't have enough time to reload it, but his strength was able to take a number of zombies down.

We kept fighting for a while, shooting, chopping, and beating zombies until a siren went off. This siren was like one that would go off before an air raid. Everyone, human and zombie alike, looked at the source of the siren: the building we had been in a half hour earlier.

A female, yet slightly electronic voice said, "Attention, power reserves low. Attention, power reserves low. In order to protect the secrets of this facility, detonation will occur in five minutes." A set of flares went off from the roof of the building and all the zombies became attracted to the bright, red light. Luckily those dead beings are too stupid to continue hunting a meal when a ridiculously bright light is seen in the sky.

The nine of us ran until we found a car dealership a block away from the building. Eva and DJ raced inside and found two sets of keys. Luckily, the two cars that the keys belonged to were full of gas. Eva, Justin, Leshawna, and Harold got in one car. Katie, Sadie and DJ got in the other car. I was about to get in the car when I noticed Danny standing away from us.

I looked at him and said, "Danny, what are you waiting for? Get in the car!"

Danny looked away from us, as he looked sad, and said, "I'm not going with you. In that scrap back there, I was bitten. I'm going to become one of those freaks now. I'll stay behind and fight, give you guys a chance to escape."

Moans diverted our attention as we saw zombies coming from the east, blocking our escape route. Danny tightened the headband around his head and he said, "I'll get on the hood of the car, cut through them while you all escape. This is the only way."

I solemnly looked down and said, "Fine. If that is the way it must be."

I got in the car and Danny stood on the hood. The two cars took off toward the new horde. Danny leapt from the hood when we were close enough and he cut three zombies in half at once. He hit the ground and kept cutting, clearing a path for the cars.

We drove our cars down the path he cut. As we got away from the city, I yelled, "Thank you Danny! We shall never forget your bravery!" Danny did not acknowledge my response, as he was too busy cutting zombies.

About a minute and a half after leaving Danny, a large fireball filled the air behind us. The building had blown up, taking out the entire town, and probably Danny with it. It was an honorable way to go, fighting for your friends as your inevitable doom awaited you.

We drove eastward, the large smoke cloud remaining in vision for a long time. We did not know what would lie ahead of us next, but we all hoped it would not be as sorrowful as this day had been.

* * *

**[1]** - One of my friends actually built an iPod charger in an Altoids Tin using batteries, a computer chip, and a USB port.

* * *

Author's Note (Again): Finally, after depriving my readers of more Total Drama Zombieland, I get my act together and finally write another chapter! So please review, check out my other fics, PM me with comments, or any combination of the 3. Danny from this chapter is the same Danny from my Total Drama High School fic. I didn't elaborate on his personality because he was going to be a one chapter character. I will have a few other OC's in this fic, some from TDHS, some that are brand new. Also, for any who are wondering, there is a cause for the zombie outbreak, and it will be elaborated on in future chapters. By the end of the fic, the truth will be known. Feel free to guess, but I am not telling. Until next time!


	6. On to Quebec! Duncan's Journey, Part 1

Okay, so sorry about the late update and everything. I've just been ocupied with school and other stuff. Anyways, more zombies! And two deaths! Plus, there's a hint at the next franchise that is going to be crossed over. Try to guess it if you can. Anyways, more details below!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Zombieland, or anything that will be mixed into this fanfic.

* * *

It had been maybe a week since we left the others. We were heading for Quebec, but hardly making any progress as we couldn't walk too far in one day. I for one blame Owen for that, but I won't hold it against him.

Anyways, any towns we encountered were abandoned, and there weren't many extra supplies either. There was nothing but empty buildings and zombies in every town or city we came across. Inside our own little group, things could be better. Courtney, despite all the zombies and everything, was still sour with me about getting together with Gwen. Gwen and I tried to get along with Courtney, but if she wants to keep being a bitch about the whole thing, so be it.

Geoff and Bridgette were keeping a vigilant eye out for zombies, which thoroughly surprised me. I figured they would suck face relatively often until one of them became a zombie, but they only made out when we stopped for the night. But I'm not complaining, as we can always use more lookouts as we travel. Owen, Izzy, and Chef rounded out our group, and they did a good job of keeping an eye out for any zombies. I actually figured Owen would've become a zombie by now, but he hasn't yet, which isn't a bad thing. After all, the more survivors, the better.

It had been maybe a week and a half or maybe two weeks since we left the others when we finally found something. We were still a few miles from where we currently were, but I saw it with the high powered binoculars we had. It appeared to be some type of compound. It was at least the size of a small town, completely surrounded by a wall made of steel. There were several towers mixed in with the wall, at the corners, assumingly to take out any zombies.

I consulted anyone who would listen and asked them their opinion, and it seemed unanimous. Everyone thought we should head for the fortress and see if there are any survivors. And even if there wasn't anyone there, it would still serve as a defense against the undead. We immediately departed for the large defensive outpost.

* * *

Inside a small room somewhere, several security cameras were set up and operational. The cameras continually panned around their surroundings, searching for any sign of life. When the cameras first picked up Duncan and his group, they stopped moving. The being inside the security room saw that there were survivors and said to itself, "So there are others that are alive. I must tell the mistress." The being then left the room to find someone.

* * *

As my group got closer to the large compound, a dull moaning sound was heard. I shouted, "Be prepared! It sounds like there are some zombies nearby!"

Everyone became extra vigilant until Gwen said, "Um, guys? I think that moaning sound is coming from that place we're trying to get to, because I don't think it used to be that close."

Looking ahead, I saw that the large defensive outpost had in fact gotten closer to us. Using the binoculars, I saw that the big base was actually moving on a big set of treads. It hadn't moved far, due to the immense weight of the town on top of the treads. We all stood there, mouths agape, looking in awe at what was happening in front of us. We slowly made our way to the front of the large moving compound.

When we were close to the front of the base, it stopped moving. A ramp deployed from the door to the ground and we ascended it to the door. It slid open with a mechanical hiss and we entered to find a small room with a door opposite where we came in. Once we were all inside, the doors closed behind us.

A mechanized voice then said, "Please use the restroom and provide a urine sample. It is needed to make sure nobody is infected. Failure to comply will result in immediate ejection."

I looked around and saw that there were plastic cups on the wall, a bathroom next to them. I glanced at the others and sighed before saying, "Fine, I'll go first." I entered the bathroom, did as the person in charge wanted, and then exited for the next person. After the eight of us had provided a urine sample, we waited.

After about twenty minutes the door we had yet to enter hissed open and the same voice from before said, "Admission accepted. Welcome to the Divine Compound." We all exited through the door slowly, cautious as to what could await us in the compound. After exiting the room, we found ourselves in a large courtyard. A few main roads ran through the courtyard, and the roads had a few houses on them. A large warehouse was located to the right of where we were, a community center style building to the left. Directly ahead of us was a large mansion. Looking around, it appeared as if an entire town had simply been lifted up out of the ground and placed onto treads, as virtually everything aside from a school, church, and businesses were present.

A white robot with a round body and thin limbs approached us and said, "New guests, please follow me to Mistress Divine's mansion." The robot then headed toward the mansion and we followed, slightly cautious as to what was happening. Soon, we entered and saw that the mansion was unbelievably fancy. Large tapestries hung from the walls and there were gold trinkets everywhere. We proceeded through the main hall until we reached a large pair of doors.

The robot stopped us and said, "These are Mistress Divine's chambers. Please wait for her here." The robot walked off, but nobody knew what it was going to do. After a moment of waiting, we felt a slight jerking motion, which Chef assumed was the compound moving again. After another minute or two of waiting, the large doors in front of us opened.

Standing in the doorway was a girl roughly our age with short brown hair that had a few orange highlights running through it. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked at us and said, "Hello. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

We followed the girl into the room and saw that it was like a large sitting room. There were a few large couches and a couple of comfy looking chairs. A piano sat in the corner and there were two doors on the far side of the room. Also scattered around the room were bookshelves and some shelving that held board games. After we all settled ourselves on the couches, the girl sat down in one of the chairs and said, "Would you all care for something to drink? I have almost any type of drink in my private stash. It's nearly full, as I don't go into it often, and we get new guests even less often."

Geoff was the first to speak up, "Yeah, a soda would be awesome, dudette!"

Bridgette shook her head at her boyfriend but said, "A cold water would be great."

Gwen said, "I'll take an iced tea."

Courtney, who seemed to do the opposite of Gwen during this ordeal, said, "If you have any lemonade, that would be fine."

Owen chuckled and said, "Can I have a soda too?"

Izzy cackled slightly as she asked, "Oh, can I have a mix of lemonade, iced tea, and fruit punch, but without the tea?"

I shrugged and said, "A root beer would hit the spot right about now."

Chef, who was the last one to speak said, "A beer. I've needed one of those."

The girl nodded and said, "Okay, they will be here in a minute."

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "How?"

She giggled and said, "A robot took the order. Anyways, it's time for introductions. I'm Divine, and I am in charge of this mobile fortress."

I asked in a surprised tone, "You? But you're only as old as we are!"

Divine laughed and said, "That may be true, but I am a genius, particularly when it came to robotics. I helped save innocent civilians with my robots when this first started."

Gwen then spoke out, asking, "Yeah, I've had a question about this whole thing. Why is an entire town on top of giant treads? And better yet, how did you manage to get the town on the treads?"

Divine sighed and said, "It's a long story, actually. My father was always a little crazy. My family has owned all the property in this town since my great-great-great grandfather founded it. Since we own the land of the town, my father designed an intricate mechanical system to be built underground. When a disaster would occur, these giant treads would lift the town up off the ground and be able to move the town, as a sort of moving fortress. It's too bad he wasn't around to see his work come to fruition."

Izzy giggled and said, "That's pretty interesting, almost as interesting as the time when I got the RCMP on my back."

Courtney raised an eyebrow at Izzy and said, "Anyways, about the robots. How did you manage to build all of them?"

Divine stood and said as she walked to an intercom device, "I didn't build all of them by myself, silly. If you excuse me, Zack, Ken, Kyle, Chris, could you come to the sitting room?"

Divine sat back down and soon four more people emerged from the doors to the main hall. Two of them were Japanese twins, with similar looks. One had black hair, a black and red striped shirt, and black pants, while the other had white hair and an all white ensemble. The other two arrivals were teens like us, but one was taller and had short brown hair and the shorter teen had long brown hair. The taller of the two teens had a white t-shirt and jeans on and sat down next to Divine. The shorter teen wore a faded blue polo shirt and a pair of tan pants. He sat down in one of the chairs and turned on a laptop.

Divine stood up and gestured to the four and said, "These four are my assistants in building the robots." Gesturing to the taller teen, she said, "Zack here helps design and build the external frame." Next she gestured to the other teen on the computer and said, "Chris is the one who programs everything." Finally, she gestured to the Japanese twins and said, "Ken, the one with black hair, and Kyle, the one with the white hair, they help with all the intricacies involved with the robots. And I do most of the wiring involved with the robots."

Bridgette spoke up, "So what exactly do these robots do?"

Divine shrugged and said, "General work, I suppose. They keep the interior maintained, you know make sure the grass is cut, dispose of trash, etc. A select few are also my personal maids, and a few also guard the compound from the defense towers at the corners. They make life easier for those living here."

Geoff raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, exactly how many people live here, dudette?"

Divine started to count on her fingers as she added up the people and then said, "Other than all of us in the room right now, I would say about a dozen families, close to forty people in all. Now, I need some business to attend to, any final questions?"

I stood and said, "Actually, yes. First, where are we going? And also, will you let us stay here?"

Divine smiled and said, "We are simply headed for America. I was thinking we would go near Quebec and then move into New York. As for staying here, you all may stay here. How many houses would you like?"

Counting up the number of people in our group, I responded, "Um, five houses, I guess? Those of us in a relationship can share a house; at least I hope we can."

Divine walked over to a wall and picked off five keys hanging in a row. She handed them to me and said, "Okay, five keys for the five houses. Once you exit my mansion, just take a left onto Green Street. All of the houses are empty. The number on the keys represents the house number. I will see you guys around." Divine and the others who build the robots then departed as the robot from before led us outside. Once outside, we all split up and went to our houses.

* * *

When Gwen and I opened the door to our house, it was more or less what I suspected. There was a small kitchen, dining area, a living room, and a laundry room. Upstairs had two bedrooms, a master bedroom and a guest bedroom, as well as a master bathroom and a regular bathroom. The upper floor was rounded out with a study, or something.

After we got all of our stuff settled, I noticed a note on the table in the dining room. It was from Divine and said: "Dear occupant, I hope you find your accommodations to your liking. There is some food as well as basic supplies like toilet paper and laundry detergent already in the house. Feel free to use the TV and videogame system, as there is a generator in the compound. If you need anything, stop by the warehouse you saw as you entered. Tell the attendant what you need and you should be able to get it. Call the Community Center an hour before each meal if you would like to have a meal there. Meal times are 8 am, 12 noon, and 6 pm. Various activities will be held at the Community Center throughout the day, so if you are bored, stop by and see if anything interests you. I'm glad I was able to help you in this time of emergency and look forward to learning more about you. Your hostess, Divine."

After Gwen and I read the note, she immediately headed upstairs. I called her name and said, "Where you going?"

She did not have an amused look on her face and said, "I'm obviously going to take a hot shower."

I blinked for a second in realization and said, "Oh yeah, we have a shower now. Anyways, should I call in a dinner order?"

Gwen shrugged and said, "I don't really care, but it would be nice."

She turned to head upstairs and I said, "Oh, I have one more question for you."

Gwen looked back at me and said, "Yes?"

I wiggled my unibrow seductively and said, "Can I join you in the shower?"

Gwen smiled slightly and said, "Nice try, but no dice Duncan." She went upstairs as I checked out what we had in terms of entertainment.

* * *

Gwen sighed contentedly as she stepped into the hot shower. As the water washed roughly two weeks of dirt off of her body, she began to think. She wanted to have some backup plans in place in case something ever went wrong and zombies somehow made it into the facility they were it. Gwen had seen many horror films and so she knew that somehow, the zombies would find a way inside. Her mind started to formulate various strategies, but she knew she would need to see what the entire compound looked like first.

* * *

Next door, Geoff was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on an Xbox 360 on a local server with me, Izzy, and a few other survivors. He cheerfully said to the group, "Man, I am so glad we found this place dudes! It's like so less harsh now that I can feel safe at night."

I laughed and said, "You got that right Geoff. So how's Bridgette doing?"

Geoff said, "She's so happy now that we're safe. She's showering right now, but she did say she had a special surprise for me later tonight before we go to bed."

I awkwardly said, "Okay, I guess. That may have been too much information."

Geoff's sniper shot someone who was coming up behind me and I replied via the headset, "Nice shot Geoff! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even known he was there."

After scoring another kill, Geoff said, "No problem Duncan. Okay dudes, I'm going to send out my attack dogs. It'll protect us more."

I heard an explosion go off near my character and saw Izzy's character run by with an RPG. She cheerfully chirped, "I saved your ass too Duncan!"

I chuckled and said, "I guess you did. Well, I'm going to use my chopper gunner. Let's take them out!"

* * *

In Owen's house, he heard his girlfriend's happy cheers as she played Call of Duty with some of the others. He didn't tell anyone this, but he and Izzy were on somewhat shaky terms with each other. They regretted breaking up during World Tour, but they had only recently renewed their relationship, and the zombie apocalypse certainly didn't help them to strengthen their relationship. It may have strengthened their trust and friendship, but undead killers did not help a couple romantically. He knew he would have to become more romantically attached to Izzy during their stay at Divine's compound, no matter how long or short that may be.

* * *

Courtney, like Gwen, was taking a shower for the first time in a couple of weeks. She didn't really agree with Gwen at all since the "incident", but even a stubborn girl like Courtney knew that in times of peril and panic, trust is one of the most important things someone can have. As she finished cleaning her body, she resolved to try to get on better terms with Gwen, if only to help her chances of survival. Plus, she hated to hold a grudge for a prolonged period of time with someone who isn't a total jerk.

* * *

Chef Hatchet was relaxing on his couch in his house, playing Black Ops on the same server the others were playing on. He was using an ambiguous gamer tag, so nobody else knew who he was. In order to use a better word for it, he was destroying everyone. He was on a team with two other people in the compound against a team of seven, including myself, Geoff, and Izzy. For some reason, nobody could locate him, or determine who he was for that matter. When the match ended, he walked upstairs muttering, "Ha, knew my service in the war would make me good at that game. Now I feel like taking a bath, or something."

* * *

Inside of her large home, Divine was laying down on a large, fluffy bed. Her head was resting on top of Zack's chest, and the two were talking. Zack glanced at the girl on top of him and said, "So what do you think about the new people?"

Divine opened an eye and looked at him and said, "I think it's lucky we found them and that they would be of good help. Why?"

Zack shrugged, which was not a difficult task when a girl is on top of your chest, and said, "I don't really know. Something about them seems different. I just can't quite place my finger on it. Speaking of which, there's something I just don't trust about those twins."

Divine rolled off of the boy's chest and said, "Ken and Kyle? What about them?"

Zack sat up and said, "Well, they keep acting strange. I mean, one day they were looking at some plans I drew up. I had headphones in so I assume they thought I couldn't hear them. But I actually heard them talking about two people. I only caught one name and it was Scott. They mentioned something about punishing him from stealing somebody from them. And also, they're rarely seen around the compound. I think they may have some sort of secret project they are working on."

Divine raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Look, I trust them. Now do you trust your girlfriend?"

Zack sighed and replied, "Of course I trust you. Can you at least promise me that if something happens you will question them about it?"

Divine smiled and said, "I think that's a fair deal." She then proceeded to kiss her boyfriend.

* * *

It took a few days but we eventually adapted to the schedule of the compound. We would meet up for a meal or two and spend the rest of the day doing various other activities. Some people exercised, others enjoyed the solace, and others made friends with the other residents of the compound. We would occasionally see Divine, Zack, or Chris and we would chat with them and learn more about them as they learned more about us. Everyone was enjoying themselves more and more the longer we stayed in the facility. We became more acclimated to the peaceful life of the mobile fortress and we soon neglected to feel the threat of the zombies. No matter how safe one feels though, disaster always makes their way towards you.

* * *

It was roughly two, maybe two and a half months since we joined Divine's community. Had we been walking on our own, we would probably be at Quebec by now. As for the other groups, I would assume that they weren't in America yet either. I digress; the reason as to why we were so far behind was because the facility we were staying at could only move so fast. It only moved a maximum of ten miles a day.

Anyways, roughly two and a half months after we arrived, disaster struck us. Apparently, someone in the compound had been bitten by a zombie when they were gathering supplies in a nearby town. From what I later learned, the eight people went in groups of two. One person was bitten, and instead of thinking of the safety of everyone else, he killed his search partner, claiming that his partner had been bitten instead. He later made it back to the safe haven, but shortly after returning, he died. He turned into a zombie and started to turn the others into zombies. The eight of us were safe because Divine invited us into her mansion, as she finally realized that we were from Total Drama.

Anyways, we were in the midst of enjoying a meal when the sounds of the front gates shutting were heard, followed by a warning siren. Divine ran to a nearby console and contacted a robot in the tower. She frantically called, "What's going on? Why are we locked in my mansion?"

The robot responded in a mechanized voice, "Mistress, there has been a breach in security. Zombies have infiltrated the compound."

Divine looked frustrated and said, "Well then turn your guns on them and fill them with lead!"

The robot replied, "Negative. Not only would it endanger those who are not yet zombies, but our guns cannot swivel to reach the inside. In addition, zombies are approaching the compound. Cover fire is needed."

Divine gripped her hair and said, "Well, is there anything you can do?"

A voice said, "There is one thing you can do."

Divine looked away from the terminal to see Ken and Kyle standing there, controllers in their hands. Divine raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Ken held up the controller and said, "We have built combat robots to help deal with zombies in a situation like this. They look just like all of us so they can serve as distractions."

Kyle nodded and said, "There are a few extras we built with spare materials too, just in case. We need you all to prepare, because once we start up the robots, there will be no turning back."

Chef stood up and said, "Robot girl! You gotta have some guns here, right?"

Divine nodded and said, "Yes, we have a stockpile here, for my own protection. Follow me; we need to arm ourselves quickly!"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "What about our clothes and stuff?"

Divine stopped at a console and said, "I need five robots to go collect the belongings of the newest arrivals. Once you have the items, report to my mansion." She then had us follow her down the remainder of the hallway saying, "We don't have much time!"

* * *

Inside the generator room of the compound, a lone person was hiding from the zombies. He was armed with a rifle and was waiting for something to come and dull his nerves. A zombie ran into the room at him and he dodged, turning around and firing a bullet. It missed and so the person began to fire rapidly around the zombie. One stray bullet struck the control panel for the generator and shut down the power. The person only had time to say, "Oh crap," before he was attacked by numerous zombies.

* * *

In Divine's mansion, the lights shut off for a moment only for them to turn right back on. The shuddering of the ground indicated that their fortress stopped moving. Divine swore, "Crap! We need to arm ourselves quickly! My mansion has a system similar to the entire compound that it can maneuver on treads but we need to make our way to the main gate so we can destroy the main arch so my mansion can get out of here."

Geoff questioned, "So basically we need to fight our way to the only escape route, blow up the arch, and then wait for your house to show up?"

Divine nodded as she handed out guns and replied, "Precisely. However, the main gates are now open and I presume more zombies are entering by the minute. My sentries can only take out so many so we must be quick!"

It was pretty quiet as we armed ourselves with as many rifles, shotguns, pistols and machine guns as we could. Soon, Divine, Zack, Chris, Chef, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, and I rejoined Ken and Kyle, who opened the gates to the mansion. They then activated the robots, which ran out from the bushes in front of the mansion. A few servant robots ran past us as we charged into battle. Along with our robotic clones came the other robots the twins built. There were about six robots, which were different colors and had cannons on their arms. They started to fight and cover us as we made our way to the front gate.

That's not to say we didn't get our hands dirty, as well. I fired at oncoming zombies with my semi-automatic rifle, tearing through the undead. Geoff shot with a shotgun, killing a few as the robotic double of Owen went down. We didn't learn this until later but apparently the robots were not very sturdy and were designed to take the force of a zombie biting it. That way, zombies would not be repulsed by the hard outer shell and we would have more time to escape.

Anyways, I saw Bridgette swing a large dagger at a zombie in front of her, defending herself. She insisted on using a bladed weapon because she wanted to fire a gun as infrequently as possible. On the opposite side of our group, Courtney swung a large, sharp pole into a zombie, spearing it through the head. She then pulled the head off and swung the pole backwards, striking yet another zombie.

Meanwhile Gwen was by my side, kicking ass with dual sawed-off shotguns. She shot at anything that got too close to us, and she was cheering the entire time. A few of our other robotic doubles did not last much longer and soon they fell, leaving us with confused zombies to deal with. We were doing great up until the end of the first third.

When we were two-thirds from our destination, we heard a cry of anguish. Many turned and saw Chris blow away a zombie that latched onto his leg. He looked at the wound and looked downcast. He raised his head and said, "Divine, keep going forward. I shall hold them off!"

With that the programmer grabbed a pitchfork lying in the street and charged a group of zombies, spearing many of the undead ghouls. We were grateful for his sacrifice and we carried onward, cutting our way through the horde. Chef took a large cleaver and threw it like a boomerang, cutting off the heads of several zombies before it rested in the ground. Izzy, not to be outdone, took her weapon and bashed in the head of the nearest zombie, shooting a few rounds into other zombies at the same time.

Owen meanwhile, had a large hammer that he was swinging around because he could generate more power because of momentum, or something like that. Divine had two pistols and was shooting the foolish zombies that got too close to her. Next to her was Zack, who wielded a high-powered rifle which had a bayonet on the end of it, oddly enough. It was a good strategy however; spear oncoming zombies as you tried to reload. The twins were wearing a type of robotic exoskeleton. They punched nearby ghouls with one arm and fired a machine gun, which happened to be the other arm.

We were making great time and would be by the front gates in no more than five minutes. We kept shooting as the dead kept on coming. Then, when the door to the control room for the gate was in sight, disaster struck.

We heard another cry of pain and then a sorrowful scream. Most turned our eyes to find Geoff and Bridgette crying their eyes out. Geoff sobbed and said, "Look, Bridge, it's gonna be okay. I need you to keep going, for me. You need to stay strong."

Bridgette cried and said, "Geoff, I can't go without you! I just can't!"

Geoff embraced his girlfriend as we continued to cover them, shooting the zombies that dared to get to close. When Geoff broke away from Bridgette, he said, "Bridgette, I'm not gonna let you die because I'm going to become one of them."

Bridgette sobbed harder as she put her arms near her stomach and said, "Geoff, I can't leave you! I'm pregnant!"

A few people, namely Geoff, Gwen, and Courtney looked shocked at this news. Geoff looked at Bridgette and said, "Bridgette, I love you more than anything else in the world. Remember how I told you that right before we had sex? I'm going to prove it."

Bridgette just sobbed as she whispered, "Geoff."

Geoff took a large scythe from the back of one of the twins, exoskeletons. He ran into a large crowd of zombies and shouted, "Bridgette! I'm going to make sure you get out of here! Even if I'm going to die, there will always be a part of me with you!" The sounds of tearing flesh could be heard as Geoff used his mighty scythe to cut through the legions of undead assaulting us.

We began to move to the control room again, but Bridgette did not move. Chef ran forward, killing a zombie with a knife, and slung Bridgette over his shoulder. The large cook said to her, "Listen to me surfer girl. Cowboy's giving his all to make sure you live. Do you really want to waste that? We're going to make sure that his death is not in vain."

Chef ran back to the door and pushed Bridgette inside the room. Also inside were Courtney, Gwen, and Divine. Gwen and Courtney went up to Bridgette and took turns giving their friend a hug. Bridgette just broke down crying and Gwen and Courtney stood there as well, consoling her.

Divine meanwhile pushed several buttons on the console in front of her and soon a countdown timer was heard. A mechanical voice said, "Arch destruction in fifteen seconds. Fifteen, fourteen…"

Divine rushed to the door, opened it, and said, "Everyone, get inside! You too Geoff!"

She quickly got all of us inside the room as the countdown neared four. The voice said, "Five, four, three, two one, zero." From inside the room, we could hear what sounded like the arch exploding, followed by many smaller explosions. The groans of the undead quickly died down as many were taken out by chunks of rock and metal.

I glanced at Divine and said, "What the hell happened?"

Divine pulled up some schematics on the screen after she hit a button calling the house to the gate. Pointing at a blueprint of the arch, she said, "There was a main explosive in the arch. After detonation, several smaller explosions broke up bigger pieces of the arch, making it so that the house could arrive and also to take out some zombies."

I nodded at her brilliance and said, "Impressive."

We then turned our attention to Geoff, who was still fighting strong. As realization hit me I suddenly became very sad and said, "Dude, why the hell did it have to be you?"

Geoff sighed and said, "I don't know Duncan, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to die. Look, I want you guys to promise me some things. I want you guys to watch over Bridgette and make sure she doesn't get bitten either. She has to survive and have our child."

The party boy turned his attention to Bridgette and said, "Bridgette, babe, I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to raise our kid. I wish with all my heart that I could be there, but I can't. I regret that our child isn't going to be able to know who its father truly was, but I can know that you'll tell our kid that its real dad died a hero's death. I'm going to protect you and do everything I can to keep you safe until I no longer can."

Bridgette cried and said, "Geoff, I'm going to miss you so much. No matter what, it won't be the same without you. You will always be my true love."

Geoff started to get tears in his eyes as he said, "Bridgette, you were always my true love and keep in you heart the fact that I loved every second I was with you. No matter what, I will never forget you."

Bridgette sobbed again and said, "Geoff, I promise to never forget you. I will always think about you so long as I live."

Geoff showed a slight smile and said, "That's my girl. Look, I want to give you one more thing, to help remember me."

Geoff handed something to Bridgette and she gasped, "Your hat! You want me to have your hat?"

Geoff quietly said, "Yes I do Bridgette. I want you to have it so you never forget me. I love you."

Bridgette put the hat on her head and she said, "I love you too."

She then leaned in to kiss her boyfriend one last time, but he stopped her saying, "As much as I would like one final kiss, I cannot accept it. I don't want to risk getting you infected too."

A loud sound like gears shifting was heard outside and Divine said, "I presume the house is here." She turned an intercom on and said, "All robots that are still operational, please come to the gate."

Everyone stepped outside to see all of the zombies in the immediate area were dead. We all turned back toward Geoff, who had tears streaming down his face. I knew Geoff, and every moment away from Bridgette was like hell for him, so I could imagine his pain at never being able to be with his girl again.

Our sad loss of our friend was interrupted by the sound of helicopter rotors. Turning around, I saw the twins in small personal helicopters, which we assumed came from the robotic exoskeletons. The twins flew off, one of them saying, "Sorry we have to leave, but we have to meet some acquaintances."

We watched as they flew away, before Geoff coughed. We turned back to him and he said, "You guys should get going. You need to keep moving toward safety. Bridgette, I will always love you and will wait as long as I have to in order to see you again."

We entered Divine's mansion one at a time until only Bridgette and I were left. I sighed, fighting back tears, and said, "Thanks Geoff. For everything. Looking back, I'm glad we became friends. It won't be the same without you dude."

I stood in the doorway of Divine's mansion and waited for Bridgette. She looked up at Geoff, tears in her eyes, and said, "Goodbye Geoff. I love you."

Geoff choked up and replied, "I love you too Bridgette. Take care of our kid for me."

Bridgette nodded and said, "Of course I will. I'll miss you with all my heart."

Geoff sounded like he was on the verge of crying and said, "I'll miss you too Bridge. And I know, someday we will meet again. Just don't let that be too soon."

Bridgette walked to the door of the mansion and stood next to me. I motioned for Divine to have the house start moving and sure enough, it started to move. Bridgette and I stood in the doorway, waving to Geoff, who waved back. We continued to wave until we couldn't see our party loving friend any more. The two of us headed deeper into the mansion, a solemn cloud hovering over our heads now that Geoff was gone. I wasn't sure what would happen next, but it couldn't get much worse.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, another chapter done! I would like to say sorry to all the Geoff fans, but he had to die for the plot of the story. The characters Divine, Zack, and Chris are my OC's, based on a few friends of mine. Ken and Kyle are from another property. Again, try to guess it if you can.

Now on a serious note, updates for this will be slower because I want to get Total Drama High School finished as soon as possible. In addition, I don't have enough ideas for the plot. It took me a week just to figure out how to get the infection inside the compound. So if anyone would like to suggest things for the story, PM me and we will try to figure things out.

So Geoff has died, Bridgette is pregnant now, and Divine and Zack have joined the group. What will happen to these guys next? Well, that will have to wait a few chapters because next chapter we visit Chris, Heather, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Tyler, Lindsay, and Trent as they work their way to America. So until then, please review, and thanks for reading!


	7. On to Montreal! Chris' Journey, Part 1

Before this next chapter begins, I would like to apologize for the exceedingly long wait for this chapter. I never intended to go five months before updating, but other things got to me. Besides the fact that I want to get Total Drama High School finished ASAP, I also had Scott Pilgrim vs The Island to worry about as well as the fact that I could get nothing done during the summer. I kept trying to get stuff done but I continually got distracted. But this chapter is finally done, so hopefully you will forgive me for the wait. On with the zombies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Zombieland, or anything that I might cross this over with, and trust me, there's gonna be a lot of stuff crossed over with this.

* * *

How could I have sunk this low? I was once the most famous reality show host in all of Canada. Now I'm forced to work with the teens I tormented if I want to live in this zombie apocalypse. Naturally, we've run into the zombies on numerous occasions, but we haven't suffered any casualties as of yet, which is good. These teens may not like me but they can't deny that if I die, they have less of a chance of fighting off the zombies.

Despite the ordeal we've had to deal with, they've been taking it fairly well. Cody seems to know the most about zombies in our group. It's something that's invaluable to have with us when we're fighting against zombies. He's also been handy when setting up mechanical locks and such when we camp inside an abandoned building. And while she can be annoying as hell and pissed me off when she destroyed my plane, Sierra is useful when the zombies threaten the ex-contestants. I had better remember to not make her mad, because once she gets mad, she's like a raging demon.

As for Tyler, somehow he manages to be clumsy except when he's needed most. When we are walking toward Montreal, Tyler will constantly trip over his own feet. Watching out for zombies while the others sleep, he trips. But when it comes to kicking undead ass, Tyler will not fall down at all. This leads me to Lindsay. Yes she is dumb, but at least she finally understood what she had to do in order to kill zombies. Having her paired with Tyler often helps her focus more at the task at hand. Perhaps she wishes to impress Tyler.

Moving on, Alejandro has been acting weird. The arch villain of World Tour has been throwing himself into danger on occasion. He's gotten out of the fights fine, but it leaves me to wonder: Is he feeling remorse for his actions? Speaking of feeling remorse, Heather has been one to save Alejandro's ass on a couple of occasions. From what I've heard, she hooked up with Alejandro after he got out of the hospital from the burns he sustained. She's managed to hold her own, and unless she's had lessons, using a katana must come natural to Asians. The last person in my group is Trent. He actually doesn't say much. He'll talk to Cody or Tyler on occasion, but otherwise he doesn't interact much. I'm betting he misses Gwen. Even if he wasn't going out with her, I think he enjoyed her company.

* * *

Anyways, it was roughly a month or so after we separated from the others. We were contemplating what we were going to do. You see, we encountered a city. While normally we would stick to the outskirts, a large river ran through the city, making it near impossible for us to go around the city. Our only option was to traverse through the city. However, it was getting to be evening, so to prevent us from getting trapped in the city at night, we were trying to find a shelter for the night. Trent was currently on a motorcycle that he modified to cut down on noise. He was driving through some city streets, looking for a shelter.

A half hour after he left, Trent got back. I approached and said, "Well Trent? Is there anywhere for us to stay?"

Trent nodded and said, "Yeah. There weren't many places that could work, but I found a mall. It looked fairly reinforced, so there could be survivors in there."

I nodded and said, "Sounds good. We should head out." Trent nodded and walked back to his motorcycle. I went to the pickup truck we found and got in, telling the others in the back, "Alright guys, Trent found a mall, so we're gonna hide out in there." I started up the truck and followed Trent into the city, until the multistory mall was in sight. He stopped near a small entrance and I stopped as well.

Everyone gathered their things and approached the door. Cody started to tinker with the door, attempting to open it in a way that would allow us to lock it again afterwards. After Cody successfully opened the door, we quickly slipped inside the mall. After everyone was inside, Cody made sure to lock the door. We started to walk into the main body of the mall, taking in what was there.

* * *

In a security room inside the mall, a teen was watching the various monitors, making sure no zombies got inside. The picture quality on the security cameras was mediocre at best, so they only saw the figures. Unsure if they were zombies or humans, the teen grabbed a shotgun and departed the room.

* * *

We looked around at what stores occupied the mall when it was still in operation. We saw all the usual stores that would inhabit a mall. At one point Lindsay squealed, "Like, oh my God! They have an Albatross and Finch store! I could really use some new clothes! The ones I have are all dirty and smelly."

I shook my head and said, "Look, we need to scope this whole place out first. Then once we're settled, we can see if anything is left." I led the group to what appeared to be a food court. That is to say, the seating area of the food court. A hallway led to the different vendors in the food court. Apparently, if you ate here, you couldn't eat right by the vendor.

The only thing in the area besides tables and chairs was a large yellow ball. I sat down at one of the tables and said, "Well, take a break guys. I think we found our shelter. We haven't seen a zombie yet, so there's either only a few of them or there's none at all."

Cody tapped his chin in thought for a moment and said, "Wait a second, we should locate the security office. As long as the cameras still work, we can use them to do surveillance."

I stopped for a moment and said, "That's brilliant! We need to find the security office at once!"

After just a few seconds, Tyler said, "Well, where is the security office?"

A male's voice said, "Wouldn't you like to know." The sound of a gun cocking turned our attention and we all turned to see the owner of the voice and gun. The person was a teen of average height and build. He had some type of African descent, evidenced by his skin color and his hair, which resembled dreadlocks. He wore a red shirt and gray pants.

Behind him stood another teenaged boy, but this one looked to be slightly Hispanic, and strangely enough his hair looked blue. He wore a purple shirt and jeans. In his hand he had a walkie talkie. He was whispering something into it, but we couldn't hear what he was saying.

I found the courage to say, "Hey, we're all part of the living here, right? Let's not do anything hasty."

The teen with the gun said, "Once the rest of our group gets here, we'll decide your fate."

We waited for a few minutes and then three girls showed up. The first was a blond haired girl and she wore a pink shirt with a blue skirt. The second girl wore a purple sweatshirt and a white skirt. She had orange hair and was the tallest of the three. The last girl wore a white tee shirt and had baggy gray pants. She had purple hair and had numerous piercings on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "So? Is this everyone?"

The teen with the gun replied, "Not yet, we're waiting for one more person." Just after he said this a teen skateboarded into the area. He wore a gray hat, and had a cream colored shirt and baggy jeans.

The skater teen said, "Dude, like what's up?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion and said, "He sounds just like me."

He turned to face me and said, "Dude, you are so right! That's pretty weird."

The first teen said, "Back to the point. There are survivors, so should we welcome them in?"

The girl with the piercings rolled her eyes and replied, "There are other people who managed to survive. We would have to be stupid to turn them away."

The others nodded and the teen with the gun lowered his weapon before saying, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to protect my friends. I'm Wyatt."

The skater said, "Dude, my name's Jude." I raised an eyebrow at the name but didn't say anything.

The last male smiled for the girls and said, "Ladies, my name is Jonesy. You might want to remember that."

The girl with piercings scoffed and said, "Even when we're going out you still flirt with all the girls."

Heather replied, "Tell me about it." Alejandro raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The girl with piercings continued, "Anyways, my name is Nikki."

The blond haired girl said, "My name's Caitlin."

The last person of the group, the orange haired girl, said, "And my name is Jen."

Heather grimaced and said, "Oh god, you do sound like Gwen. I thought I was hearing things before but apparently not."

Caitlin looked at the entire group and said, "Oh my God! You guy's are from Total Drama!"

I flashed her a smile and said, "That's right! I am the one and only Chris Mclean! I'm helping lead Cody, Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay and Trent to America. We hope to take refuge there."

Jen gasped in realization and said, "Of course! I knew you guys looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it."

I turned to Wyatt and said, "So is it just you six?"

He nodded and said, "That's correct. Here, instead of sitting here, let's go to somewhere a bit more comfortable." He led us to a coffee shop where there were several couches situated. Wyatt asked, "Would anyone care for a coffee?"

Heather, Sierra, Trent, Tyler and I said we would like a coffee. I looked to the three who declined the offer and asked, "How come you guys don't want coffee?"

Cody shrugged and said, "I just don't really like it."

Alejandro smirked and said, "I am so hot that I don't need coffee to get ready. I just wake up and am already wide awake."

Lindsay frowned and said, "I heard coffee is supposed to give you wrinkles or make your hair yucky or something like that."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I've been drinking coffee for years and my hair is gorgeous."

Wyatt came over with our drinks and handed them out. He apologized, "Sorry about the coffee being plain. We ran out of stuff after a couple of weeks here."

He sat down and I asked him, "So the six of you have been here since the epidemic started?"

Wyatt nodded and said, "That's right. We have shifts that we spend in the security office. That way, we can keep an eye out for any zombie that might get in. Luckily, you eight are the first things that have been able to get inside. So, you guys can get used to being around here. We have plenty of supplies and I don't think we plan on leaving too soon. Aside from that, we're going to fit you guys into the guard watch schedule. I think that if we let you stay here, it's the least you could do."

I nodded and said, "That won't be a problem. So is the rest of the mall free game?"

Wyatt nodded and said, "Anything that you want in the mall is yours."

I smiled and said, "Sweet." By then everyone had finished their coffee and we got up one by one to look around all of the different stores.

* * *

Lindsay dragged Tyler along to the Albatross and Finch store she so desperately wanted to go to. She ran inside and had a field day finding new clothes to wear whereas Tyler sat down and looked at a month old newspaper that was sitting nearby.

Eventually, Lindsay returned and said, "Tyler, there you are! Come here, I want you to tell me what you think about some new outfits I found!"

Tyler put the newspaper down and followed Lindsay, reasoning, "All right Lindsay, but in return we're going to the sporting goods store later."

Lindsay stopped to think for a moment and said, "Okay! Maybe they have some cheerleading things!"

* * *

Cody, on the other hand, found a video store and was looking through all the indie movies most video stores wouldn't stock. Joining him was Jude who asked, "Do you like, need something specific dude? I worked here before all the zombies showed up so if you're looking for anything, I could totally help."

Cody raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously? I would think you would work somewhere more exciting."

Jude shrugged and said, "Well I did work at this one fast food place, but they fired me for some reason. I don't remember why."

Cody nodded and said, "Interesting. Anyways, I was looking for some kind of campy zombie b-movie. You know, to lighten things up."

The skater tapped his chin in thought before replying, "Okay, I know of a few dude. Let me see if I can find them."

* * *

While the tech geek and skater looked through the different movies, two other individuals found each other in a music store. Wyatt looked among all the different CD's that were within the shelves and smiled slightly, saying, "Sure had some good memories in here."

The sound of a CD case hitting the ground alerted Wyatt to his senses and he whirled around, pulling a pistol from the holster on his pants. The figure who got his attention threw his hands in the air as his green eyes widened in worry. He shouted, "Don't shoot! I'm not a zombie!"

Wyatt lowered the gun and chuckled before saying, "Trent, you scared me back there."

Trent put his hands down before breathing a sigh of relief and then replying, "Sorry about that. So what are you doing here anyways?"

Wyatt just turned to look at the registers and said, "Oh, I'm just remembering the times when I worked here."

Trent raised an eyebrow and asked, "You used to work here?"

Wyatt nodded and said, "I sure did. My two greatest memories of this place are that I met my first girlfriend here and I kicked off my music career here."

Trent nodded and said, "You play music too? Nice. I would play some stuff, but I don't have a guitar. Had to leave it behind."

Wyatt smiled and said, "I think we have a couple spare guitars around here. Let me see if I can find some."

* * *

Elsewhere in the mall, two girls were looking at dresses, as one girl wanted to find something for a special occasion. Caitlin, the other girl in the store, held up a strapless violet colored dress to the other person's figure. Caitlin looked at the dress for a moment and said, "No, I don't think that one will work. It doesn't go right with your eyes, and it's virtually your hair color!"

Sierra looked at her hair in the mirror and then at the dress and said, "You're right, it is my hair color! But I need to look good for when I go on a date with my Codykins later."

Caitlin tapped her chin in thought before she stated, "I got it! A light blue dress, almost a sky blue, would go great with your eyes and hair!"

Sierra held the dress up to her body, then said, "Well, I like the color, but I need to check how it fits on my body." Caitlin nodded and led Sierra to a changing room so she could see how the dress fit.

* * *

Alejandro had a large smile upon his face as he and Heather were finally able to be alone with each other. They had reconciled from their small fight at the resort and had since been happy with each other. Currently they were found in a hot tub relaxing as candles lit their surroundings.

Alejandro sighed and said, "Ah Heather, mi amor, it is great to finally relax against something that is not a tree. Don't you agree?"

Heather, in a rare moment, smiled, before she said, "It certainly is relaxing here."

Alejandro turned serious and propped himself up on the side of the hot tub with an arm before saying, "Heather, look I want to protect you with all my heart. But what should happen if one of us gets infected? I'm going to be blunt here, if that happens, I want it to be me."

Heather was stunned as she would be more willing to save her own hide rather than save someone else's. She stammered, "B-But Alejandro, we finally got together, don't you want to ensure we both live?"

Alejandro shook his head and said, "Indeed I would Heather, but I'm dealing with something I'm not used to feel. I'm guilty for what I had done during World Tour. I'm guilty for leading people along, for using them, and for not being with you as much as I had."

Heather smiled and said, "Relax Alejandro, we're safe for now, so you don't need to worry."

* * *

As time passed in the mall, we began to form friendships with the six survivors. Jen became friends with Tyler, Cody, Trent, and to a lesser extent, Lindsay and Sierra. Nikki, despite her initial feelings for the group, became friends with Tyler, Lindsay, and surprisingly Heather. Jonesy had become friends with myself as well as Tyler, Alejandro and Trent. Caitlin quickly became friends with Sierra, Lindsay, Heather, and Cody. Wyatt was friends with Trent as well as Cody, myself, and Lindsay. Jude was the odd one out, as it seemed like he became friends with everyone. While our friendships were limited, we quickly began to trust everyone, as we all wanted to survive in this world. We also knew that this trust would have to be tested eventually.

* * *

It had been over a month since we had all arrived at the mall, which we later learned was called Galleria Mall. One day, we were all minding our own business at the food court when we thought we heard glass breaking. Shocked, Wyatt ran to the security office to monitor the cameras. It was quiet for a few moments until the sound of more glass breaking was heard.

Lindsay grabbed Tyler's arm and said, "Taylor, I'm scared."

The jock held his girlfriend protectively and said, "Don't worry babe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Heather rolled her eyes at the romance despite the serious situation until Alejandro wrapped his arm around Heather's shoulder and pulled her close, causing the queen bee to blush. Jonesy was more frightened than Nikki, as evidenced by the blue-haired teen being held by the gothic teen.

Jen had huddled up to Jude, which went unnoticed by the skater teen because Caitlin had huddled up next to Jen. Trent sat twiddling his thumbs while Cody and Sierra held hands protectively. I nervously glanced at the escalator and at the bottom floor, but saw no sign of concern.

It was another couple minutes until Wyatt returned, driving the golf cart that had been used by the mall cop the mall had. In the golf cart were all kinds of weapons and ammunition. He got off the cart and said, "Guys, we gotta get out of here now. Zombies have finally broken into the building."

I nodded and said, "Right, so basically, we're gonna take guns and ammo and blow the hell out of the zombies?"

Wyatt shrugged and said, "Basically. Get out of here any way possible, then regroup and get the hell out of this city."

Cody raised his hand and said, "I have a better idea. Why waste our ammo when we can use other things? Let's use the things available to us in the mall and kill the zombies. Then when we have to, we'll use our ammunition." Many stood gaping in awe at Cody's plan.

I nodded and said, "Let's do it." Everyone split up to different parts of the mall to find weapons. As a whole, we stayed in groups of no more than four. We agreed to have at least one of those who knew the mall in each group.

Tyler, Lindsay and Jen went to the sporting goods store to use what they could. Alejandro, Heather and Jonesy went to the department store to get chainsaws, saw blades and the like. Trent and Wyatt went off to find whatever they could use in the music store and the surrounding area. I went with Jude to see what we could use from the electronics store. Cody, Sierra, Nikki and Caitlin were the only group of four, and they went to raid the clothing stores of mannequins as well as check out some of the other stores.

* * *

Tyler, Lindsay and Jen wandered the sporting goods store on the first floor of the mall. Luckily for them they hadn't run into any undead creatures while getting to the store, but the now-present moans were making the teens anxious. Tyler had already gotten some equipment of his own, as he had a hockey stick strapped to his back and a metal baseball bat in his hands.

Jen had also found one of her weapons, a lacrosse stick, which was odd considering the female athlete never played lacrosse. Jen was still looking for something when she found the poles used when one goes skiing. Looking at the sharp points, she grinned and claimed her weapon.

Tyler looked at his girlfriend and asked, "So Linds, do you know what you wanna use yet?"

The blonde beauty shook her head and said, "No. I don't know what I can use."

Jen looked around and saw one of the pitching machines the store sold. Looking at it, she asked, "Lindsay, do you think you would be able to aim that pitching machine over there?"

Lindsay looked at said pitching machine, which could hold over thirty baseballs and had a stand with wheels for easy transport, and said, "I-I think so."

Tyler looked at it and noticed the power cord running from the back to an outlet nearby and asked, "Got one that runs on batteries?"

* * *

Alejandro, Heather and Jonesy were looking through the aisles of the department store, searching for useful items. Jonesy complained, "Man you would think a department store would make finding things like chainsaws easy."

Heather rolled her eyes and then turned to the side and said, "They're right over there."

Jonesy blinked and said, "I knew that!" Jonesy picked them up and looked for ones that would work and ones that had sharp blades. After a couple minutes, he sighed and said, "Well, only one works so I think I'll use it."

Heather rolled her eyes yet again and scoffed saying, "Whatever dork. Alejandro, what will you use?"

She turned to see the Latin teen looking at a large riding lawnmower. He smirked and said, "Oh Heather, I think I know what I'm going to use."

The queen bee walked over to her boyfriend and said, "Any reason you picked a two-seater?"

Alejandro smiled and said, "Obviously so you can ride on it with me."

Heather nodded and grabbed some nearby saw blades and said, "I guess I can use these."

Alejandro nodded and said, "Excellent, mi amor."

* * *

Trent and Wyatt had looked through the music store and found that the only suitable weapons would be throwing CD's at the undead that plagued them. While this could work, they decided that dropping heavy objects down on top of the zombies from their position on the second floor would be beneficial.

So far the duo had managed to bring over two speakers, a television, three crates of frozen meat from the burger place nearby, and a few old chairs from the movie theater. After bringing a third speaker over Trent asked, "So do you think we have enough?"

Wyatt shrugged and said, "If all else fails, we can get other things to use."

Trent nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Jude and I had searched the electronics store looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Naturally, nothing worked out real well because in an electronics store one doesn't find much that would be useful at killing zombies.

Luck was on our side however, as the electronics store was on the second floor. This allowed us to pile up televisions, computer monitors, and racks used for CD, DVD, and videogame cases. Once we had enough electronics over by the railing leading to the first floor, I headed next door to a kitchen supply store and grabbed a few different types of knives.

Upon arriving back, I explained, "If we run out of things to drop, or if zombies get up here, we can use these knives."

Jude nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan man."

* * *

Cody, Sierra and Caitlin were panicking, because they failed to find any suitable weapon they could use to fight off the zombies. Nikki rolled her eyes at the sight and walked away from the store they were currently located in: The Khaki Barn. The gothic teen walked away from her former employer and proceeded to wander to the nearby gothic clothing store. She spent five minutes gathering supplies from within the store before returning to The Khaki Barn.

Cody, Sierra and Caitlin all looked up when Nikki returned and their eyes widened. Cody looked in awe and said, "Oh my god. You got so many weapons."

Nikki shrugged and said, "It's no big deal. That gothic clothing store a few storefronts over had a half-dozen swords for no reason. I took them for myself is all. Oh, and you guys."

Sierra grabbed a sword and said, "Don't worry Cody-kins! I'll protect you!"

Cody groaned as he grabbed a sword and said, "Sierra, I've asked you not to call me that!"

Sierra smiled sweetly and said, "Sorry Cody. I kinda forgot." Nikki rolled her eyes and passed a sword to Caitlin.

* * *

Everyone was alerted to the sound of glass breaking from different entry points in the mall. As we all got ready to fight, the sounds of the undead could be heard in the distance.

* * *

Tyler and Jen were fighting with their sporting equipment outside the sporting goods store as Lindsay fired baseballs from the pitching machine. Tyler swung his baseball bat at another undead ghoul's head, reducing the head to a gooey pulp. Another zombie approached Tyler from behind before being blasted in the head with a baseball. The zombie fell over dead as Tyler turned to his girlfriend, called, "Nice shot Lindsay!"

The blonde beauty smiled before turning to another zombie near Jen and launching another fatal shot. Jen saw the zombie fall out of the corner of her eye and turned her attention to the two zombies in front of her. Using the skiing poles, she impaled both of the zombies in the head, causing them to stumble forward for a moment before falling over, dead once again.

A loud collection of moans were heard coming from a different area of the mall. Looking in that direction, Tyler, Lindsay and Jen saw a large group of zombies approaching. After dealing with the few zombies nearby, the three teens took refuge in the Penalty Box, attempting to devise a plan.

* * *

Alejandro heard the loud moaning and started up the lawnmower, saying, "Heather get on! We've got some undead to kill!"

Heather nodded and got on the lawnmower, shouting to Jonesy as they departed, "Good luck Garcia!"

Jonesy ran after the mower for a few moments before shouting, "Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" The moans of a few nearby undead was noticed by Jonesy who sighed as he started up the chainsaw and said, "It's just my luck for a girl to leave me in the middle of a zombie apocalypse." He let out a battle cry as he charged at the zombies, chainsaw humming.

* * *

Cody, Sierra, Caitlin and Nikki heard the chainsaw and the lawnmower running and decided to split into two groups. Cody and Sierra headed toward where the lawnmower was running while Caitlin and Nikki ran toward the chainsaw.

* * *

Each group of two that was going to drop objects on the zombies saw large groups approaching and so Trent and Wyatt prepared their strategy while Jude and I employed mine.

* * *

As Tyler and Jen stood by the entrance of the Penalty Box, watching the zombie horde approaching, they tensed up, expecting the worst. That was before they saw a large television fall onto some zombies. Then a computer monitor fell onto one of the undead. The two athletic teens were confused as they saw a plethora of electronics rain down on the zombies.

The two ran out and dodged the falling electronics to see who had saved them. They turned around and looked upstairs at the balcony to see that it was Jude and I who had saved them. I waved down to them and then pointed out into the distance, shouting, "Hang on guys! Reinforcements are on the way!"

Tyler nodded and said, "Got it!" While Tyler was busy responding to me, a zombie snuck up on him only to be hit in the chin by the lacrosse stick wielded by Jen. This caught Tyler's attention and he went back to kicking ass. He swung his baseball bat into the gut of a nearby zombie, launching the ghoul into the one behind him.

While this was going in, Lindsay was laying covering fire, striking the dead with baseballs. When she ran out of those, she used different types of sporting equipment with varying degrees of success. Tennis balls and racquetballs, which fit inside the pitching machine, were fast enough to deal some damage, while soccer balls and basketballs didn't work as well. Soon, Lindsay ran off to get more baseballs.

Outside the store, the number of zombies continued to increase and it soon started to become overwhelming to the two athletic teens. They shared a look of despair as the moaning, bloodthirsty ghouls got ever closer to them.

* * *

Cody and Sierra, who were heading toward the Penalty Box, were currently dealing with a small crowd of zombies. Cody swung his sword and slashed the stomachs of three zombies open, the bloody contents spilling to the floor. Cody looked in disgust at this and quickly sliced the heads off of the three zombies, turning so he would not have to see the half-dissolved human tissue.

Sierra had finished off the last of the zombies with a stab to the eye and then turned to face Cody. Cody noticed the blood on her arms and gasped in horror before Sierra responded, "Oh it's not mine Cody. I may have slashed their arteries."

Cody sighed and said, "Well that's a relief. Now come on, we have to hurry!" Cody and Sierra headed off but not before hearing a humming not unlike that of a chainsaw moving toward the Penalty Box.

* * *

Jonesy was busy in the department store. Zombies had quickly stumbled inside and had a hunger for his flesh. As Jonesy quickly evaded the zombies, he pushed whatever he could behind him in an attempt to stop the approaching undead. He used refrigerators, dumbbells, pots and pans, a clothing rack with bras on it, and even a bottle of perfume. Upon returning to the cooking department, the blue-haired teen knocked a spice rack over.

This caused the half-dozen zombies chasing him to stop and start eating the spices off the floor. Jonesy grinned as he started up the chainsaw and said, "Well, looks like I learned their weakness." He ran forward and used the sharp power tool to slice through the undead skin and bone, killing the six zombies.

Jonesy wiped his forehead and said, "Well that was close. I gotta get out of here before more zombies show up." He ran to the entrance and bumped into a couple of people. He held up his chainsaw as one of the two people held up their sword.

When Jonesy saw who they were he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Nikki, Caitlin, you guys scared me."

Nikki rolled her eyes as she lowered her sword and said, "Whatever. Look we need to get out of here."

Jonesy looked confused and said, "What about the others?"

Nikki sighed and said, "I don't want to leave the others, but we can't stay here either."

A voice from above stated, "That's a good idea." The three teens looked up at the balcony above and saw that Trent and Wyatt were standing there with random objects piled up nearby. The two musical teens ran to a nearby escalator where they then walked downstairs to the three teens.

Trent looked around and said, "We need to find a way out of here."

Nikki nodded and said, "I know where we can go. It's an entrance that not many people use so it might be easy to get out." The five teens then headed for the nearest exit.

* * *

Alejandro was speeding along on his lawnmower, or as fast as one could possibly go while riding a lawnmower. He drove the lawnmower into zombies, running them over and slicing them up. Heather would slash nearby zombies with her saw blades and throwing them at zombies that were nearby but she couldn't reach while slashing.

Alejandro smirked and said, "I love this very much!"

Heather smirked as well and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Just be careful not to get us killed."

Alejandro turned to face Heather and said, "Relax Heather. I'm not going to get us killed." While he was not looking, Alejandro drove the lawnmower into an overturned bench, sending the two flying through the air as the lawnmower careened into a group of zombies.

* * *

Tyler, Lindsay and Jen watched as the lawnmower, Heather and Alejandro flew threw the air towards a group of zombies. The three teens ran toward where Heather and Alejandro were headed. Tyler handed a pistol to Lindsay to use as she had to abandon the pitching machine. As they ran off, I shouted, "Jude and I will catch up with you!"

* * *

Cody and Sierra did not see the lawnmower fly through the air, but they saw Alejandro and Heather fly through the air.

Cody pointed in their direction and said, "Come on Sierra! We have to get over there!"

Sierra nodded and said, "Right behind you Cody!" The two picked up the pace and ran to their location.

* * *

After crashing, Alejandro got up and noticed zombies coming toward him from every direction. He stood and pulled out his submachine gun and opened fire, taking out as many zombies around him as possible. When the clip ran out, he used the gun to bash in the head of a nearby zombie before throwing the gun at another zombie.

The Latino teen then pulled out his pistol and exhausted his ammunition on more incoming zombies, their carcasses piling up around him. A slight moan of pain diverted his attention and he saw Heather sitting up from her crash.

Discarding his pistol, Alejandro took the crowbar that he had on his belt and charged forward, bashing zombie skulls left and right. Numerous zombies tried to take a bite out of Alejandro, but failed when he struck them with the crowbar or his arms.

As he struggled through the swarm, Tyler, Lindsay and Jen arrived on the scene, and Tyler shouted, "Time to kick some undead ass!" He mightily swung his baseball bat and blew away three zombies, allowing Jen to step forward with her lacrosse stick and start bashing some of the ghouls. As the two athletes worked to kill zombies, Lindsay fired the pistol at some of the straggling zombies.

As Tyler swung his bat down exceptionally hard, he punctured the metal of the bat. The jock noticed this but used the bat for a short while longer before he jabbed the sharp metal into the skull of a zombie. Pushing the bat and the zombie away, Tyler drew his hockey stick and started swinging. While the hockey stick was unable to decapitate any of the undead, several times the squelch of necks breaking was heard.

When one particular zombie got close to Tyler, Jen kicked it away before throwing one of her ski poles like a javelin and impaling a nearby ghoul. At this moment, Cody and Sierra arrived and started to slice and dice their way through the crowd. Decapitated heads, severed limbs and bisected corpses with their throats slit went flying through the air as a result of this assault.

Cody plunged his sword through the brain of one zombie into the brain of the one behind it, killing both ghouls simultaneously. Jude and I finally arrived on the scene, riding the golf cart with a large turret added to the top. Jude drove around as I fired a machine gun, making sure to aim for the heads.

Alejandro finally managed to fight his way to Heather, where he promptly made sure she was okay while everyone else managed to lay cover fire. Alejandro heard stray bullets hitting the lawnmower and his eyes widened in fear.

He grabbed Heather and shielded her with his body as the lawnmower took one too many bullets. Heather shouted, "Alejandro, what is wrong with you?"

His reply, if there was one was silenced by the explosion of the lawnmower. The fiery explosion instantly killed numerous zombies and flaming shrapnel killed many others. Everyone watched in horror as the machine turned into a large fireball.

* * *

Trent, Jonesy, Caitlin, Nikki, and Wyatt heard the explosion and looked in the general direction of the fight. Jonesy looked worried and said, "What was that?"

Nikki slapped him lightly and said, "Whatever it was, we can't deal with it. We're close to the exit and as much as I don't want to leave them, we need to leave before we get into a big fight."

Caitlin sighed and said, "I guess you're right. I feel guilty about leaving Jen and Jude though."

Trent smiled and said, "Don't worry, they're with the others. They can handle themselves."

Wyatt nodded and said, "Yeah that's true. There are only five of us here while there are nine of them over there. They can handle themselves."

Moaning alerted the five teens and they turned to see a large group of zombies. Grumbling, Nikki said, "I figured this would happen."

* * *

Alejandro stood up and pushed Heather toward the big hole in the zombies where the lawnmower blew them away. There was a clear path to the golf cart that had been created by the exploding lawnmower. He shouted, "Hurry up Heather! I'll catch up; I was burnt by the fire."

Out of the corner of his eye he then saw a large group of zombies attacking Tyler, Lindsay and Jen. Remembering all the times Tyler stuck by him in TDWT, he gathered his strength and charged at the zombies. Throwing himself at them, Alejandro caused a big enough distraction to the zombies. He struggled against the undead as he yelled, "Go! Get to safety and make sure Heather is safe."

Tyler nodded as he replied, "I never thought I would say this to you again but thank you."

Tyler then grabbed his girlfriend and ran toward Chris and the golf cart, which Jen had already gotten to. Heather got up and said, "Where's Alejandro?"

Tyler panted and said, "He sacrificed himself to save us."

Heather went wide-eyed and called out, "Alejandro!"

Alejandro summoned the last of his strength as he stood and yelled, "Heather, I'm sorry but I could not make it. Please fight and live on for me!" A few zombies leapt on him and tackled him to the ground where the undead swarmed. Alejandro cried out in pain as the zombies started clawing at his chest, breaking open the skin and his ribcage to get to his vital organs.

Heather stared heartbroken at the sight until Chris yelled out, "Cody, Sierra! Get somewhere safe! I've got to get these guys out of here!"

Jude floored the gas and the golf cart sped away from the crowd of zombies surrounding Alejandro. They kept driving until they found an entrance with literally no zombies. As the four teens got off of the golf cart, Chris said, "Okay, you guys go wait outside. Once we get Cody and Sierra, we'll come back."

With that, Chris and Jude drove off. Lindsay walked up to Heather and said, "Hey Heather, I'm sorry about Alexander."

Heather turned to look at Lindsay as she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

The four teens walked in silence as they left the mall. As they did so, they saw numerous zombie corpses with long, claw-like gashes. Jen noticed this and commented, "Man, did vampires kill all these zombies?"

Tyler cocked an eyebrow and responded, "Vampires killing zombies? Come on, that doesn't even make sense."** [1] **

The teens emerged from the mall only to confront a man walking away from a helicopter. The man was well dressed, with a white shirt, a suit jacket covering the shirt, green pants and brown shoes. He also had a camera around his neck. He ran a hand through his brown hair and asked, "Could you tell me if this is the Galleria Mall?"

* * *

**[1] **- Was I the only one who thought the Zombie vs Vampire matchup in Deadliest Warrior was severely one sided in favor of the vampires?

* * *

Cliffhanger! I promise I'll work on getting more chapters written sooner. I have ideas for where I want to take the next few chapters, so hopefully I'll get the next few chapters out sooner, so long as college applications don't get in the way too much. Thanks for reading and for having the patience to wait for this chapter (if you did have patience). If you could review, that would be great and reading my other fics would be awesome as well. As for Alejandro fans, if there are any, sorry he died. I gave him a hero's death though, sacrificing himself for others. What will happen to Trent, Wyatt, Jonesy, Nikki and Caitlin? Will Chris rescue Cody and Sierra in time? Who is the mystery man with the helicopter? These questions will be answered in three chapters because next time we see how Noah's team has been doing! Until next time!


	8. Close to Toronto! Noah's Journey, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Zombieland, or any of the franchises whose characters appear here.

* * *

Before I begin, I just want to say that updates will be a little less frequent, as infrequent as they are. School and me wanting to get Total Drama High School finished as soon as I can tend to delay updates. Without further ado, the chapter you have all been waiting for!

* * *

It had been a week since we had to leave Danny behind. Even though we barely knew him, everyone in the group mourned the death of our comrade. He was the first person outside our group of eight that we had encountered after we split up from the others. As we walked on, we tried to remain positive. We were hoping to reach Toronto within the next week. We had to abandon our cars because, even though they had full gas, they were display models and had a modified gas tank to hold less gasoline.

Despite the sadness however, I think everyone had learned that communication was essential in this new world. Everyone began to talk more, though some people talked to others more frequently. I found myself talking to everybody, even Justin. I actually learned that despite him being the opposite of me, we both used to play the same computer game. It's amazing what you can learn about some people when you don't know how much longer you have to live. Speaking of Justin, he and Sadie continued to talk more and more. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were falling for each other.

Katie and I were still in love with each other, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We slept with each other whenever we could and when we had guard duty, we tried to be with each other. While I may not admit it in front of others, she helped me calm my nerves and I did the same to her. We would usually just talk about random things, getting to know each other better.

Leshawna began to talk to Eva more, and the two tough girls both learned new ways to defend everyone by bouncing ideas off each other. Granted, this meant they were talking about killing people, but when most everyone you meet is an undead freak, we can take all the help we can get.

DJ and Harold, while they had talked regularly before, were talking even more now. They told each other of what plans they had for when they made it to America. DJ was going to open an animal shelter and let people adopt cats, dogs, birds, rabbits, pretty much any animal that would be considered a pet. Luckily for him he seemed to have gotten over that "animal curse" thing he claimed to have during Total Drama World Tour. Harold on the other hand, planned to open another dojo and continue training people, but he said he was making slight changes to the training regiments to deal with zombies.

Anyways, as we kept walking, we kept getting closer to our destination: Toronto. Every day we got closer to finishing the first major part of our journey. We all had high hopes as we approached a decent sized town that was less than a week from Toronto.

* * *

This town was located near a small forest, which served as one of the boundaries to the settlement. For the most part, large warehouses separated the dwellings of the former citizens of this town from the forest. Naturally, curiosity and the need for supplies convinced us to head for the warehouses, though doubt lingered if there actually was anything there.

When we made it to the first warehouse, we cautiously entered and looked around the interior. Most of the large boxes had been ripped apart by people who had wanted to survive. A few remained untouched however, and they were quickly opened and their contents inspected.

DJ was the first to call out, "Yo, I've got some bandages and gauze in this box."

Eva shouted, "I've got some batteries over here."

I pinched my nose and said, "There's some rotten food in this box." After a few more minutes of searching and finding little of use to us, I called out, "All right guys, that's enough. I doubt we're going to find much else of use here."

We had all gathered up near the back of the warehouse and we were about to figure out our next move when we heard moaning. Looking toward the rear exit, the moaning only got louder. We swiftly turned around and prepared to head for the front entrance when moaning also was heard near the front.

I glanced ahead and muttered, "Crap we left the front door open. Why did I think leaving a door open in a zombie apocalypse would be a good idea?"

Leshawna frowned at me and said, "This is no time to be making sarcastic remarks string bean. What should we do?"

I looked around, trying to think until Katie pointed to a corner and said, "Look at those crates stacked up over there! We can hide in the corner where the crates protect us from one side!"

I looked at where my girlfriend was pointing and saw the pile of crates in question. I nodded and added, "Yes, and if there are too many of them, we can climb the crates to get to the upper viewing level."

Justin quirked an eyebrow and said, "Well what are we waiting for, let's get over there!"

The eight of us got into the corner and stayed low to the ground, hoping we wouldn't be seen. A few of us had guns drawn and at the ready, in case one or two zombies came too close for comfort. We sat or crouched behind the crates for a few minutes, waiting in anxious anticipation. We heard a few moans here and there but nothing too severe.

I decided to peek my head above the crates for a moment to see how many zombies there were. As my eyes saw the rest of the warehouse, I noticed nearly a hundred zombies all milling around. I ducked back down almost instantly. The minutes continued to tick past and the moans got louder as more zombies approached our position.

One zombie came into our view and looked around randomly for a moment before its head slowly turned in our direction. It moaned in what could be described as delight as it moved toward us, arms outstretched. The moan attracted a few more zombies to our position and Eva shooting another zombie in the brain with her pistol attracted even more.

After Eva fired she said, "Well, I think we should get the hell up to the top."

Harold nodded and said, "That would be a sensible idea."

We all scrambled to get to the top of the crates, attempting to get to the viewing platform. Harold was the first to climb the crates, jumping gracefully, or at least what could be his attempt at graceful. He immediately took his rifle and began to look down the sight, shooting zombies that approached our position. DJ began climbing and I started to help Katie up.

Once my girlfriend safely made it up, I began to climb alongside Leshawna. When Harold's shooting wasn't enough to help us, Eva and DJ began to take down zombies. DJ was doing the same thing Harold was doing, although he was using pistols instead of a rifle. Both were cautious to avoid shooting near Eva, who was using a katana to slice up any nearby undead.

Once Leshawna and I made it to the top of the crates, Sadie and Eva started to climb. Everyone who had made it up to the viewing platform was now covering those who were trying to make it up, though the number of zombies kept increasing. Eva was quick to climb and noticed a door.

She walked over and opened it before yelling, "Hey guys, there's a platform that connects to the next warehouse! Once everyone's up here, let's go to the next one. Maybe we can shake the zombies if we keep changing warehouses."

I nodded and said, "That's a good idea. Once we get a chance, let's go for it."

Sadie kept climbing, but it proved troublesome for her, because of her weight and crates shifting from us climbing them. She almost fell at one point before Justin grabbed her and pushed her up, helping her make it to the top. He was about to make the climb as well but before he could begin a zombie grabbed his ankle.

He quickly kicked its head off with his other foot but noticed there were too many zombies. Making a quick decision, he yelled, "There's too many of them down here! I'm going to run around the warehouse and try to shake them. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

While not many agreed with the plan, I was the only one to realize he was basically committing suicide. I ignored that feeling and yelled back, "Justin, we're not going to stray far from these warehouses, so be sure to find us when you can!" We all hurried through the doors and across the platform to the next warehouse. I was the last one out of the now zombie filled warehouse and I muttered, "Thanks for buying us some time Justin. I'll remember you, my friend."

As I crossed the platform leading to the next warehouse, I noticed that there were only a few zombies at the back door to the first warehouse. Oddly enough, some dead zombies were also on the ground. I ignored this as I ran into the next warehouse to see a ton of corpses. While some of the undead were walking, many of them were on the ground, dead.

I stopped in my tracks and whispered, "My god. What could have caused this?"

A few of the zombies seemed to notice us and wandered in our direction and began to moan. This alerted the rest of the zombies who began to move in our direction. We all took up our weapons and began to fire into the horde. Eva took her shotgun and fired a shot which took out two zombies and wounded three more. DJ fired with his pistols into the mob which seemed to do little to help our situation. Harold kept using his rifle and killing the ghouls but it still did little to quell the growing mass that formed below us.

Nonetheless, we kept firing our weapons into the crowd. We were shooting every zombie in sight until we ran out of ammunition in our guns. I looked around and frowned before saying, "Well that's just great. We left our bags in the other warehouse. Now we're out of ammunition."

After I was done griping, the sound of a jeep could be heard. The seven of us looked to the source of the noise when a jeep crashed through the side of the warehouse. The jeep had a snowplow attached to the front of it, which explains how it managed to drive through the side of the warehouse. It drove over the crowd of zombies, decapitating every one in sight before the vehicle stopped and the rider exited.

The driver was a man of average height and build. He had short brown hair and a slight beard. He had a sleeveless gray t-shirt on and he carried a crossbow. He aimed the crossbow at the only zombie he missed and fired the bolt with pinpoint accuracy, striking it in the head. He walked over and pulled the crossbow bolt out of the zombie's head. When he turned around, I managed to get a glimpse of three or four dead squirrels hanging from a rope tied to a belt loop on his jeans.

Before I had a chance to stop her, Sadie exclaimed, "Ew! Dead squirrels!"

The man whipped his head around and said, "Who's there? Who the hell is there?"

Eva was the first to summon her courage and said, "I'm here! And so are six of my friends!"

The man raised his now-loaded crossbow and said, "Oh yeah? And how do I know you ain't gonna kill me and take my stuff?"

Leshawna stood up and said, "How do we know you ain't gonna do the same to us?"

I managed to reveal myself and said, "We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. It's only natural for us to work together to get out of here alive."

The man looked at us for a few more seconds before he said, "Fine. Get down here. But I've got my eye on you."

We used a nearby ladder to descend to the first floor of the warehouse where we stood in a group in front of the man. I looked at the crossbow he still had pointed at us and I said, "Please, lower your crossbow. We can talk like civilized people."

The man looked at me and said, "Alright, fine. Now who the hell are you?"

Harold questioned, "You don't know who we are?"

Katie added, "We're from the show Total Drama. You have to have heard of us!"

The man looked at us as if we were aliens and said, "I've never heard of it."

Leshawna glared at the man and said, "Oh no way! I didn't bust my behind for three seasons to have somebody not recognize me! Everybody in Canada knows who we are!"

The man snorted and said, "Yeah? Well I'm not from Canada!"

Eva cracked her knuckles and said, "All right. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man rolled his eyes and said, "My name's Daryl. I'm from the Atlanta, Georgia area but I came up here to do some hunting. Didn't think I'd end up in the middle of a freaking zombie apocalypse."

I put my hand out to shake his hand and said, "Well then, my offer still stands, Daryl. What do you say we work together to get out of this zombie apocalypse alive?" T

he southerner looked at my hand as if it was a trick before he finally shook it and said, "Deal. But if any of you try anything funny, you're getting a crossbow bolt to the brain. Got it?"

DJ whimpered and said, "Yeah, don't worry Daryl. We won't do anything funny."

We stood around awkwardly for a moment before Sadie asked, "Um, so now what?"

Daryl shrugged and said, "I was about to make a supply run in town, a couple of you could come with me I guess."

Harold raised his hand and he said, "I'll go with you."

Leshawna shrugged and said, "Aw, what the hell, I'm in too."

Daryl nodded and said, "All right, you five hold down the fort. Make sure it ain't overrun with walkers when we get back."

I quirked an eyebrow and said, "Walkers?"

Daryl turned to look at me and said, "That's what I call 'em, 'cause they get up and walk around after they die from the bite. I don't call them zombies 'cause they ain't like those zombies from those zombie movies."

I shrugged and said, "All right then." Daryl, Harold and Leshawna piled into the jeep and drove into the center of the town to locate food and other provisions. When they left, the five of us looked around the warehouse that we assume Daryl had been using as a home for the time being. A grill was located in the corner of the warehouse, alongside a box filled with bottled water. Against the opposite wall was a blanket laid out on top of a camping mat, a bed I assume.

Sadie walked towards the ladder to the upper level and said, "I'm going to go to that walkway and look around. DJ, do you want to come with me?"

The gentle giant nodded and said, "Sure."

The two departed, leaving myself, Katie and Eva. Noticing the other people in the room, Eva said, "I'm going to check the woods out back and see if I can map out an escape route, if we need it."

When the muscular girl departed, Katie said, "Well, it looks like we're all by ourselves now."

I smirked and said, "It appears that way."

Katie looked deep into my eyes and pulled me in for a kiss. It lasted for at least a minute before we had to break for air. Katie looked over my shoulder and asked, "Do you think Daryl would mind if we used his bed?"

I smirked and said, "As long as we fix it before he gets back, how will he know?" Katie smiled rather seductively and tackled me onto the bed, beginning a long make-out session.

* * *

Daryl stopped the jeep in front of the town's Wal-Mart, saying, "Well, we gotta pick up some supplies for you guys now."

Harold corrected his glasses and said, "What could we get at Wal-Mart that we couldn't get elsewhere?"

Daryl glanced at the nerd and said, "As far as I know, this is the only place around here that has camping equipment. So unless you want to sleep on the ground tonight, I would advise going to Wal-Mart."

Leshawna glanced at Harold and said, "Harold, if you were smart, you would settle for the Wal-Mart. You don't wanna know how angry the girls will be if we had to opportunity to get a good night's sleep and we didn't. Trust me sugar, it won't end well."

Harold gulped and nodded as Daryl pried open the doors to the retail store. Once Harold and Leshawna were in, he closed the doors, stating, "Trust me, we can shop a little easier if we don't have to worry about them Walkers coming in and bothering us." The three set off to do some shopping.

* * *

As I broke yet another kiss with Katie, I realized how much pent-up affection she had. After only giving me about fifteen seconds to catch my breath she dove back in, assaulting my lips with her soft lips. Without warning, she stuck her tongue into my mouth, starting a French kiss.

Our tongues wrestled with each other as we continued to make out. After we finally managed to break our kiss, Katie started to reach for her shirt. I grabbed her hand and said, "Katie, don't you think we're going too far?"

Katie let go of her shirt and said, "Well, we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and either of us could die at any moment. I figured that given the circumstances you would give anything to see my boobs."

I stood there, mouth agape, unable to form a coherent sentence, "I-I-I."

Katie giggled and pushed me down on top of the camping mat and said, "Relax Noah, this is something that I want to do for you."

I just lay there thinking I must be the luckiest man in the world as Katie removed her top, exposing her pink bra.

* * *

Out on the balcony, Sadie and DJ looked out at the town that we were staying at. Sadie sighed and said, "You know, if it weren't for the fact that I knew there were zombies everywhere I turn, I would think that this is the most peaceful place in the world."

DJ nodded and replied, "I know. This town has the charm of being a small town and yet it's developed enough that it isn't quite a small town. Mama would like to live in a town like this."

DJ stopped his train of thought as Sadie waved her hand in front of his face, asking, "DJ? Are you okay?"

DJ began to openly sob as he said, "I can't believe I forgot about Mama! She's probably worried sick about me!"

Sadie grabbed the hand of the gentle giant and asked, "Do you think she made it into America okay?"

DJ shook his head and said, "Mama moved to Jamaica right after season three ended. But I haven't gotten a chance to call her, so hopefully she's not worried sick about me."

Sadie looked down and said, "Well, the reporters have probably said that Canada has been overrun. I don't want to alarm you, but she probably thinks you're dead."

DJ sniffed and sobbed, "Oh Mama! Why did you tell me to stay behind and finish my high school education? Why couldn't I have come with you?"

Sadie awkwardly pat DJ's shoulder as she said, "There, there. She also knows what a strong man you are and probably thinks you'll make it through just fine. I mean, she knew where you were going to be. You are with friends after all."

DJ managed to smile a little and said, "Thanks Sadie, I needed that."

Sadie smiled and hugged the gentle giant and said, "No problem DJ! We could all use a little emotional support right now. I hope Justin's okay though."

DJ chuckled and said, "You like him don't you?"

Sadie blushed slightly and said, "Well, yeah. He's a model, so he's very attractive."

DJ smirked and said, "You know what I mean Sadie."

Sadie blushed even deeper and said, "Well, I guess I do, a little bit. I just want to have somebody, like how Katie has Noah. I'm not jealous, I'm just lonely, I guess."

DJ smiled and said, "Hey, don't worry. You'll find somebody. Especially once we make it out of here. I don't know if they're your type, but nerdy guys would be lining up to date you once they hear you lived through a zombie outbreak."

Sadie giggled and said, "DJ, you always know just what to say. Someday you will make a girl very happy."

* * *

Eva was walking through the woods, keeping an eye out for any unwanted zombies. She had already finished off eight of the ghouls and she was ready to take out any others that stumbled her way. The forest provided the muscular girl many advantages, like using the sounds of leaves crunching to tell if something were coming.

As she walked past a large bush, she saw one of the zombies wandering away from her aimlessly. She quietly drew her katana blade, which had slowly become tinted red with blood since the beginning of her journey, and crept toward the unknowing ghoul. Once she was close enough, she swung her sword horizontally, decapitating the undead creature.

She smirked and said to herself, "I'm really damn good at this sneaking around thing. I bet I could be a ninja if I wanted to." She thought for a few seconds thinking about what she had just said and said out loud, "Dear God, I've been around nerds too long, now I'm starting to think like them!"

She took notice of the position of the sun, which had been slowly descending since she had departed the warehouse and said, "I should probably be headed back." With that, she turned toward the warehouse and followed the cuts she made in the trees to find her way back.

* * *

Parking the jeep outside the warehouse, Daryl noticed the hole he made when he had previously crashed through the wall. He saw how big it was and said, "Huh. You know, maybe we should move to a different warehouse. One that doesn't have a big hole in the side of it."

Harold nodded and said, "Yeah that would probably be a good idea."

Leshawna looked to the assortment of sleeping bags and other supplies that were in the jeep and said, "Well, first maybe we should bring some stuff in and ask the others what they think."

Daryl shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. It just means you'll have to move things if we decide to move."

The trio picked up some of the sleeping bags and walked inside the warehouse, Leshawna calling out, "Hey y'all! We're back! And we got sleeping bags!"

DJ and Sadie both walked back inside the warehouse and Sadie exclaimed, "Yay! Now we don't have to sleep on the cold ground!"

As DJ and Sadie celebrated the sleeping arrangements, Daryl noticed something near his camping mat and quietly approached. Not knowing it was Katie and I, he raised his crossbow, he said, "All right, now who's been messing up my bed?"

Katie and I sat up on top of the bed, both of us blushing with embarrassed looks on our faces. Katie held the blanket around her chest to keep herself decent, which caused my chest to be exposed.

Daryl's eye twitched and he said, "Did you two make a mess in my bed?"

Katie's blush deepened exponentially and I shook my head vigorously, saying, "No, no, no! It's not as bad as it looks like."

Harold hazarded a guess, "Second base?"

I stammered and said, "Well, um, yes." Leshawna whistled and said, "Looks like Noah had some fun while we were gone!"

I smirked and said, "Yes I did. More fun than it looks like you all had."

Katie piped up, "All sarcastic comments aside, do you think you could all leave for a minute so I can get my clothes back on?"

Harold nodded and said, "Certainly, m'lady. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Harold, DJ, Leshawna, Sadie and Daryl all exited the building. I quickly got my clothes back on and prepared to leave before Katie said, "You don't have to leave, Noah. You've already seen me like this, so it won't hurt for you to see it a little longer."

I turned around and said, "Um, okay Katie. If you're comfortable with that."

Katie happily stated, "Of course I'm okay with it Noah. If I weren't comfortable with it, I wouldn't have shown you the first time."

I nodded and watched as Katie slowly and sensually prepared to put her clothes back on. Right before she was about to put her clothes back on, Eva opened the back door and said, "Hey Noah, did the others get back yet?"

At that moment, Eva saw a topless Katie, who looked like she was going to die from embarrassment, and me, who was staring with a look of shock. She turned around and said, "Yeah, this is awkward. I'm gonna wait out back, let me know when it's appropriate to come back in."

Eva shut the back door and Katie hurriedly put her clothes back on. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen anyone put their clothes on so quickly. Once the two of us were finally fully clothed, we got the others and we all stood around in a circle.

Daryl looked between everyone and said, "Well, I did some snooping around in the other warehouses and I found that this one's the only one without any Walkers in 'em. So I think, despite the giant hole in the wall, we sleep here. Once day breaks we can head for the border."

I pointed out, "Will you be fine with being in a lookout shift? If we have two people awake for two hour intervals that should provide us enough sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

Daryl shrugged and replied, "I'm fine with it. The question is, will you and your girlfriend be able to keep your hands off one another when one of you is on watch duty?"

I sarcastically replied, "I think we've had our fill of embarrassment for the day, so we should behave. As a matter of fact, we can have our shifts be separate, if you so desire."

Leshawna glanced to the side and said, "It wouldn't hurt if you two were on separate shifts. You two were in the zone earlier and if we hadn't gotten back, who knows how far you two would've gone."

I rolled my eyes and said, "All right, we get it, we got too intimate given our surroundings. Now can we please drop it?"

Harold nodded and said, "Noah's right. We should get our sleeping supplies in here and try to patch up as much of that hole as we can. We got some plywood earlier so that should help. DJ, your help would be greatly appreciated with getting that set up."

DJ nodded and replied, "Yeah man, sure thing."

* * *

As the hours ticked by, we fortified the warehouse so we could be better protected. We put up some big sheets of plywood but that unfortunately only covered half the gaping hole in the wall. We arrayed the sleeping bags as far from the hole as possible and put two chairs halfway between the wall and the sleeping bags.

While they were out, Leshawna, Harold and Daryl picked up some canned food, and it was probably some of the best food we've had in awhile. After eating it slowly became nighttime and we all desired to get some sleep.

DJ and Katie volunteered for the first shift, which went over without any mishaps. Daryl and Leshawna took the second shift, which was also uneventful. Approximately four hours before daybreak, Sadie and I were awoken to take over the watch for Daryl and Leshawna.

* * *

Nothing happened for the first half-hour since we were woken up. I was slightly groggy and Sadie looked like she would fall asleep at any moment. This was partially due to the camping lantern we used for illumination. The batteries had been waning as the night wore on and the dimming light began to take its toll on us.

Nonetheless, whenever we heard a strange noise, we both jumped up and waited to hear if it continued. For the most part, nothing did continue making noise, save for a single owl that we had already known was outside the warehouse.

The eerie silence ended up surprising us when we heard something grabbing onto the plywood and walking inside. The footsteps echoed loud enough that we were able to pick up on the approaching figure. Sadie, who was closer to the door, looked and shone her flashlight in the direction of the footsteps.

She squinted as she tried to decipher if the person was a zombie or not. After a few seconds of staring, she turned to me and said in an excited whisper, "It's Justin!"

I cocked an eyebrow and said tiredly, "Justin? I thought he was dead. After all, he didn't show up at all during the day."

Sadie nodded and replied, "Yeah, but look at his body! He doesn't have a single bite mark anywhere on him."

I shone my flashlight at Justin, and true to what Sadie said there were no bite or claw marks anywhere on him. I still looked at him quizzically as it was strange that he was almost limping along.

I shone the light into his eyes and he did partially raise his hand, but not completely, like how any regular person would. I don't want to sound cocky but somebody of my intellect would know something was wrong. But due to my tired state, I didn't pay it any mind.

Sadie got up to approach Justin and I said, "Sadie, be careful. He could still be a zombie for all we know."

Sadie walked in Justin's direction, and I followed, a slight suspicion remaining inside of me. Sadie seemed elated to see Justin again and when they were near each other, the light from the lantern finally went out, cloaking most of the area in darkness.

I shined my light over to Justin as he put his hands on her shoulders and I noticed something when the light passed by Justin's eyes: his eyes were dark and clouded, completely unlike normal eyes, which are bright with light.

I dropped the flashlight and fumbled with the rifle I had, shouting, "Sadie, get back! He's a zombie!" Sadie turned in my direction but couldn't see where I was. Turning back towards Justin, she saw him open his mouth, revealing bloodstained teeth. She shrieked but was rooted to the ground by fear.

I finally had the rifle ready to shoot. I aimed in the direction of her shriek, using only my flashlight, which had rolled away, to see where Justin's feet were so I could line up my shot. I fired a couple rounds, the sound echoing throughout the empty warehouse.

Daryl and Harold were up in an instant, and they quickly took to waking everybody else. Once everyone was awake, they rushed over to where I was, using their flashlights to see what happened. I stood there, breathing heavily, the thought of having to kill one of my companions, even though he was a zombie, was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

As Daryl ran by with DJ, Leshawna and Eva, he said, "That shot probably alerted the Walkers that we're in here. We need to move those big crates that are stacked up there, now!"

Meanwhile, Katie hugged me and said, "Noah, are you alright?"

I nodded and barely managed to say, "Justin came back, but as a zombie. Sadie didn't know he had changed." After a second I shouted, "Wait, Sadie!"

I grabbed Katie's flashlight and shone it around, eventually finding Sadie on the ground, with a dead Justin on top of her. I quickly sprinted over taking note of the very fresh bloodstains on the ground and Justin's ripped open back. It was no wonder Sadie and I thought he was still among the living; all of the bites were made to his back, through his shirt. Rolling the body of Justin off of Sadie, I sunk to my knees in defeat.

I could barely hear Katie's hysteric crying as she held her best friend's body in her arms. I could barely hear Harold trying to pry Katie away from Sadie's body, in case she came back sooner than expected. I couldn't see anything except the image of Sadie's body burned into my brain. She had her mouth open in shock and fresh blood was coating her chin, neck and upper body, a chunk of her skin missing from her neck, which was later found in Justin's mouth.

The worst part of it for me however was the three burn marks on her clothing, the three small bloody spots on her body away from her neck, the three small holes through her body. In the confusion of the darkness, I had accidentally shot my girlfriend's best friend. Granted, she had been bitten by Justin, but when Katie finds out that I shot Sadie, even if it was an accident, things will most likely be over between us, I can tell.

Katie never left Sadie's side and I never got up off the ground until DJ lifted Katie and I up and slung us over his shoulders. As we headed back to where our sleeping arrangements were, I noticed the strange eight sided red and white symbol I saw in that lab was present on the back wall, where the crates used to be.

Once DJ set us down, Harold said, "Noah and Katie look really out of it. Let's leave them be for now." As Katie and I sat on the ground, the other five talked about our possible options to the side.

Katie was openly sobbing quite severely and I sat next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. I simply sat there for a few minutes, listening to Katie sobbing. After figuring out what would be appropriate to say, I said, "Katie, I know this must be hard for you. It'll be hard for all of us. But you have to ask yourself what would Sadie want in this situation? Would she want you to sit around and mope all day or would she want you to live?"

Her sobbing slowed down in intensity greatly and she said, "Thanks Noah. I needed that. I'm going to be sad for sure, but I'm going to fight twice as hard now."

I nodded and sat there, still hugging my girlfriend. After a minute, I said, "Katie? Can I tell you something?"

She replied, "You can tell me anything Noah."

I sighed and said, "Well, right before Justin attacked Sadie, the lantern went out. I couldn't see very well at all and when I fired off some shots to take care of Justin, they apparently went through Sadie. She was bitten by then anyways, so she was going to die regardless, but I figured you had a right to know."

Katie gasped and squirmed out of the hug while she said quietly, "I think I want to sit by myself right now."

I turned toward her and said, "Now Katie, you know as well as I do that I would never deliberately hurt Sadie. It was dark and I couldn't hold a flashlight and shoot a gun, so that had something to do with it. But you also need to know that I feel incredibly guilty about this. If I had realized Justin was a zombie sooner rather than later, Sadie would still be here. It's my fault she's gone."

Katie turned to look at me and said, "Given all that you've said Noah, I acknowledge that what happened was an accident. But right now I want to be alone."

I got up and started to walk over to the others before I said quietly, "All right. I guess we're breaking up then, right?"

Katie shook her head and had a confused look on her face as she said, "I wasn't planning on breaking up with you. I just need some time to myself, to get over my loss."

I nodded and said, "Well, I shall respect your decision Katie. Don't forget, if you want to talk with any of us, we're right here."

I walked away as Katie said very quietly, "Thank you."

* * *

After much debate and discussion, it was decided that once day broke, we would find working vehicles in town and head out for Toronto. Katie kept much to herself, which was only to be expected.

I also kept to myself for the most part, which was primarily due to my guilt over shooting Sadie. Despite the fact that Sadie was bitten by Justin, I still can't help but feel guilt knowing that I shot Sadie, even if I hadn't meant it. I know Katie said that it was all right, but I can't help but feel I'm going to have to earn her trust back.

* * *

When day broke, Daryl, alongside Eva and Harold left to get vehicles, while DJ and Leshawna stayed behind to console myself and Katie, respectively.

Daryl looked around the side of the building he was using as cover and turned back to Eva and Harold and said, "I count six of them. I'll take out the closest ones with my crossbow while you two use those swords to get rid of the others."

Harold nodded while Eva tapped the broad side of the sword against her shoulder and said, "Let's do this already."

Daryl turned the corner and fired his crossbow into the nearest of the six zombies. While the southerner quickly reloaded his crossbow, Eva and Harold charged and sliced at the other ghouls. Eva sliced the head clean off of a zombie and then stomped down hard on the skull, taking the zombie out for good. Harold stabbed the undead creatures between the eyes, piercing the weak skulls and stabbing the reanimated grey matter inside the decaying heads.

Daryl was about to follow after the two when a zombie tackled him from behind. Grabbing a knife he kept taped to his leg, he quickly slashed the head multiple times until the undead monster's grip weakened, allowing Daryl to kick the head forcefully enough to knock the head clean off. He got up, plucked the crossbow bolt he fired earlier and ran ahead to catch up with Harold and Eva, who were checking the cars in a parking lot of a small business.

Harold found a pickup truck that had the keys still in them and a decent amount of gas in the tank. The nerd approached Daryl and said, "Well, this truck would work nicely for storing our supplies."

Daryl nodded and said, "So we got a truck that holds two comfortably, my jeep which can hold three or four. We should get one more car."

Eva tried the engine of a nearby Ferrari and said, "Well, whoever the dumbass was that left his keys in the ignition of this car, they at least had good taste."

Looking around, Daryl found a crappier, beat up pickup truck that had the keys in the ignition and said to the two teens, "Go get the others and tell them to pack up. I'm gonna kill some Walkers with this thing."

Eva and Harold got into the vehicles they found and drove back in the direction of the base. Daryl took out some tape and a bullhorn he brought with him and used the tape to keep the bullhorn on.

Getting in the truck, he drove around the streets of the town and lured dozens of zombies to him. The whole time, however he had a plan. He was actually corralling the zombies into an area near a gas station with a virtually depleted supply of gasoline left. The only reason he knew that the supply was almost depleted was because he frequently visited that gas station when getting gas for his jeep.

Once at least fifty of the undead creatures were surrounding the gas station, Daryl took a brick he had picked up prior to driving around. He put the brick on the gas pedal and grabbed his crossbow, driving straight toward the gas station.

When he was about fifty feet from the gas station, he opened the door and dove out of the truck, watching as it slammed into the gas pumps and causing the gas tank to explode. This in turn caused whatever gas was remaining in the pumps to combust as well, generating a large fireball.

The flaming death incinerated the zombies. Daryl sat on the grass and watched as the undead flailed around in the fire, enjoying every second of it. Once the movement stopped, Daryl got up and started to head back in the direction of the warehouses.

* * *

When Harold and Eva returned from their expedition, they told us to pack up. Wanting to give Katie space, I said, "Well, we have to go next door to pick up our bags. Who's going with me?"

Leshawna stood up and said, "Noah, I got your back." Eva nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."

Harold volunteered as well, "If there's as many zombies now as there were yesterday, you'll need all the help you can get."

I turned to DJ and said, "DJ, I want you to watch Katie. I don't know how she's feeling right now, but I bet she's not up for combat. We'll be back soon."

With that, the four of us walked out the front door and walked the couple hundred feet to the next warehouse. With the utmost caution, we slowly entered to see that the warehouse was empty. There were some corpses littering the ground, which showed that Justin at least put up a fight before he was taken down.

We swiftly grabbed the bags that we left behind in the corner and proceeded to leave. Before we left, I did a double take and looked again at the wall that was behind our hiding place. I stared at it quizzically and said, "That's odd."

Harold, who was closest to me, asked, "What's odd?"

I pointed at the back wall and said, "That symbol on the wall over there. It's on one of the walls in the warehouse we slept in last night. It was also in that lab we found ourselves in with Danny."

Harold shrugged and said, "It's probably the logo of some American-based company or something. Don't let it bug you." I shrugged and followed him, my back turned to the octagonal red and white symbol.

Upon arriving back at our base, we found that Daryl had not yet returned. However, within five minutes, the southerner had returned as well. He stood before us and said, "Well, let me just get my stuff and we'll head on out. We going straight for America or what?"

Harold shook his head and said, "Not quite. I wish to see if my top student from my dojo in Toronto is still there. I'm confident he survived, but I wish to see if he's still fighting."

I added, "In addition, we were planning on going to New York, so the easiest way would be going to Toronto, then down to Niagara Falls, which would then be followed by crossing into New York state, from which point you could go with us to New York City or you could go back to Georgia. It's up to you."

Daryl smirked and said, "You kidding? I'm sticking with you. The only thing waiting for me in Georgia is my brother Merle, and to put it lightly, he's a complete asshole."

Leshawna looked at the cars and said, "Well let's get moving! Standing around here isn't going to get us anywhere."

We loaded all of our supplies into Harold's truck, and then decided who was riding in the different vehicles. Leshawna decided to ride with Harold in the pickup truck, Daryl drove his jeep with me and DJ as companions and Eva and Katie were taking the Ferrari to Toronto.

Before we left, we dug a hole and buried the bodies of Justin and Sadie, to give them a proper passing. Once we were done, we piled into the different vehicles and rode out of this town which caused us so much sadness and got on the highway to Toronto. The sooner we could get there, the sooner we could get out of this zombie nation and to the safety of America.

* * *

So Justin and Sadie have both died and everyone is going to have a tough time coping, especially Katie. Before anyone asks, Daryl is from AMC's show, The Walking Dead, and his character is exclusive to the show, so he wasn't in the comic, at least as far as I know. I didn't really like this chapter that much. Up until the part when Sadie died, I liked the way I did it but from that point on I wasn't feeling it as much. I wanted to make it so that Noah was forced to shoot Sadie and Katie saw it, but that would completely end their relationship and I didn't want to do that. Ah well, that just means I have to make the next chapters better, right? Also, I know this chapter was low on the fighting scenes, but I'm taking an approach to storytelling similar to the show The Walking Dead, where the focus is more on character interactions than pure violence, as good as pure violence is in zombie stories. Well, please review and wait patiently for the next chapter, which will feature Duncan's group and the aftermath of Geoff's death. Until next time!


	9. Close to Quebec! Duncan's Journey, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Zombieland, or any other movie/tv show/comic about zombies.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since we had to evacuate the town. Divine's house didn't move too quickly, but it was better than the speed that the entire town moved at. At this rate, we would probably make it to Quebec by the end of next week.

And despite this hope of soon being done with our journey, depression had hung in the air ever since we left Geoff behind. It certainly didn't help that Bridgette was pregnant with his child and their child would grow up without a father. She was easily taking his death the hardest.

Ever since he volunteered to stay behind, Bridgette has been crying almost nonstop. She's barely eaten anything and the only times she hasn't been crying is when she's been able to get some sleep. I'm going to sound like a real asshole saying this, but if anything good has come out of this, it's that Gwen and Courtney have gotten along more than usual, due to their mutual friendship with Bridgette.

As with the rest of the group, things haven't been much better. I personally think it sucks big time that Geoff's gone, because he was one of my bros. Hell, I'll even say I'm sad that he's gone, even if doing so will ruin my bad boy image. I think Owen was pretty sad about Geoff being gone too, I mean the three of us were the final three guys on Total Drama Island, so I think we all could say we were friends.

As for the rest of our group, I'm not too sure how they felt. Izzy and Gwen never really knew Geoff, but I bet they're at least a little sad. The same goes for Courtney, even if she found him annoying at times. As for Chef, I really have no idea what the hell goes through his mind. I would like to think Chef is sad, but then again, seeing some of the crap he did, I wouldn't be surprised if he also was just trying to get to safety, no matter who gets in his way.

As for our hosts, I really don't have a clue. We've only known Divine and Zack for a month, so it's kind of hard to judge how they feel. I know they feel bad about all that's happened, but I'm pretty sure the loss of all those civilians is hurting them even more. Despite all that's happened though, we can't give up. If we do, we may as well kill ourselves now.

* * *

It was early morning and Divine's house was currently stopped. You see, we had approached a town, and a few of us were going to scavenge for supplies. I volunteered for this job as well as Izzy, Zack, and Chef. We were departing in an hour and I had some business that I had to attend to before we left, because for all we knew we could die out there.

I walked the halls of Divine's mansion, searching for someone from our group. I peeked my head into the library and I found her. It was pretty typical of her actually. I knocked on the wood of the doorway and she looked up.

Her eyes narrowed and she spat, "What do you want?"

I sighed and replied, "Listen Courtney, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything. All that crap that happened during World Tour, I just wanted to apologize. I should've at least had the decency to formally break up with you first."

Courtney's glare softened slightly and she said, "Oh. Well, I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet, but at the very least you can know that I don't completely hate you now."

I rolled my eyes and said, "If I die out there, are you even going to be sad? Do you even care?"

Courtney's glare returned and she shouted, "I could ask the same of you when you decided to cheat on me with Gwen!"

I started to glare and shouted back, "Yeah, but back then our lives weren't at stake! Now they are! Do you really want the last thing you thought about me to be the fact that you hate me? You know what, forget it, I tried to make amends with you, but if you don't want to listen, it's not my problem."

I started to walk away until I heard Courtney say, "Wait Duncan."

I turned around and said, "What?"

Courtney sighed and said, "Look. I'm sorry about what I said just now. I understand that you're trying to make things right and me getting upset isn't the way to fix things. But you have to get where I'm coming from. I was upset and I still am a little mad. But if you're willing to try to make things right, I guess I can too."

I replied, "That's all I'm asking for. Now if you excuse me, I have to go prepare to make a supply run."

Courtney nodded and said, "Good luck."

* * *

An hour later, the four of us on the supply run were crouched behind an overturned car. Chef looked through a pair of binoculars to scope out the path from where we were to our destination: the supermarket down the street.

Peering through the lenses of the device, Chef said, "I see about a dozen of the creeps. Most of them are on the left side of the street about halfway down."

Looking to Zack, I said, "Give them the bait."

Zack nodded and said, "Here goes nothing." He wound the key to a wind-up monkey toy and when he stopped winding, the toy started clapping some cymbals together. Zack flung the toy over his head so it sailed over the car. The noise immediately caught the attention of the zombies, who wandered over to the toy, trying to figure out what it was.

Once the majority of the zombies were surrounding the toy, Chef shouted out, "NOW!"

The four of us burst from our hiding place, Izzy and Chef firing at the crowd gathered at the toy monkey. Meanwhile, Zack and I, since we were the two fastest runners, dashed forward and took out the zombies that weren't attracted by the toy. I swung my sword and cleaved the head off of one of the corpses while Zack used the fireman's axe he brought with him from the house to cut the arms off of the other two so that they couldn't grab us.

Chef and Izzy had finished pumping the distracted zombies full of lead and showed up to help us finish the job. Chef pumped his shotgun by thrusting it downwards, letting gravity do the work, before firing it straight at one of the approaching zombies. The shell hit in the center of the ghoul's head, reducing it to a bloody pulp and spraying blood and decayed brain over the other two zombies. Sensing the blood on each other, they stopped, confused as to what was going on around them. Izzy quickly killed them with her twin pistols.

With all of the zombies wiped out, we approached the supermarket. Chef gripped the doors and forced them open, allowing the rest of us to make our way inside the abandoned store. The doors snapped back to their closed positions afterwards, so nothing on the outside would be able to get in, and we wouldn't be able to get out unless we forced the doors open. Since power had been lost here long ago, we used flashlights to light the way.

Chef looked at the rest of us and said, "Stay away from the produce and frozen sections. Meat should be avoided too. Stick with boxed items that don't spoil for a while, like cereal, pasta, stuff like that."

I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Since when have you known anything about cooking?"

Chef growled at me and said, "Listen punk, you and I have never met eye to eye. But if you want to survive, don't antagonize me and I'll help you. Also, I've always known how to cook. The damn producers told me to make the food gross."

I glared at Chef and said, "Don't antagonize you? You should be the one who shouldn't antagonize me! I'm pretty much the leader of our group and I've done more to help it than you have!"

Zack got between Chef and I and said, "Guys! Stop this fighting! Let's just get some food and some other things Divine told me to get and let's get back already."

I grumbled, "Fine. But let's just make one thing clear. I'm the leader of this group. Not you Chef."

Chef glared at me one final time before he stomped away, muttering, "Ungrateful little punk."

* * *

Back at Divine's house, it was stopped a couple of miles outside the town, so hopefully zombies wouldn't notice it. Gwen walked through the halls looking for something to do. She had an idea and went to Bridgette's room. Opening the door, Gwen saw the surfer girl lying face down on the bed, though she was not audibly sobbing, so that would have to be a good sign.

Gwen, trying to cheer her friend up, asked, "Bridgette? Can I talk to you?"

Bridgette didn't bother looking up and said, "The love of my life and my baby's father is dead. I don't feel like doing anything."

Gwen sighed and replied, "I know you're sad, and you're rightfully entitled to be sad, but come on, at least come outside with me and get some fresh air. I know you're not far along with your pregnancy at all, but some fresh air won't hurt you."

The surfer replied, "You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you."

The Gothic teen said with a slight grin, "You know me too well."

Bridgette got off her bed and said, "Fine, I guess I'll go outside."

As the two walked outside and over to a nearby stream, Gwen said with a smile, "Come on, it won't be so bad."

Bridgette and Gwen took their shoes off and sat on the bank of the stream, dipping their feet in the slow moving current. As the water flowed over her feet, Bridgette said, "I have to admit, this is nice. It's calming to say the least."

Happy that her friend was displaying some emotion besides sadness, Gwen said, "That's the spirit Bridgette."

The two were quiet until they heard some rustling coming from the trees on the other side of the stream. Gwen put a finger to her mouth to signify that Bridgette should keep quiet. The surfer nodded and the two watched as a zombie stumbled out of the bushes and saw the two girls.

Letting out a guttural moan, it wandered near the two sitting girls, who were somewhat vulnerable since they weren't anticipating a zombie coming out of nowhere. Gwen pulled out her pistol and fired a single shot, hitting the zombie in the head and sending it falling to the ground.

Gwen got up and got her shoes back on before saying, "Come on, we have to go. No doubt some of those freaks heard the gunshot. We need to get back to the house."

Bridgette got up as well and said, "Right. We should warn the others."

The two girls rushed back to the house, and burst through the front door. Owen was walking away from the kitchen and he greeted the two, "Oh hi Gwen, Bridgette! What's up?"

Panting, Gwen said, "We need to get the others. I'm afraid there might be zombies on the way."

Owen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would they be coming this way?"

Bridgette pointed in the general direction of the stream and said, "We were sitting by a stream over there when a zombie walked out of the bushes. Gwen shot it and thinks others may have heard the shot."

Owen dropped the grilled cheese sandwich he was holding and said, "Great galloping ghosts! We need to enter lockdown!"

Gwen shook her head and said, "That's not necessary yet. We'll seal the entrances first and establish a lookout. If a crap ton of zombies start heading this way, then we can lockdown."

Bridgette nodded and said, "I'll get Divine. She'll know exactly what to do."

Gwen turned to Owen and said, "Owen, I need you to find Courtney. Ask her to act as a lookout."

Owen saluted the Goth girl and said, "Yes ma'am!"

Owen and Bridgette ran off to find the other two girls and Gwen muttered to herself, "Hopefully I'm getting all worked up over nothing. But if we're about to be attacked, I hope the others get back soon."

* * *

Inside the supermarket, I was working with Zack while Chef and Izzy searched together. As we looked at the half-empty shelves, I turned to Zack and asked, "Hey, how did you and Divine meet? The two of you meeting after all this crap started and being skilled with robots seems too good to be a coincidence."

Zack nodded and said, "You're right. It isn't a coincidence. You see, about a year ago, we met at a robotics event where we quickly hit it off. We've been going out ever since."

I smirked and said, "Nice. I'm not gonna lie, she's pretty hot."

Zack quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What did you just say?"

I put my hands up in mock defense and replied, "Easy there tiger. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm just saying she's hot, just like how Gwen is hot and hell, I'll even admit that Courtney's pretty hot. I just tell it like it is."

Zack had a hesitant look on his face as he said, "All right. I guess you're no real harm. Though I must admit, that attitude of yours is why I didn't really like you on the show."

I shrugged and said, "Eh. I can't win them all, can I? Besides, that's all in the past now. We have to work together if we want to survive."

Zack nodded and said, "Oh don't worry, I know exactly what you mean." He looked at the last of the aisles we had to search and noted, "Damn, there's nothing here of use. Well, let's find the others, maybe they found something."

I nodded and replied, "I hope so, I don't want the stockpile Divine has to run out or anything."

* * *

Chef was trying as hard as he could to ignore Izzy as he looked around the aisles of the store. After a while of her babbling he couldn't take it anymore. He looked behind him and asked, "Hey Crazy Girl, can you shut up for just a little bit? I need to think for a second."

Izzy jumped up and down and asked, "Think about what? Is it how to make weapons for killing zombies?"

Chef grumbled, "No. I'm thinking about Punk Boy. I don't think he's a good fit for leader. I'd probably be a better leader than he is. I mean, I've been to war damn it!"

Izzy pat Chef on the shoulder and said, "Whoa Chef, calm down. This is something that should be discussed with everyone."

Chef looked at the crazy girl and said, "Look, I don't like that guy being in charge. I'm considering leaving on my own. If that happens, I'm gonna need someone watching my back. If I need someone, I would probably pick you, believe it or not."

Izzy blinked in surprise and said, "What? Are you basically asking me to leave with you if you leave the group?"

Chef nodded and replied, "If it comes to that, yeah. I'll stick around for now, but if things go to hell, then I might have to leave."

Izzy stopped and said, "Well, I'll think about it. Say, did we find any usable food?"

Chef shook his head and said, "No. Now let's get going back, we should head back to the house soon."

* * *

Courtney sat on the window seat of a window that overlooked the front of the house. She had a sniper rifle that was part of Divine's private armory. She rested the gun on her lap as she kept an eye out on the front of the house.

Courtney remarked to herself, "Why am I on watch duty? Couldn't Gwen or Owen do it?"

Divine entered the room and said, "You're here because you have good concentration. You tend to be dedicated at what you do. Gwen herself recommended you."

Courtney raised an eyebrow and said, "Gwen recommended me?"

Divine nodded and sat down in a chair before saying, "That's right. I know you don't really like her since she and Duncan started to go out, but she's trying to make amends. She knows you have your uses and she's trying to capitalize on them."

Courtney turned back to the front of the house and said, "Oh. Well, I'll see if I can try to make amends with her."

Divine placed a hand on Courtney's shoulder and said, "Give her a chance. In our current situation, we need to watch out for each other. Anyways, the others should be back soon so keep an eye out for them."

Courtney nodded and said, "All right."

* * *

Zack and I met up with Chef and Izzy near the front of the store and combined we had a few bags of chips, some cereal and a box of crackers. I looked at the food we had found and said, "Well, this could've gone better."

Chef grumbled, "You got that right."

Zack shrugged and said, "Regardless, we should be heading back, shouldn't we?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we don't want the others to worry."

We readied our weapons and opened the doors to the supermarket. There weren't any zombies in the road outside, aside from those that we killed earlier. We headed down the road toward the car we used as cover earlier and turned the corner. Upon doing so, we saw quite a few zombies shambling around.

A few of them turned toward us, groaning in delight as they saw a new meal. Unfortunately for them, we had more than enough bullets to take them out. The four of us stood in a line, using what firearms we had to put hot lead into the heads of the corpses that occupied the road. When we noticed all of the zombies were dead, we continued on the three mile walk to the house.

* * *

Bridgette and Gwen were sitting in the dining room, each enjoying a cup of tea so they could soothe their frayed nerves. Gwen looked toward where the front door was and sighed before taking another sip of her drink.

Bridgette placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Gwen. I'm sure they'll be back."

Gwen nodded and said, "I don't doubt that. But I can't help but feel worried. I know this must be hard for you without Geoff and I think another death would not be good for our overall morale. I think I'm worried more for the group as a whole than I am for my own personal feelings."

Bridgette sighed and said, "Well, that's true. I don't know if we could deal with another death."

The two girls were silent for a few moments until a gunshot rang out. Gwen got up out of her chair and said, "What was that?"

Bridgette answered, "It was probably Courtney!"

Gwen pointed to Bridgette and said, "Wait here Bridge, I'm gonna see what's up."

Gwen ran upstairs to the room where Courtney was stationed and said, "Courtney, what's going on?"

Courtney turned away from the window and said, "Oh, Gwen, nothing to worry about. There was a zombie that stumbled in front of the house."

Gwen looked around outside uncertainly as she asked, "Was it heading this way? Towards the house, I mean."

Courtney shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Why does it matter?"

Gwen turned back to Courtney and said, "That shot could have attracted a ton of zombies."

Courtney's eyes went wide and she said, "Oh crap. Well, how many zombies could it possibly have attracted?"

A loud moaning was heard from outside, and Gwen looked to see dozens of zombies emerging from the forests on either side of the path the house was resting in. Gwen ran out the room and said, "We're in trouble! Courtney, stay there unless we need you!" Gwen ran downstairs to find Divine, Owen and Bridgette all sitting with each other, waiting for Gwen to come downstairs. She saw the other three and said, "Arm yourselves guys; there's a hell of a lot of zombies on the way!"

* * *

A young man was seen walking down the road. As he walked, he kept checking over his shoulder, as if he was expecting something to be following him. He took his baseball cap off of his head and ran a hand through his somewhat long red hair before he put it back on so he could see. A zombie stumbled out from the woods to his left and seemed to not see him.

The man charged forward and pulled a combat knife from the holder strapped to his jeans. He snuck up on the zombie from behind and drove the knife into the back of the ghoul's skull, killing it. He pulled the knife out of the dead corpse and wiped the blood off on a clean part of the shirt the zombie wore. He put the knife away and wiped some dust off of his tight fitting white shirt.

He continued walking until he heard a loud, collective moan. He looked in the direction of the moan and saw the top of Divine's house poking over the treetops. He lowered the bandanna covering most of his face, revealing a scar on his left cheek, before saying, "I wonder what's going on over there. If there are that many zombies though, there must be other survivors! I have to help them!" The man took the AK-47 he kept strapped to his back and made sure it had enough ammunition before he started jogging toward Divine's house and the source of the moans.

* * *

Gwen opened a second story window and aimed her shotgun at the growing group of undead. They currently were unaware that there were humans in the house and were just milling about the area in front of the home. Gwen noticed that Divine, Owen and Bridgette were also in their positions with a rifle, machine gun, and pistols respectively.

She fired a shotgun shell into a nearby zombie's head, blowing the decaying gray matter to bits. This was the signal the others were waiting for and all hell broke loose, bullets tearing through the undead. However, it seemed like for every ghoul that was taken down, two more took its place.

Gwen fired another shot and said, "Damn it, this isn't working. How are we going to take all of these down?"

Divine, who was at the next window, shouted back, "I'm more worried about the others. We can lock the doors and barricade ourselves inside the house and defend ourselves if we need to, but the others aren't able to defend themselves easily."

Courtney, who was a floor above us, fired another shot, taking down a zombie getting close to the house and said, "They can defend themselves, don't worry about that. But we still need to make the job easier for them."

Bridgette clicked the triggers on her pistols but no bullets came out, and she shouted, "I'm out! I'm going to get more ammunition!"

Gwen shouted back, "I'm going with you. I'm low on shells and we need to go in groups should they break in."

Owen fired off a bunch of bullets and shouted, "Bring some ammo back for me too! I have enough for now, but I'm going to need more soon."

Divine fired her rifle a few times and took down a few zombies before quietly remarking to herself, "I hope the others get back soon. If they don't we may not be here when they get back."

* * *

I slammed my foot on the skull of a downed zombie, crushing the bone and getting decayed brain on my sneaker. I groaned and said, "Damn it, this was my favorite pair of shoes."

Chef walked past me and said, "Don't worry about your shoes, punk boy. A lot of these creeps have been heading toward the house before we take them out. I think they're going that way on purpose. We need to get back and see if the others need help."

I nodded and replied, "That makes sense. Well then, let's hurry up and get back there!" We doubled our pace, taking down the zombies we encountered along the way. When we were close to the house, we stopped and took some cover behind the trees.

I looked around the corner at the house and saw at least a hundred zombies, trying to work their way inside. Gunshots filled the air, so I knew the others were putting up a fight. I turned back to the others and said, "To put it simply, there's a crap ton of zombies. Let's kill them!"

The four of us charged forward, using our knives or swords so we could save our bullets for later. Since I was fortunate to have a sword, I was able to cut and cleave through the dead easier than if I had a knife. That's not to say that the others were having a difficult time killing the zombies. Chef and Izzy were pros at killing the undead with their bladed weapons. In fact, it seemed like Zack had the most trouble, and he was easily holding his own. Zack stabbed one zombie in the head and twisted his blade, getting it stuck in the head of the undead and the teen muttered, "Damn."

He pulled out his pistol and started firing into the horde when an opportunity presented itself. Naturally, this attracted some of the other zombies to us. Chef and Izzy soon lost their knives in the growing ranks of the undead and resorted to using their shotgun and pistols respectively.

I decapitated another ghoul when I felt one grab onto me from behind. I struggled around to prevent it from biting me and I fell forward, my sword falling from my grasp. The zombie that I struggled with fell on top of me and it took all my strength to keep its jaws away from my skin. I could feel its hands trying to scratch at my skin. If I didn't finish this thing off soon, I would be a goner.

I was about to give in when a shot rang out. The zombie fell onto my torso, a bullet hole in its head. I kicked the corpse off of me and said, "Thanks Zack. I owe you one."

Zack shot another approaching zombie before quickly reloading his gun and said, "That wasn't me."

An unfamiliar voice said, "No, I was the one who saved you." I turned to see a young adult, probably about 23 years old, standing there with a smile on his face. He was wearing jeans, a tight-fitting white shirt and a baseball cap. He turned and used his assault rifle to take down about a dozen undead. He extended his hand to help me up and said, "The name's Alfred. Looks like you could use a hand."

I got to my feet and said, "Duncan. Yeah, I think we've seen better days."

Alfred took his assault rifle and slung it over his shoulder so it rested on his back. He then took two pistols from holsters on his belt and went to town, shooting zombies near us. Chef beat in the head of one zombie with his shotgun and then quickly fired a few shells into the crowd of zombies, killing a decent number of them and crippling even more.

I retrieved my sword and started to slice up the zombies that Chef had wounded. Alfred returned one of his pistols to its holster and pulled a combat knife from his belt and started to work his way to the house. The four of us followed his lead, helping keep his path clear.

* * *

Gwen and Bridgette returned from the armory in Divine's mansion with ammunition. Gwen gave a couple of magazines to Owen before returning to her position. Gwen looked out the window and remarked, "The others are back! And they're with somebody else!"

Divine fired off a few rounds and said, "Yeah, but who is that guy?"

Bridgette fired a few more times and said, "I don't know. But whoever he is, he's got quite a few weapons and it looks like he's helping us."

Courtney took out a few zombies approaching the group on the ground and muttered, "Or he's just trying to win our trust so he can live here."

Owen fired a bunch of rounds from his submachine gun and took out a half dozen of the undead before he changed clips. Gwen shot a pair of zombies with one blast from her shotgun before cocking the weapon and doing it again.

Divine shot a couple of zombies near the others, taking care to not shoot any of them by mistake. The five protecting the house fired into the horde of undead, making the job easier for the others.

* * *

I sliced the head off of a nearby zombie before I drove my blade into the skull of another. Alfred was effortlessly killing the ghouls that plagued us with his combat knives. As I cleaved the head of another zombie in two, I asked, "So Alfred, what's your story? What are you doing here?"

Alfred fired his pistol at a pair of nearby zombies and said, "Well, I was at home when this all started. I scavenged for supplies and left with a small group. I'm the only one left of that group. Everyone else either turned or decided to leave. I've been heading for America, running into other survivors from time to time. Every other person I've run into has either turned or wanted to stay put. Besides that, there's not much else to say."

Izzy cackled as she fired her pistols at a few zombies approaching from the side and said, "As much fun as this is, I'm running low on ammo."

Zack fired his pistol a few times and said, "Crap. I'm down to like, four bullets guys."

Chef beat on zombies left and right with his shotgun, shooting ones that were just out of his range before saying, "Hang on robot boy, we're almost there."

Alfred tossed one of his handguns to Zack and said, "Here, this has about fifteen bullets left in it. Make them count."

Zack nodded and said, "Thanks man."

Alfred fired his other handgun and replied, "Don't thank me yet. We may have made decent progress, but we're not out of the woods yet."

Izzy started to use her handguns as melee weapons, since she was so low on ammunition. This caused her to get uncomfortably close to the zombies she was killing.

Alfred noticed Izzy's struggle and said, "Hey redhead! Catch!" He tossed his other handgun to Izzy, which gave her enough bullets for a moment to resume shooting. Alfred then got his assault rifle off of his back and started fire, taking down the zombies in his way.

I slashed at those that were on our sides with my sword, determined to keep us from dying. Zack fired his pistol at one zombie, killing it. He was unaware of the zombie sneaking up on him from behind however. Zack felt something wiz by his head and he turned to see a zombie fall to the ground.

* * *

Up in her perch, Courtney yelled to Divine, "I just saved your boyfriend there. We need to do something to save these guys. I think they may be running out of bullets."

Divine stopped firing and said, "Of course! Owen, you're with me!"

Owen nodded and said, "Yes ma'am! I'm right behind you!" Divine and Owen ran off to where the garage located in the back of the mansion was.

I noticed all the zombies around us and I shouted, "Form up guys! We're low on bullets and I think we could conserve bullets this way!" The others formed a circle with me and we held our position, taking down what we could.

Courtney kept up her precision fire, supporting us. Gwen and Bridgette on the other hand were dealing with the zombies that approached the door. I looked at everything going on at once and muttered, "If there is a God, he'll save our asses right about now."

* * *

Divine and Owen reached the large garage, which had enough space for eight cars. Currently there were four cars, two motorcycles sharing a space, a jeep, and two military vehicles.

Divine got in the driver's seat of one of the military vehicles and said, "Owen, man the turret. We're going out there to save them."

Owen nodded and said, "All right. But why are there two guns up here?"

Divine started the vehicle up and said, "One's a machine gun. Use that as much as you can. The other is a flamethrower. When we get the others, torch the zombies in the back as we retreat. Once we get back here, I'll start the treads on the house up and throw it in reverse. That should prevent the house from catching on fire."

Owen climbed into the turret seat and said, "Gotcha. Let's go save our friends!" Divine drove the vehicle out of the bay door and drove it around to save us.

* * *

I hacked and slashed with my sword almost randomly now, doing whatever I could to keep the zombies from getting to us. The girls and Owen were doing there best to keep suppressing fire up, but the number of zombies was starting to overwhelm us.

Alfred lent his knives to Izzy and Zack, who were now completely out of ammunition, and I could tell that he himself was starting to run low. Chef was the only one who still had a decent amount of bullets left as he could use his shotgun as a melee weapon easier than we could, so he could preserve his ammunition easier than the rest of us.

Chef brought the barrel of his gun down on one zombie's head before sticking it inside another's gaping maw, blowing the back of its head out with a bullet that took down the zombie behind it.

I sliced another head in two and said, "Sorry guys. I tried to get you back safely but it seems like we're not going to make it."

A hail of bullets proved me wrong though as a bunch of zombies that separated us from the forest were killed. Looking to where the bullets had come from, I smiled and said, "Son of a bitch."

Divine drove a military vehicle over to us with Owen manning the turret. She opened the door and said, "Hurry up and get in!" The five of us wasted no time arguing and immediately climbed into the vehicle, Izzy closing the door once we were all in.

Divine drove forward so she could turn around and while she did so, Owen used a flamethrower to burn the zombies closest to us. Divine finished turning around and she headed back toward the house, Owen using the machine gun he was using before to kill, or at least wound, any of the undead ghouls trying to follow us.

Divine reached the garage in the back and immediately ran out of the vehicle.

I called out, "Where are you going?"

Divine called back, "Unless you want my house to catch on fire, I'm going to throw the treads in reverse. We'll let the zombies burn themselves out."

I turned to the others and said, "Well, thanks Owen. We would be dead if it weren't for you."

Owen chuckled and said, "Aw, thanks."

Chef grunted and remarked, "If you hadn't decided to charge straight into battle, we wouldn't have needed them to save us."

I turned to Chef and asked, "What, you wanted to just let the guys here face off against that entire army at once? That would've killed them!"

Chef glared at me and said, "No it wouldn't. We would sneak through the woods to get to the back here, get in, and then we would be fine. You don't know strategy punk, you never been to war."

I glared back and said, "I think we're in a war right now. Besides, Alfred here would have been screwed if we didn't help him."

Alfred nodded and said, "Yeah that's true, I probably would have died."

Divine came back in and said, "We're getting away from the zombies as we speak. Come on in and we'll talk about what happened while you were gone."

Chef stated as he left, "We'll settle this later."

We walked with Divine to her living room and we all sat down on various pieces of furniture. Divine looked at those of us that went on the supply run and asked, "So aside from this newcomer, did you guys find anything while you were gone?"

I shook my head and said, "Aside from a couple of bags of chips, some cereal and a box of crackers, no."

Divine shrugged and said, "Well, as long as we don't have any setbacks, we should have enough food to get to America given our current route."

Owen sighed and said, "That's a relief."

I chuckled and said, "You do realize we're all going to have to cut back on the amount of food we eat right?"

Owen defensively answered, "I knew that!"

Divine looked toward Alfred and asked, "Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and what's your story?"

Alfred leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, my name is Alfred for starters. I've wandered around Canada since this all started because I've gotten used to how things work here. If you guys will let me stay with you though, I'll go with you to America. As much as I've gotten used to living in fear of the zombies, it would be nice for things to get back to normal."

I clapped Alfred on the back and said, "It would be good to have your skills with weaponry around. I think he should come with us."

Divine nodded and stated, "I had no intention of turning him away. I'm determined to get as many people as possible to safety. It would be wrong of me to turn you away."

Alfred grinned and said, "Thanks guys. Now I don't know about you, but I would kill for some good food right about now. I haven't had anything that isn't stale or isn't from a can in who knows how long."

Divine nodded and said, "I think we could all use a decent meal. I'll have to keep an eye on where we're going, but once I find a safe path, I'll put this place on autopilot."

I looked out the window towards where we fought the zombies and stated, "You know, it's fortunate for us that we didn't lose anyone back there. That was too close a call for us."

Zack nodded and noted, "Amen to that."

Alfred grinned and remarked, "I'm just glad that I'm with a group now. I've always felt more comfortable in a group. Not to mention now I got a place to stay."

As I looked out the window while we moved along, I felt glad that we were able to make it out of the altercation without any casualties. I hoped that the rest of our journey would go as well as today had. But with our eventual approach of Quebec, doubt lingers in my mind that our trip through the city will be as successful as today had been.

* * *

And another chapter is done! Man, I keep integrating elements from The Walking Dead, first there was Daryl and now a power struggle between Duncan and Chef! Do you guys think I should change this to a Total Drama/Walking Dead Crossover? Let me know what you think if you leave a review! Also, just for the record, Alfred is an OC that I made for a different story on this site, in the Super Smash Bros section, and there is no relation to the character Alfred from Kobold Necromancer's Total Drama Battlegrounds. The only similarity is the name. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime over the summer, perhaps around mid-July. Then we can find out what Chris and his group has been up to. On an unrelated note, speaking of July, if anyone who reads this lives in the Northeast, specifically New England, and you are going to Connecticon, an anime convention in Hartford, Connecticut, I will be attending so perhaps we will run into each other. Anyways, until next time!


	10. Close to Montreal! Chris' Journey, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Zombieland (which this is not based on anymore), 6teen, or any characters from any other franchise.

* * *

I meant to post this on July 4th, but things ran a bit late. Oh well, Happy Birthday America! How should we celebrate? I know, with zombies!

* * *

Jen looked at the man and said, "Yeah, this is Galleria Mall. But who are you?"

The man smiled and said, "The name's Frank West. I was hired by a government organization to come here and gather evidence that this zombie apocalypse was caused by a certain corporation. I can't tell you what the corporation is though, that information's classified."

Tyler looked at the man and asked, "Um, okay. But why were you hired? Are you like a detective or something?"

Frank West shook his head and said, "No, I'm a photojournalist."

Jen looked shocked as she asked, "A photojournalist? How will that help you in this situation?"

Frank smirked and said, "Clearly you don't know who I am. Have any of you heard of the Willamette Parkview Mall in Colorado?" Silence met the photojournalist before he responded, "I didn't think so. You see, something like the situation that's happening right now happened there a while back, but on a much smaller scale. I was tasked with gathering evidence that a drug manufacturer had caused the incident. That alone should make me qualified for this job. Oh, and I've covered wars you know. That's a big thing on my resume."

The hum of a golf cart behind the four teens alerted them to my return. Cody, Sierra and Jude got off the cart as I asked, "And who are you?"

Frank smiled and said, "As I just explained to your friends there, I'm Frank West. My partner is busy looking into another building for our mission."

A couple of moans came from the entrance we came from and we saw a couple of zombies approaching. Frank grabbed a baseball bat from his helicopter and said, "Let me handle this." The photojournalist went over to the two zombies and bashed the first one's head in before clubbing the second one on the stomach. The second zombie tumbled to the ground, where Frank West then smashed its skull in.

I looked on in awe and said, "Whoa. That was impressive. None of us are strong enough to do that."

Frank turned back to our group and said, "Well, as I've said, I've kind of done this before."

A single moan sounded to our right and we saw a single zombie approaching us. Frank waved his hands around and said, "Hey! Look over here! A free meal!"The zombie started to wander toward him and he turned to us and said, "Check this out."

Frank faced the zombie again and when it got a couple of feet away from him, he leapt at it, putting his arm under its head so it couldn't move it to bite him. With his other hand, he punched the zombie in the stomach hard. As he pulled his arm back, we saw that he pulled some of the zombie's guts out with him, which he then used to feed the undead creature while he retrieved his baseball bat and bashed its head in.

Tyler looked confused and said, "Did you just make it eat itself?"

Frank chuckled and said, "In all honesty, yeah. You see, these things are dumb as hell. If they see anything that looks like flesh or organs, they'll try to eat it. I had to do that quite a few times in order to survive the last time I did something like this."

I turned to everyone and said, "Well, now what do we do? Should we wait here and see if the others will find us? Or should we try to find them?"

Jen looked worried as she asked, "What if all the zombies come this way? We can't beat all of them!"

Frank took notice of the height and size of the mall and said, "I wouldn't worry too much. They'll easily get lost in there and won't know how to get out. Very few, if any, will actually make it out here."

Jude nodded and said, "Well that takes care of that problem dude. But how are we gonna find the others?"

A voice from behind us said, "No need." We all turned to see that Nikki, Trent, Wyatt and Jonesy approach us.

Jen looked on the verge of tears and said, "Guys? Where's Caitlin?" Wyatt and Jonesy shook their heads to answer her question and Nikki hugged Jen in comfort.

Trent walked over to me and said, "We got swarmed. We tried to make a break for it and she tripped and fell. By the time we noticed she fell, it was already too late."

I shook my head and said, "It's a damn shame. What about you four? No bites or anything?"

Trent shook his head and said, "No, we're fine. Luckily Nikki had a couple extra swords to lend us. Though I think we could all use a change of clothes." I then noticed that the four of them had a fair amount of blood on their clothes. Jen now had blood on her clothes from Nikki's comfort hug.

Frank spoke up, "There was a clothing store close to the building my partner's in. If you want, I can take the helicopter and ask him to wait while I get you some new clothes."

Wyatt nodded and said, "That would be great actually."

The sound of the helicopter starting up alerted all of us and we saw that Heather was sitting in the pilot's seat. Frank shouted, "Hey! That's my helicopter! What about all my stuff?"

Heather pointed to the ground and said, "I left your stuff there. I'm sorry but I can't be around you all. It's too painful to be reminded that Alejandro is gone."

The helicopter started to gain altitude and I shouted, "Running away from us isn't going to make you forget he's gone! Heather!" It was too late though as she had already started to fly away, in a generic direction toward the United States.

Frank put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I wished she hadn't done that, but let her go. She seems to know what she's doing and maybe she'll realize that you're right."

I muttered, "Yeah, right before she gets killed."

Lindsay bit the bottom of her lip and said, "So now what do we do?"

Frank pointed into the heart of the city and said, "Well, my partner will wait for me in the tallest building over there. It's about a mile from here. But we're going to have to take a longer route."

Cody asked in shock, "What? Why?"

Frank raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't know how herds work?"

Sierra asked, "What's a herd?"

Frank West shook his head and said, "I can't believe you haven't run into a herd. Basically, these things are attracted to sound. When you do something as simple as shoot a gun, any zombie that could've heard the gunshot wanders off in the general direction of the shot. Eventually small groups of the zombies will join up with other groups and those groups will join up with other groups. Over time you have a giant crowd of zombies all going in the same direction. There may not even be anything that way anymore, but they don't know that. That's a herd."

Jonesy shouted, "And let me guess, your helicopter will lead them to here, won't they?"

Frank nodded and said, "Some, yes. Since the helicopter just left, many of them will follow it that way. But for now, let's assume that a large number is heading this way. We need to be able to go around them. If we can get to where my partner is, we'll be fine. We each have a large armored truck that you guys can catch a ride in while we return to our temporary base just outside Montreal. If my partner got enough evidence from his building then our small strike force can head back to America."

I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "How many people are in your group?"

Frank West smiled and said, "Counting me, there are five of us."

Tyler glanced back at the entrance and said, "Well, if we're going to go, let's go already. I'm not exactly comfortable with who knows how many zombies inside there."

Lindsay nodded and said, Me too."

Nikki tapped the flat side of her sword on her shoulder and said, "So which way should we go, seeing as you know what you're doing?"

Frank West walked over to his belongings, which consisted of various weapons and tools, and pulled out a pair of binoculars. As he peered through the vision amplification device, he muttered to himself, "Hmm. It appears as if there are a few dozen zombies trying to climb up this cliff. The rest of the herd that was attracted by the helicopter are either heading South or noticed what the others were doing and started trying to climb the cliff themselves."

I noted, "Well then, gather up whatever we're going to bring and lets start heading north."

Trent approached me and asked, "Are we going to get either of the vehicles we were using before?"

I shook my head and said, "Sorry Trent. We can't go and get them. It'd be too dangerous. And even if we wanted to, we siphoned the gas from them for the generator."

Trent nodded and said, "That's right, I remember now."

Frank grabbed all of his stuff and said, "From the looks of it, we're all gonna have to walk it, except for whoever takes the golf cart. That's assuming you want to bring it, which I would recommend as we could carry our stuff with us that way."

I nodded and said, "That sounds like a plan. I'll drive the golf cart to wherever it is that we're going." Frank addressed the group, "Okay you guys, let's get moving! We have to make it there in a few hours or else it'll be too dark to leave."

As Frank led the way, the teens started to make their way to wherever Frank was leading us. Tyler, Trent and Lindsay were immediately behind Frank, with Jen, Jude, Wyatt, Jonesy and Nikki behind them. Cody and Sierra were behind them and I brought up the rear.

* * *

As we walked there were several conversations going on. Tyler sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but why did Heather just decide to leave us behind? We may not have liked her too much but it can't be denied that having the extra person around would be helpful."

Trent shrugged and replied, "I don't know dude. She's got some personal problems to work out I guess. And if our paths ever cross again, maybe she'll be willing to stay with us next time."

Lindsay looked saddened and said, "Yeah, but we need her. With Caitlin gone and now Heather, it feels like I don't have any friends here."

Tyler hugged his girlfriend and said, "You've got me Lindsay."

Trent gave a very slight smile and said, "You've got all of us, even if we aren't acting friendly. It's not you, it's just what we have to deal with, believe me, it's stressful."

Lindsay nodded and said, "I know, right? I'm afraid that my skin's starting to like, break out in pimples because of the stress. And we never find any creams or anything when we look in stores so I can't stop it if it ever happens!"

Tyler kissed his girlfriend's cheek and said, "No matter what, I'll always think you're beautiful Linds."

Lindsay squealed and said, "Aw, that's so sweet!"

* * *

Behind them, the residents of Galleria Mall were busy talking. Jen sighed and said, "I can't believe that she's really gone. I think it's safe to say that I was closest to Caitlin and while I'm certain you're all sad, I'm so sad right now."

Jonesy pat his step-sister's back and said, "Yeah, I know. We're all going to miss how optimistic she was. And to be honest, I think we all might miss how naïve she was at times too."

Nikki grumbled to herself, "If only I had been more careful. If only I had made sure she wasn't going to trip."

Wyatt shook his head and retorted, "There was no way of knowing if she was going to trip or not. And with how quickly those zombies ambushed us, it's miraculous we only lost one person. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad too, but I'm also glad that you saved all of those that you did."

Jude nodded and said, "Yeah Nikki dudette, you need to think about this differently. Instead of blaming yourself for Caitlin's death, think about how you managed to save three other people."

Nikki shook her purple-haired head and said, "Yeah, I know I saved three people, but I still can't help but feel guilty that Caitlin's dead."

Jonesy hugged his girlfriend and said, "It's survivor's guilt. Since you made it, you can't help but feel like the death of Caitlin is your fault."

Jen sniffed a little, as she was getting a bit teary-eyed, and said, "That's true. I don't know if I could deal with two or more of you dying."

* * *

In front of me, Cody and Sierra also had a bit of a discussion. Cody had appeared to be deep in thought and Sierra asked, "Cody? What are you thinking about?"

Cody looked up from the ground and said, "Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about how to make defenses if we needed to."

Sierra raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean like a wall?"

Cody shrugged and said, "Something like that. I'm just trying to think about what we would need if we ever had to hole up somewhere for an extended period of time. For example, we would need a wall. We would also need at least one sentry tower, maybe more, to keep an eye on things from above. And we would need a constant supply of food, especially with our group."

Sierra bit her lip and said, "Hopefully things won't have to come to that."

Cody gave a very slight smile and stated, "Even if they do, we'll be fine."

* * *

We had been walking for about an hour, and we were getting closer to the inner city. We came across a few zombies, but it wasn't anything that we couldn't handle. I had to abandon the golf cart as we got closer, as the noise would draw unwanted attention our way.

Frank stood in front of all of us and quietly said, "Alright, to put things bluntly, there's a metric ass ton of zombies between us and our destination. In order to get us to safety, I advise we split up into groups of two and take different streets to where we're going."

Jude raised his hand and asked, "Where is that, exactly?"

Frank pointed behind him and said, "Do you see that one really tall building? The tallest one in the city? That's where we're going."

Cody nervously tapped his fingers together and asked, "And why are we splitting up? If one pair gets overwhelmed, they're done for."

Frank shook his head and said, "That's a risk we'll have to take. The way I see it, if we split up and make roughly the same amount of noise, then we can keep the number of zombies attacking us about the same. Now when we get in there, remember, we don't want to attract too many of these freaks, so avoid using firearms unless it is absolutely necessary. Stick with whatever melee weapons you have and if you need to, improvise. That's saved me too many times to count."

I thought of something and asked, "Since we're several blocks away, how are we going to know when everyone is accounted for? What if we're missing two people and we try to wait for them not knowing they've already been killed?"

Frank tapped his chin and said, "I'll give everyone three hours. Any later than that and we won't be able to get on the road tonight. That should be more than enough time anyways." We all got into our separate groups and moved out.

* * *

Jude and Jen were wandering down the street assigned to them, Jen still shaken by the fact that Caitlin was dead. Jen still had her lacrosse stick from when they fled the mall and Jude had a crowbar as well as a pistol. Jude looked to his brunette friend and asked, "Hey, are you going to be okay bra?"

Jen sighed and said, "Someday I will be, but not right now. When we took shelter in the mall, I knew that our families were dead but I was able to deal with that because we were all still surviving. Now that one of us is gone, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jude pat her shoulder and said, "You could keep on fighting. I'm sure that's what Caitlin would've wanted you to do."

Jen sighed before giving the smallest of smiles and saying, "Thanks Jude, you always know what to say."

The skater's eyes widened in shock as he said, "I do? Whoa, that's awesome!"

Jen smiled a little more at her friend before she looked ahead and said, "Uh oh, we've got company."

Ahead of them were half a dozen zombies, including one that looked familiar to the two. Jude squinted and asked, "Is that Darth?"

Jen nodded and said, "Looks like it." The two were referring to a short zombie that had some broken braces on its teeth. It was wearing a broken pair of glasses and it had a tattered black cape on. It noticed the two and uttered a moan as it limped toward them, the other five zombies passing it.

Jude reached for his gun but Jen said, "No! Don't use your gun yet." Shrugging, Jude reached for his crowbar and used that to bash the brain in of a nearby zombie.

Jen was striking the zombies that came to her with her lacrosse stick, taking a couple out in the process. The two swung their weapons a few more times until all the zombies were dead, except for Zombie Darth. The former nerd was still grunting and moaning as it moved ever closer to the two teens.

Jen looked at it and said, "I can't do it. I can't kill him."

Jude took his pistol and said, "Let me." He fired a single round and Zombie Darth fell to the ground, silent. It was silent as Jude put his gun away, before loud moaning could be heard from a nearby building.

Jen and Jude looked on in shock as zombies piled up against the glass doors, putting a lot of stress on it. Jude grabbed Jen's hand and said, "C'mon Jen, we have to get away from here!" The skater started to run down the street, pulling his friend with him as the doors gave way and zombies spilled into the street.

* * *

Tyler and Trent were walking down another street. Tyler had given his hockey stick to Trent and instead took a signpost that was lying on the ground to use as his weapon. The pair also carried a rifle and a shotgun. Tyler looked to the musician and asked, "Are you sure Lindsay's going to be fine with Wyatt?"

Trent nodded and said, "Definitely. He knows what he's doing. I know you wanted to be with Lindsay but you have to understand our concern. We don't want you two to start making out and getting attacked."

Tyler sighed and said, "I know. I just can't help but feel anxious that something's going to happen to her."

Trent raised an eyebrow and asked, "You care about her that much?"

Tyler looked at Trent with one of the most serious looks the musician had ever seen and said, "Dude, I love her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

Trent saw the worry in Tyler's eyes though and said, "Don't worry about it, she's going to be fine."

A single gunshot rang out and a few zombies stumbled out of the nearby alley. Tyler and Trent noticed this before they leapt into action, using hockey stick and signpost to smash the heads of the dead. While the two were taking care of the zombies that emerged from the alley, they were unaware of the one that snuck up on them from behind.

Trent felt the undead creature grab onto his shoulders and he began to freak out, trying to shake it off. As the zombie reached its head toward Trent's neck, a gunshot rang out as Tyler blew the monster's brains out. Trent panted and said, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Tyler looked around him in all directions as he said, "Don't thank me yet, I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

* * *

Frank and I took the most zombie-filled street, so we didn't have much time for talking. Frank brought his baseball bat down on a zombie's head before picking the dead creature and spinning him around, throwing him into a pair of zombies. I used the sword that Nikki gave me to slice and stab the heads of any zombies unfortunate enough to wander my way.

I sliced the upper part of the head off of one zombie before whistling and remarking, "Damn, this blade is sharp!"

Frank finished off another zombie with his baseball bat and said, "This isn't the time to be fawning over how sharp your sword is! Right now we have other problems to worry about!"

I nodded and said, "Right, sorry about that."

I decapitated another of the undead and stabbed the fallen head before looking ahead of me and seeing at least two dozen more zombies. Frank finished off a trio of the dead surrounding him with a wrestling move where he spun around with his arms outstretched, the Double Lariat. I groaned and said, "Just great, more of these freaks."

Frank smirked and said, "At least there isn't a herd. We would be screwed it there was a herd." We heard a gunshot shortly followed by another gunshot.

Frank looked at the zombies, which were torn between attacking us and following either gunshot, and said, "We should take care of these freaks. Come on Chris!" I followed, getting ready for the fight to begin anew.

* * *

Cody and Sierra were still equipped with their katana blades from the mall, though now they also had pistols in case anything happened. They were just finishing off a group of zombies that attacked when they passed by an alley. Cody sliced one head horizontally just above the eyes, taking it down before turning around and stabbing his blade through the back of the head of a ghoul moving toward Sierra.

Cody's girlfriend was keeping busy, slicing arms and heads off of any zombie that dared to get too close. Once all of the zombies were finished, Cody wiped some sweat from his brow and asked, "How close do you think we are?"

Sierra turned around and looked at Cody and said, "To the building? I dunno, only a couple of blocks. Don't worry Codykins, I'll protect you."

Cody facepalmed and said, "I know you like to call me that Sierra, but could you please try to stop? It's embarrassing."

Sierra giggled and replied, "Whoops, sorry Cody. I forgot how you don't like that."

Cody sighed and hugged Sierra, saying, "I can't stay mad at you."

A pair of gunshots rang out in the distance and the two broke their embrace, readying their katanas. Moans were heard from the nearby alleys as close to a dozen zombies stumbled out of them. Cody looked at his girlfriend and remarked, "I hope you're ready to fight Sierra, because we've got one hell of a fight coming up!"

* * *

Lindsay was nervously fiddling with the large branch that she had while Wyatt had one of Nikki's Katana blades. Wyatt noticed the unease of his current partner and said, "Lindsay, relax. As long as we don't make too much noise we'll be fine. Besides, I have a shotgun and you have a pistol just in case."

Lindsay nodded though it was obvious she was still nervous and said, "I know, but I'm so scared that Tyler's not going to be okay."

Wyatt pat the blonde-haired girl on the back and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. He's strong, he'll be fine." A little bit of moaning was heard and several zombies stumbled out of an alley.

Wyatt turned to Lindsay and said, "Let me handle this." The coffee addict quickly used his katana to slice and dice the zombies that dared to attack. He sliced the heads off of most of the zombies, letting their bodies fall onto the ground.

Another zombie exited the alley when Wyatt wasn't looking and Lindsay drew her pistol and fired on instinct, felling the creature. Wyatt turned to see the dead zombie and said, "Thanks for saving me Lindsay. But did you really have to use your gun?"

Lindsay nodded and said, "It was instinct mostly. Why? Is that bad?"

Wyatt looked all around him and said, "It might be. Remember what Frank said about herds? I'm hoping one doesn't attack."

Lindsay looked down at the ground and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Wyatt faced his partner and said, "It's alright. It looks fine for now."

A few moments after Wyatt finished his sentence, the sound of a window breaking was heard and zombies started to fall out of a ten-story window onto the street below. The first few died upon impact, but it was not known how long that would last. Wyatt quirked an eyebrow at the sight and said, "Though I'm not sure how much longer we'll be safe."

Another window broke on a different building and zombies started falling to the pavement below. Wyatt grabbed Lindsay's arm and said, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

* * *

Nikki and Jonesy rounded out the final group and they were on their toes. Nikki had the final katana while Jonesy wielded his chainsaw from the mall. Nikki stabbed the last of the zombies nearby and asked, "Do you have to use that chainsaw? It's too loud and it's going to attract too much attention."

Jonesy shrugged and asked, "Would you rather I use my rifle?"

Nikki sighed and said, "Either way, you're making too much noise."

Jonesy threw his arms up into the air and asked, "Well, what do you want me to do? Hit the zombies with my chainsaw?"

Nikki turned and glared at her boyfriend for a few seconds before saying, "Look, do what you want. Let's just hurry up. If we can get to the building soon, we'll be in the clear."

Moans came from behind them and in front of them as several zombies moved in from the front and back. Nikki smirked as she saw three of the zombies in front of her had roughly the same figure as well as little bits of blonde hair left. The thing that really made her happy though was seeing that they all had tattered remains of the same clothes: red shirts and blue skirts.

Nikki ran forward shouting, "I've always wanted to kill you clones! Now I finally get the chance!" The gothic teen quickly beheaded the three zombies she wished to kill before dispatching the other four zombies nearby.

A series of gunshots were heard from behind her as Jonesy used his rifle to take out the six zombies approaching from behind. Nikki grinned at the corpses of her former co-workers and said, "Alright Jonesy, lets get going before this good mood wears off."

* * *

The gunshots that had rang out over the course of the first few encounters in the city were louder than the survivors anticipated and it brought a lot of unwanted attention their way. Outside the city, the large numbers of zombies that had heard the helicopter heard the gunshots and moved into the city toward the source. Other zombies that had not heard the helicopter headed inward as well. As more ghouls moved inward, the collective moan got louder and became more audible to the groups.

* * *

Frank and I, who were closest to our destination at the time, despite the number of zombies we had taken down, were among the first to react. Frank looked to where we had come and said, "Oh crap. That much moaning must mean there's a herd coming this way. We gotta haul ass and get to my partner, then split up and save as many of the others as possible."

I looked at him and started heading to our destination, saying, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

We thankfully didn't run into any more zombies and reached our destination within five minutes. The truck that Frank and his partner had used was a monster. There was more than enough room in the back for everyone in our group as well as our supplies. There sides of it were about ten feet tall so we would be protected from any zombies that attacked if we stopped. Frank tossed a key to me and said, "Get in the truck. No matter what, get ready to get people out of here. I'm getting my partner and then we're saving your friends."

I caught the keys and said, "Alright. Good luck out there." Frank simply nodded as he entered the building while I got into the truck.

* * *

Lindsay and Wyatt were backed against a wall, striking at zombies with their melee weapons. While not many zombies survived the fall out of the buildings, at least two dozen did, and they were currently trying to fight them off.

Lindsay used the sharp end of her branch to stab one of the ghouls in the eye, striking the brain. Wyatt was keeping busy trying to stab and slice as many of the zombies in the brain as possible.

He then grabbed his shotgun and said, "Enough of this." He fired the shotgun, taking down a few zombies to the left of the pair, giving them enough room to escape. Wyatt ran through the gap, shouting, "Lindsay, come on!"

Lindsay tried her best to escape, but zombies tried grabbing her, wrestling her to the ground. The blonde cried out, "Wayne, help me!"

Wyatt turned around and saw the swarm beginning to attack. Without hesitating, he fired his shotgun at the zombies, taking them out as they tried to eat Lindsay. Wyatt kept the majority of the zombies off of Lindsay, but he failed to notice a part of the herd that came up behind him and tackled him.

* * *

From a nearby rooftop, Cody saw these events transpire and he shouted out, "No!"

Sierra grabbed him and said, "There's nothing we can do Cody! There's too many of them!"

Cody nodded glumly and said, "I know. I just wish we could save them."

Sierra nodded and said, "Me too. Though I am glad we found that fire escape after killing those zombies. Now we just have to hurry across these rooftops and make it to the truck before those freaks do."

Cody nodded and said, "Yeah, if we got attacked there we would be screwed."

* * *

Nikki finished off two more zombies as she and Jonesy were almost to their destination. They saw the truck and walked toward it. I saw the two approach in the rear-view mirror and exited the vehicle. I walked up to them and said, "Guys, you made it."

Nikki nodded and said, "Yeah, we did. We were pretty far up the street when we heard that giant moaning. Where's Frank?"

I pointed to the building and said, "He got his friend and they're rescuing the others. And that giant moaning was a herd. We gotta get everyone back here pronto or else we're gonna be in a world of hurt."

Jonesy looked shocked as he said, "Seriously? A herd? Well if that's the case we need to protect ourselves here!"

I nodded and said, "I couldn't agree more. I'm thinking we wait by the truck and get ready to attack if any zombies come our way."

* * *

Jen and Jude were pushed against a wall like Lindsay and Wyatt were. They were fighting back a little bit better than Lindsay and Wyatt were simply due to there being less zombies and their weapons were better. Jude smashed a skull with his crowbar and asked, "So you think these are the last of them?"

Jen smacked a zombie with her lacrosse stick and said, "Just so long as no more than a few extra zombies head this way. With that colossal moan though, I'm not so sure that'll happen."

A few smacks later from lacrosse stick and crowbar and the remaining zombies were dead. The two prepared to exit the corner they were backed into but a large number of zombies, about thirty, appeared from around a corner fifty feet away and were heading their way.

Jen looked to her skater friend and said, "Jude?"

The skater looked at Jen and asked, "Yeah Jen?"

The red-headed teen asked, "This looks like the end doesn't it?"

Jude nodded and said, "Yeah, that's a bummer."

The zombies kept approaching and were about twenty-five feet away.

Jen bit her lip and said, "Before we die, I have to tell you something."

Jude looked at Jen again and said, "What is it bra?"

Jen sighed and said, "I've always had a bit of a crush on you."

Jude's eyes widened and he asked, "Whoa, seriously?"

The zombies were really close to the two now, only about ten feet away.

Jen nodded and said, "Yes." In the heat of the moment she kissed Jude and he kissed back as the zombies got even closer.

Just as the two separated their kiss and accepted their fate, a volley of gunshots went off, taking most of the zombies down. A few well-timed knife stabs later and the rest were gone. Standing in the zombie's place was a man with short, dark hair. He was dressed for combat, as we wore a pack with all of his supplies, and was dressed in an army green shirt and black pants. He also wore combat boots. He put his knife back in its holder and drew his pistol, looking around for any other zombies.

Jude was the first to speak, "Who are you?"

The man looked at the pair and said, "My name's Chris Redfield and I'm working with your friend Frank West. Come on, let's get back to the truck."Chris started walking toward the truck and Jen and Jude quickly followed.

* * *

Trent and Tyler had to fight off a significantly fewer number of zombies, but that was only due to them continually pushing forward. Their effectiveness was less than other groups however as Trent's hockey stick broke and he had to resort to using a random briefcase lying in the street. Trent was unable to kill the zombies, but that's where Tyler came in with his street sign.

Three more zombies stumbled out an alley and Tyler said, "Alright, you knock them down, and then I'll kill them."

Trent nodded and said, "Right." The two rushed forward as Tyler brought his signpost down on top of one of the ghouls, taking it out. Trent meanwhile hit one of the two zombies in the head with his briefcase, sending it falling to the street.

The musician then slammed his briefcase into the other zombie, knocking it to the ground as well. This gave Tyler time to drive his signpost into their skulls, destroying the brain.

The two gathered their breath for a few seconds before they kept on going, glancing behind them to see how many of the undead were on their tail. Tyler huffed, "I count ten, maybe a dozen of them coming this way."

Trent looked back and said, "You think we can take them?"

Tyler shook his head and said, "If we keep up this pace, we won't have to." The two went to turn a corner when Tyler slipped and fell on the ground while Trent swerved to avoid stepping on Tyler and ended up running into a street sign.

The musician fell to the ground, unconscious. Tyler got up and started to drag Trent down the road to a safe spot and stood there to guard him as the zombies slowly got closer. He couldn't see them now, but Tyler knew he was in for a hell of a fight.

* * *

I was on top of the truck, keeping a lookout for any zombies when I saw Jen, Jude and another man come towards the truck. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Jen, Jude, you guys made it. Who's this?"

The other man shook my hand and said, "I'm Chris Redfield. I'm working with Frank."

I nodded and said, "So you're this partner he kept on mentioning. I'm Chris McLean, I hosted a reality show a couple of months ago."

Chris Redfield nodded and said, "Having two Chris' around at the same time, that'll get confusing. Anyways, I presume these two are with you?"

I nodded again and replied, "Yeah, they were letting us stay with them for a while. Jonesy and Nikki are here too guys. Where's Frank?"

As Jen and Jude went to go meet up with their friends, Chris answered, "He's trying to find the rest of your friends. He'll be back in time, don't you worry."

* * *

Tyler stabbed another zombie in the head as they all slowly got closer to him. The dead zombie collapsed to the ground in front of the other one that Tyler killed while trying to protect Trent. These two seemed to be a bit faster than the others as they made it to the jock first.

As the rest of them came closer, Tyler wielded his signpost in a defensive fashion, trying to keep them all at bay. The corpses reached out for him and Tyler tried to push them back while singling out one to kill. This worked the first time, as he pushed the majority of them back before impaling the one he didn't push back.

His plan backfired on him however, when the signpost became imbedded in the ghoul's skull. Tyler held his fists up in a defensive fashion and said, "Well Trent, it looks like we're done for. At least when you die, you probably won't feel them eating you."

A loud humming was soon heard, not unlike a chainsaw, and somebody yelled, "Hey losers! How about you take me on?"

Tyler looked to see who showed up and saw Frank West wielding an odd weapon that looked like a double-paddled canoe oar with chainsaws taped to the paddles. Frank charged forward with his weapon and started to chop the zombies up into pieces.

Frank was swinging the dual-bladed weapon like it didn't weigh anything, slicing through the bone marrow and muscles of the deceased humans. When all of the zombies were dead, Frank turned the chainsaws off and said, "You alright Tyler? What happened to Trent?"

Tyler hoisted Trent onto his back and said, "He ran into a street sign and fell unconscious. He's always been a bit of a pain magnet."

Frank nodded and said, "Gotcha. Well, we need to get back to the truck. Let's hurry up!"

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for anyone else to show up and said, "Come on, where is everybody?"

Chris looked up from his position on the ground and remarked, "You mean besides those four that went to that clothing store? I don't know to be honest. If they're not back within an hour though, we'll have to leave. As it stands we're not getting to our base until two days from now. We're going to have to make it far away enough from the city tonight though. Just far enough so if the herd follows us, we'll lose them."

I nodded as I used the scope of the sniper rifle kept in the large vehicle to see if any zombies or survivors were coming. Somebody came into view but I couldn't see who it was. Based on their speed, I could tell it wasn't a zombie.

I looked to Chris and said, "Hey, some people are coming from the left. You want to check it out?"

Chris Redfield nodded and said, "Yeah, you keep an eye out for any of those undead monsters." He ran off toward where I noticed the people coming from.

About two minutes later, Jen, Jude, Jonesy and Nikki returned from the clothing store with their new clothes in bags. Jen asked, "So is anyone else back yet?"

I shook my head and said, "Afraid not. Chris went to go help out some people I saw, but they may not even be with us."

About three or four minutes after that, Chris returned with Frank, Tyler and an unconscious Trent. I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What happened to Trent?"

Tyler and Frank helped Trent into the truck before Tyler responded, "He ran into a street sign and fell unconscious. Is Lindsay here yet? Is she okay?"

Jen shook her head and said, "She's not back and neither is Wyatt."

I quickly scanned who was here before remarking, "Cody and Sierra aren't here yet either."

Just then a few moans alerted us to some zombies coming from where Nikki and Jonesy had come from. Chris snarled, "Damn it. All right, somebody come help me out."

Nikki, Frank and Jude all followed Chris Redfield as they attacked the zombies. Chris thrust his knee into the chest of one, causing it to double over, where he then drove his combat knife into the back of the ghoul's head. Nikki horizontally swung her sword, taking part of one zombie's head off, destroying the brain. Frank used his baseball bat to smash one of them sideways into the concrete, where he then took out the brain. Jude took his crow bar and thrust it into the eye socket of one zombie, destroying the brain. The four zombies fell to the ground, dead once more.

The four regrouped with us where we again proceeded to wait for the others. Our waiting period was short-lived however, as more of the undead stumbled our way.

I took the katana sitting next to me and said, "I'll take one of them. Anyone else care to get the other two?" As some people went to gather their weapons, somebody jumped down from the roof of a short, nearby building, slicing the head of one zombie in two.

Another person jumped down from the roof of the same building and cut another ghoul's head diagonally. I stabbed the final one in the head before looking up and saying, "Cody, Sierra! You guys are here!"

Tyler intently stared in the direction Lindsay and Wyatt were scheduled to come from and said, "Now we just need to wait for Lindsay and Wyatt."

Cody nervously wrung his hands and said, "Yeah, about that."

Tyler looked over at Cody and said, "What is it? Is it bad? I bet it's bad based on your tone. Please tell me it isn't bad!"

Sierra sat Tyler down on the truck and sat down next to him and said, "I'm sorry Tyler. She's gone."

Tyler got up and grabbed Sierra's sword before saying, "She can't be gone! I'll go and rescue her!"

Cody put his hands up and said, "Dude, I saw her and Wyatt get swarmed. There was nothing we could do."

Tyler pushed Cody aside and ran to where Lindsay was supposed to be coming from, saying, "You're lying!"

Chris looked at Tyler and said, "Dammit! Frank and blue-haired kid, come with me. We have to stop him before he gets himself killed. If they did get swarmed I'm betting there are a ton of these monsters that way."

Frank West and Jonesy ran after Tyler while Chris stayed behind to say, "McLean, get everyone in that truck and be prepared to get the hell out of here. Wait until we get back before you leave though."

Chris ran off while I nodded and said, "Got it."

I turned to the others and said, "Alright guys, you heard him. Get in the truck." Everyone nearby got into the back of the truck, where they got comfortable. I got into the front of the truck and started it up.

* * *

Chris, Frank and Jonesy chased after Tyler as he went to turn down the street Lindsay was supposed to walk down. Chris called out, "Tyler, was it? Don't go down there! There's too many zombies!"

Tyler turned the corner anyways and stopped. He looked in shock and said, "Guys, there aren't any zombies!"

Frank asked, "Wait, what? No zombies?"

Chris, Frank and Jonesy reached Tyler and saw that he was telling the truth and that there weren't any zombies. At least, not any nearby. A few could be seen milling about at the very end of the street, but they failed to notice the humans.

Frank kneeled down in front of a few corpses and said, "The hell? Look at this, these zombies have these weird gashes in them."

Chris inspected the bodies and said, "I've seen people killed by creatures that attacked with long claws, but there aren't any here. We would've encountered them by now."

Tyler looked at the bodies as well and said, "I saw some zombies killed like this at the mall!"

Jonesy looked at a different pile of bodies and said, "Hey, these look like that too."

Tyler looked at a third pile and said, "Oh no. Oh God no." He sunk to the ground and begun to cry. Frank, Chris and Jonesy walked over and saw what it was that Tyler noticed.

It was Lindsay, or at least what was left of her. She had chunks of her face bitten off, as well as many smaller bites all along her skinny body. A trio of large gashes went across her skull, and her brain had been hit. Blood caked her body and her clothes were ripped.

Jonesy stomped on a dead zombie and said, "Damn it all! This means Wyatt must be dead too!"

Frank and Chris picked Tyler up off the ground and started to walk him back to the truck, which was now parked at the intersection of the street they were on and the street the truck was on.

Chris went over to Jonesy and said, "Come on man, your friends need you."

As they walked back, Frank said, "I'm sorry for you Tyler, I really am."

A series of gunshots went off and Chris said, "Damn, we need to get back to the truck!" The four broke into a sprint, despite the despair two of them felt.

* * *

I leaned my head out the window and said, "Come on guys, hold out just a little longer!"

Cody fired the pistol he had acquired and shouted back, "We're trying our hardest!"

Sierra shot the sniper rifle and said, "Yeah! Another one down! I'm on a roll!"

Nikki shot Jonesy's rifle several times, striking numerous zombies.

I looked toward where Tyler ran off to and saw the people we were waiting for. I shouted, "Guys hurry up!"

I opened the passenger side door just as Chris, who was the most physically fit, jumped in. I waited until Jonesy, Tyler and Frank were in the back and Cody gave me a thumbs up before I hit the gas pedal and drove out of the city where we lost so much.

As we headed out of the city, I asked Chris, "So where do we go?"

Chris sat back into the chair and said, "Our base is just outside Montreal, so for now just drive toward Montreal."

I nodded and said, "All right." In my mind there was some doubt though. If we lost so much in one city, would going to another be a good idea?

* * *

So now Chris Redfield of Resident Evil fame joins the group. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to who the other people in Frank and Chris' group are? And I'm downright brutal, killing off Caitlin, Lindsay and Wyatt all in one chapter. This story will be winding down soon, but before we can get to the end, we have to see Noah's group arrive in Toronto! That will be up after I update all of my other stories. Speaking of which...

I've been lacking in updates recently, and that's because I usually write when I'm doing homework. Since I'm now on summer vacation, I'm not writing. But when I get to college this coming fall and get my laptop, I'll be able to write a lot more frequently. In fact, I'm having a New Chapter Week! Each day, from September 4th to September 7th, I will publish a new chapter of all of my stories except this one. First will be my Smash Bros story The Second Coming, followed by a new chapter of Scott Pilgrim vs The Island, then my other Smash Bros story The Copy Killer and then finally the next chapter of Total Drama High School! After that, I'll work on the next chapter of this, which I hope to have done by Halloween at the latest.

Also, if anyone has any artistic talent and wishes to create a cover image for this story, PM me. I'll be sure to give you credit. That's all I have to say for now, aside from my usual generic "Please Review" and all that nonsense. Anyways, Until Next Time!


	11. Now at Toronto! Noah's Journey, Part 3

Disclaimer: Let it be known that I own nothing! (Except for OC's but there aren't any this chapter, so it doesn't count)

* * *

I peered through the binoculars and looked at the buildings nearby. A few of the undead were shambling about, but nothing we couldn't handle. A voice from nearby asked, "How's it look?"

I passed the binoculars to the individual and said, "See for yourself, Daryl."

The southerner surveyed the surrounding area with the binoculars and said, "Alright. We can probably clean out that small store over there and camp there overnight."

I stood up from my crouched position and asked, "Which one? That paint store?"

Daryl lowered the binoculars from his face and said, "Nah man, I was talking about that pharmacy. Plus it could have supplies or something we could use."

I nodded and said, "Fair enough. Let's get back to the others, tell them the plan."

Daryl hoisted his crossbow over his shoulder and said, "Sounds good to me." As we walked, the Southerner asked, "Hey Noah. I gotta say, it's impressive that a bunch of teens like you and the others have managed to last so long out here."

I nodded and replied, "Well, you know how hard it is, so I guess it is an accomplishment."

We arrived back at our camp and Eva asked, "So what's the plan?"

Daryl pointed back the way we came and said, "There's a drugstore not too far from here. Small, easy for us to keep protected for the night. We can camp there and then head around the city tomorrow."

Harold stood up and said, "Actually, can we venture into the city a little bit? If I'm correct, my dojo shouldn't be too far into the city. I want to see if anyone took refuge there or something. At the very least, some supplies should still be in the basement freezer."

Eva looked at the nerdy teen and asked, "What, did you happen to live there?"

Harold looked down in embarrassment and said, "In the back, yeah."

I asked, "How far into the actual city is it?"

Harold said, "Probably a mile or so in, if we're where I think we are."

I nodded before I said, "Alright, we'll camp in the drugstore for two nights. Tomorrow we'll travel to your dojo Harold, see if anything is still there. The day after, we'll leave and head for the states."

Daryl looked at the others and said, "Well, what are y'all standing around for? Let's start packing up!"

Everyone quickly packed up the supplies and we headed away from where we stopped to rest. As we traveled to the drugstore, we got in our formation that we took to using. Eva and Daryl were in the front, taking out the majority of the zombies that we encountered. Myself, DJ and Katie were positioned in the middle and Harold and Leshawna brought up rear.

As we walked, I was able to gather my thoughts in what seemed like the hundredth time since we met Daryl two weeks ago. Katie had been acting distant ever since that day. She hasn't talked to anyone unless she was directly asked a question and even then she would answer in the shortest answer possible. Everyone was worried for her, but I especially was concerned for her. I understand that she lost her best friend and she is by all means allowed to grieve, but I'm worried that her depression is having a negative impact on her health.

As for the rest of our group, we've been managing. Eva and Daryl have been the main muscle of our group these past two weeks. Granted, Eva's always been our main muscle, but she's still been strong since Justin and Sadie died. While she may not admit it, I think she does indeed miss them deep down.

As for Daryl, the deaths of Justin and Sadie didn't impact him much, probably because he never really got to know them. An interesting thing about Daryl is that even though he's older than all of us, he hasn't tried to take charge. If anything, he's now my right hand man, as everyone looks to me as a leader, something I don't really get. As for why he's my right hand man, as opposed to the others, in all honesty, he's the most skilled out of all of us. He survived on his own for at least a month, hunting his own food, so he's got to be good at surviving. But hey, I'm not complaining. Daryl is an asset we need, and if he wants to follow my lead, so be it.

DJ has been his usual, semi-scared self. He's gotten used to the zombies walking around everywhere, which is good I suppose. As for the deaths of Justin and Sadie, he's seemed to have gotten over them.

Leshawna has been the least fazed over Justin and Sadie dying, as she spent the least time with them. Thankfully her fighting ability wasn't hindered by the losses we suffered recently. The same could be said for Harold. If anything, he's fighting harder than ever now. Perhaps he wishes to avenge our losses. Maybe he wants to seem more useful.

Either way, it could be seen as a good thing. On a more positive note, we were finally at Toronto. Sadly the cars we took from the town we found Daryl in didn't last long because they didn't have much gas, which is why we were just now getting to Toronto.

We arrived at the drugstore and quickly dispatched of the zombies in the area. Eva looked to me and said, "Alright, what's the plan now?"

I tried to look into one of the windows and said, "Well, it appears to be empty. Alright, Daryl, you come with me to clear this place out. Everyone else, wait here. We'll get you when it's safe."

I opened the door to the drugstore, which was surprisingly unlocked, and Daryl entered first, crossbow raised. I shut the door behind me and put a hand on the hatchet I found a week ago. Daryl whispered to me, "I'm gonna check the back, you keep looking down the aisles, make sure nothing surprises us."

I nodded and Daryl moved down an aisle of the store and hopped over the counter before opening a door and disappearing from my sight. I held my hatchet in my right hand, ready to smash it into a zombie's skull if need be. My pistol was in my back pocket if I needed to use it.

I slowly approached the nearest aisle and peeked my head around the corner. Nothing was in sight. I sighed in relief before moving on to the next aisle. Looking around the corner, I was greeted by another empty aisle. Three down, four to go. I moved to the next aisle and again it was devoid of zombies. Moving on, I was steeling myself for a zombie to take me by surprise, but the fifth aisle was empty as well. I mused to myself, "Where the hell are the zombies? You would think there would be at least one in here somewhere."

My suspicions were proven true when I glanced around the corner of the next aisle and I spotted a single corpse. It was facing away from me so I quickly rushed forward and quickly slammed my axe into the back of its head, killing it. It slumped to the floor and I removed the axe from the ghoul's head. I headed to the final aisle and stopped, seeing a trio of zombies.

The one closest to me looked directly at me and moved toward me, moaning in delight. I raised the axe and stuck it into the zombie's head, killing it. Unfortunately, the moaning of the first zombie attracted the other two. I tried in vain for a moment to pull the axe out of the head of the zombie I already dispatched. As I struggled, the two corpses moved closer to me.

I realized I couldn't get the axe removed from the skull it was embedded in so I drew my pistol and shot the nearest zombie in the head. Its death caused it to fall over on top of me, knocking me to the ground. Luckily I was able to hold onto my pistol during this so I could deal with the final zombie wandering toward me. I pushed the zombie corpse off of my body just to see the other one lean down, ready to take a big bite out of my leg. A bullet ended his hopes of that pretty quickly.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my clothes before Daryl showed up and said, "Is everything alright? I heard shooting."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, just a few dead ones. No big deal. How'd the back look?"

Daryl lowered his crossbow and said, "I swept the entire area. Not a single Walker to be found."

I nodded and said, "All right. Let's get everyone in here and dispose of these bodies. There's still enough time today to look for some supplies in the neighboring buildings."

Daryl nodded and headed outside to fetch the others while I checked the store for supplies, though ultimately there was not much left, as much of the store had been picked clean.

* * *

Several hours later after everyone returned from their scouting missions, we barricaded the front and rear entrances to the drugstore and prepared the food we had allocated for the day. As we sat around the lantern we kept for light, I asked, "So what did we find earlier? I don't even know."

DJ spoke up, "Well, Harold and I found a couple bags of rice. So we have some more food for now."

Eva grinned and said, "Leshawna and I found a decent amount of supplies. Some canned food, some medical supplies. All in all we got a good haul."

Daryl snorted and said, "Yeah? At least you found something useful. Katie and I didn't find anything! Nothing but some rotted food and a dead dog in front of an empty food bowl."

Katie muttered, "Poor dog."

I looked at her sympathetically and wanted to go over to her and comfort her but something in the back of my mind kept me from doing so. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

After eating, we all decided to get some sleep and get ready for the next day. Before we did go to bed though, I went over to Katie while she was alone and asked, "Katie, are you alright? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Katie shook her head and replied, "Sorry Noah. I'm still not over Sadie's death. I just need more time to myself."

I sighed and said, "Alright Katie." I walked away, a bit sad that Katie didn't want us to help her get over her grief. As I headed to where I set up my sleeping bag, Harold and DJ noticed my expression and I noticed their sympathetic expressions on their faces.

* * *

The next morning we awoke and looked at a map, one of the few things I salvaged from the drugstore. I turned to Harold and said, "Alright, where is this dojo of yours?"

Harold studied the map for a few moments before he said, "Right here. It's a little farther in than I thought. It's about six blocks into the city, right near this park."

I nodded and said, "Alright then. Harold, Daryl and Leshawna, I want the three of you to get your stuff. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Eva spoke up, "Wait, I'm coming with you Noah."

I shook my head and said, "Thanks for the concern Eva, but I want you, DJ and Katie to stay here and protect this place. Make sure zombies haven't torn it down by the time we get back." I lowered my voice to a whisper and said, "Also, I want to make sure Katie doesn't do something drastic. I'm worried about her."

Eva nodded and said, "Got it."

I gathered my weapons and my backpack and said, "Alright guys let's get going." The four of us opened the front door, with Daryl pointing his crossbow over my shoulder, as we surveyed the nearby area for any ghouls. Thankfully we seemed to have killed the nearby ones yesterday. We ventured out of the pharmacy and shut the door before heading toward Harold's dojo. We encountered no zombies until after the pharmacy was out of sight and the buildings started to resemble more of a city.

We stood in the middle of the street and looked down the road, trying to tell if we could see our destination. I turned to Harold and said, "You know this area Harold, are we close to where we want to go?"

Harold nodded and said, "You can't see the building from here, but I recognize this area. I'm surprised I didn't recognize it earlier."

Daryl lifted up his crossbow and said, "Looks like we got company."

We looked to where Daryl was aiming and saw about five zombies shambling our way. I got ready to swing my axe and said, "Remember everyone, melee weapons."

Daryl fired his crossbow to take out one of the ghouls, which served as a signal to the rest of us. We ran forward and used our weapons to chop and behead the zombies. Glancing around to make sure there weren't any more of the freaks in sight, I said, "Alright, let's keep moving."

Daryl grabbed his crossbow bolt from the skull of the zombie it was imbedded in and said, "Right behind you." We continued down the street, sticking to the center of the road in case zombies tried to grab us from behind a window of a storefront. After travelling maybe half a city block, a number of zombies shambled into our view.

I turned my head very slightly to the others and said, "I count eight. Daryl, you want to start things off?"

The southerner fired his crossbow and said, "Let's go!" He charged ahead with his knife drawn and plunged it into the head of the nearest zombie. The rest of us followed, our melee weapons ready to draw some blood. Harold reached the zombies first and decapitated one with his katana before slicing into a ghoul's head vertically. While he pushed against the corpse to remove his blade, I lodged my axe into the head of a zombie and Leshawna slammed her machete into another zombie's head. By the time we killed those two, Daryl had already stabbed another zombie in the head and Harold had removed the sword from the head of the zombie, slicing off the head of the final one.

As Daryl retrieved his arrow, I said, "Everyone alright? I don't see any others down this street here. It's strange. You would think there would be more of these freaks in as big a city of Toronto."

Leshawna shook her head and said, "Noah, you should be thankful we're not up to our eyeballs in those undead monsters."

I nodded and said, "Oh, I am, don't get me wrong. I still think the lack of zombies is a bit unnerving."

Daryl rejoined us and said, "Let's just get to wherever the hell we're going then get the hell out of here. I have a feeling the lack of walkers isn't going to last long."

We hurried along for a couple of blocks, dispatching of the few zombies we encountered, which still unnerved me. When we were about a block and a half from Harold's dojo, we started to run into larger numbers of zombies.

Daryl smashed a zombie in the head with his crossbow and said, "Hey Harold. There any way to get to wherever the hell we're going by taking the rooftops or something? Anything easier than fighting our way past all these Walkers?"

Harold decapitated a pair of zombies before remarking, "Well, if we can find a way inside one of these buildings, we could make our way to an alley, which would ideally have less zombies."

Leshawna attacked another zombie with her machete and said, "It's worth the risk at this point."

Bringing my axe down on another zombie, I remarked, "I agree. While we could eventually kill all these zombies, I would rather have us keep our strength up. We still have to get back to the drugstore."

Daryl stabbed a nearby zombie with his knife and he said, "There's only like three dozen of them. We've killed that many so far today."

I lodged my axe into yet another ghoul and said, "I still like the idea of saving our energy. Leshawna, see if you can get one of those stores we passed before open. We'll cover you."

Leshawna nodded and said, "You got it Noah."

Harold calmly took a breath and sliced the top of another zombie's head off, destroying the brain. We fought the few nearby zombies and tried to avoid attracting the attention of any others. Leshawna walked over and said, "I got one of the doors open. Let's get going."

I nodded and said, "Right. Let's get going." We entered the building, which was dimly lit, and started to find our way to the stairs, wherever they would be.

After a moment, Harold remarked, "Wait a second. I recognize this store. The stairs are in the back area somewhere." We headed into the back area, which was even darker than the front of the store. Harold found the stairs and climbed them, with myself following. Daryl was behind me and Leshawna brought up the rear. When I was about halfway up the stairs, Leshawna cried out in surprise and fumbled with her machete for a moment before Daryl fired his crossbow, killing the zombie that was hidden by the darkness.

I asked, "Are you alright Leshawna? Did you get bit or anything?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I don't think so. I can't see much of anything though so I'm not sure." We hurried up the next couple floors and we ended up on the roof of the building. Harold was already standing there, looking out over the rooftops.

He noticed we made it to the roof and said, "Just as I suspected, we're about a block from my dojo. If we walk across the rooftops to that alley over there, it's a very short walk to the dojo."

I nodded and said, "That's good to hear."

From behind me I could hear Leshawna say, "No way."

I whirled around and said, "You were bit?"

She looked at me with a bit of a grim expression on her face, "I don't know. It looks like it only grazed me. Would that infect me?"

I looked lost in thought as I replied, "I don't know to be honest. We know next to nothing about how the infection spreads. For now, if you feel fine, that's a good sign."

Daryl loaded another bolt into his crossbow and said, "Come on, we're burning daylight, and should your condition get worse later, don't waste what little time you've got now standing around."

I looked down and said, "As insensitive as that sounded, Daryl is right. Are you still able to fight?"

Leshawna gave me her typical smirk and said, "You know I'll be fighting until the day I die. Let's get going already."

And so we made our way across the rooftops to the alley Harold noticed earlier. Harold looked at the fire escape and said, "I'm going to go down first. I'll let you know if it's safe to come up." After a moment, Harold said, "Alright, the alley is clear. Hurry up guys."

We descended the ladder and waited in the alley. I asked, "So how far are we from your place?"

Harold poked his head around the corner of the alley and said, "Okay, if we go down to the end of this road and then go left across the street, it's just a couple storefronts down."

Daryl pulled out his knife and said, "So how are we getting in?"

Harold pulled out a key ring and said, "I still have the keys."

I looked back to Daryl and Leshawna and said, "You two ready?"

Daryl nodded and Leshawna replied, "You know I'm always ready."

I readied my axe and said, "Alright, go now!" The four of us ran out of the alley and down the street before we realized there were no zombies in the immediate area.

Daryl happened to glance behind us and he said, "What the hell? Is that a barricade?" I turned around and saw a small wall. It appeared to be quickly put together, as it didn't appear to strong. I followed the wall and saw that it blocked off most of the park. It seemed to blocking off a few buildings, including Harold's dojo.

I glanced around and said, "Well it looks like someone tried to make a living here. Unfortunately, we don't know if they're still here or not."

Harold pulled his keys back out and said, "Well lets get in and see what's still here."

I took a precautionary glance around and said, "Daryl, be ready to shoot if someone hostile is in there."

Daryl raised his crossbow and said, "On it."

Harold carefully selected the correct key and inserted it into the lock, disabling it. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, the door opened and we were met with a woman wielding a shotgun. She appeared to be in her early twenties and she was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt. She had goggles over her eyes and oddly enough, her hair was dyed green. She was frowning at us and said, "I have no idea who the hell you people are, but I want you to get the hell out of here."

Harold held up the keys and said, "I could say the same to you! I own this place damn it!"

Leshawna raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, did you say you have no idea who we are? Three of us were reality TV show stars!"

The woman scoffed and said, "So? I'm not from here. I lived in New York until two winters ago."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Which means she would have no idea who we are, since it's been over a year and a half since one of our seasons aired."

A voice from inside said, "Ramona? What's going on?" A male that appeared to be the same age as the female appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a yellow shirt and a blue coat over it and he had orange hair. As soon as he saw us he said, "Master Harold? Is that really you?"

Harold's jaw dropped and he said, "Scott? You're still alive?"

Scott grinned and said, "And kicking!"

Ramona lowered the shotgun and raised an eyebrow and said, "So this is the guy that owned this place? That dojo you went to even after defeating my evil exes?"

Scott nodded and said, "One and the same. Come on in guys, even though I don't know the rest of you."

Harold pointed to each of us in turn and said, "This is Noah, Daryl and Leshawna."

Scott led us to the back area, where Harold apparently lived, and said, "So what are you guys doing around here?"

I spoke up, "We stopped here on a request from Harold. We're on our way to the states, since the infection has not spread there yet."

Harold added, "That's something I wanted to ask. Why are you still here Scott?"

Scott sighed and said, "Toronto is my home. It always has been. I couldn't just leave it behind."

Harold nodded and said, "I can understand that. Is it just you two? What happened to those friends of yours?"

Scott looked down and said, "Unfortunately, most of them didn't make it. As for the ones who made it out of the city, I don't know what happened to them. I can hope they made it to America alright, but I don't know."

Harold cringed and said, "Sorry to bring it up."

I stood up and said, "I have a proposition for the two of you. Join us on our journey. Safety in numbers, right?"

Ramona turned to Scott and said, "I'll leave it up to you Scott. While I would prefer leaving and having a chance of life returning to normal, you've done so much for me that I can't leave you behind."

Scott replied, "Could I have a little bit of time to think about it?"

I nodded and said, "I suppose, but we need to get back to our temporary camp. And hopefully you can come with us, because we were hoping to take supplies with us, so if you do accompany us, we can take whatever is left here."

Harold spoke up, "Scott, can we go to the roof? I want to get one final glimpse of the cityscape."

Scott nodded and said, "Sure. It would be a good place to think about this as well."

When they left, I asked, "Ramona was it? Would you mind showing us what supplies you have in case you and Scott accompany us?"

Ramona looked at us with a bit of disbelief before nodding and saying, "Fine. But if you try to take anything, you'll sorely regret it."

On the roof, Scott and Harold stood surveying the city, or at least what could be seen from the roof. The park, for the most part, was as clean as it was before the outbreak began. On the other side of the wall, zombies could be seen shambling about.

Harold was the first to break the silence, "You know, I thought when I was at that weekend retreat thing and we first learned that the zombies were true, I thought I would miss being here. And to an extent I do. But the idea of being safe from these things, that's what keeps me going. That's my main drive in escaping to America."

Scott nodded and said, "I know what you're saying. I want to be safe too. But you don't understand Harold. I've lived here for my entire life. I don't know what it's like to not be here. I think it would be for the best to leave, but I don't know how I can say goodbye to something like this."

Harold looked at his student and said, "I don't know if this is the best advice, but the best option right now would be to leave quickly. The longer you think about leaving, the more difficult for you it will be."

Scott looked down and sighed before turning around to face Harold and said, "You're right. Let's gather everything we can carry and get out of here. You said you're camped out somewhere?"

Harold nodded and said, "Yeah, a drugstore about a mile from here. Let's hurry up so we can get back there."

Ramona, Leshawna, Daryl and I were examining the food and medical supplies that remained when Harold and Scott came down from the roof. Ramona glanced over at her boyfriend and said, "So what's the deal Scott?"

Scott nodded and said, "We're going with them. A group could be what we need to feel safe again."

Ramona nodded and said, "All right. Let's get these supplies."

I turned to Daryl and said, "Hey, can you go to the roof and scope things out for me? See if there's anywhere on the other side of the fence where the number of zombies is less than everywhere else. It'll make getting out of here all the more easier."

Daryl nodded and without a word went to the roof. Harold glanced over the supplies and said, "Out of curiosity, how much food do you have?"

Ramona shrugged and said, "Enough to last the two of us another month and a half easily. People were so busy trying to get out, they left things like non-perishable food behind. Their loss."

Leshawna stood up from her crouched position on the ground and quickly grabbed the countertop to stabilize herself. I raised an eyebrow and said, "You okay?"

She smiled back and said, "I'm just fine. Just felt a bit lightheaded is all."

Ramona raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, but usually people feel like that going from sitting to standing, not crouching to standing. You haven't been bitten, have you?"

Leshawna waved the comment off and said, "I said I'm fine. And no, I haven't been bitten. I was scratched but that doesn't turn people."

Ramona turned toward Leshawna and said, "Depends on how severe the scratch was. I've seen people get scratched pretty damn bad and get infected."

I asked, "How does that even work?"

Scott shook his head and said, "I don't know. I've only seen it once, and that was because the zombie was eating someone before scratching the other person. So stuff from the mouth travelled to the scratch."

Leshawna showed off the small scratch and said, "See, it's not that big a deal."

Scott nodded and said, "Yeah, I think more would have happened by now if you really were infected."

Ramona shrugged and said, "Alright, but I'll be keeping my eye on you. If your condition worsens, you'll have to get cut loose."

Leshawna slightly glared at Ramona and said, "Don't worry, that won't happen."

Daryl returned and said, "I found our return route. But there's no saying how long it'll be clear. Let's hurry up and get out of here."

I turned to the others and said, "You heard the man, let's get going."

Harold said, "Let me just get one thing before we go first."

I nodded and said, "Be quick."

Scott said, "Well, that's all the supplies we can comfortably carry. Smart idea bringing those backpacks."

I shrugged and said, "We've been on the road for who knows how long now. We've picked up on certain things."

Harold returned and said, "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Daryl asked, "What did you go back for?"

Harold said, "Something that's very important to me. What it is isn't important. So are we going?"

I turned to Scott and Ramona and said, "You ready?" They looked at each other before looking to me and nodding.

Leshawna said, "Well, let's get out of here then!" We exited the dojo one at a time, with Harold being the last one to leave. He looked inside the building before turning his back on it and catching up to us.

Harold looked at Leshawna and asked, "Are you feeling alright Leshawna? You're slower than usual."

Leshawna nodded and said, "I think so. I'm worried that this scratch might have infected me though."

Harold shrugged and said, "I'm sure you're fine. After all, there would have been more signs by now."

Leshawna sighed and said, "I hope you're right Harold."

I was walking with Scott and Ramona and mentioned, "When we get to our camp, I would be wary of how much you, for lack of a better term, flaunt your relationship. One of our own lost her best friend two weeks ago and while she's entitled to mourn, she's gotten depressed about it."

Ramona said, "I'll talk to her. Scott and I have both lost some of our best friends to these freaks."

I smiled very slightly and said, "Thanks."

Daryl stopped at the wall and said, "Alright, I don't see any walkers so let's get through here and get back to the pharmacy."

We crossed over to the other side of the wall and while there weren't any zombies nearby, several zombies farther down the road in each direction began to roam toward us. Daryl muttered, "Damn."

He raised his crossbow and prepared to fire but I said, "Wait. Don't use a bolt unless you'll be able to get it back. The more of those you keep, the better. Everyone else, I need ideas here. We've got zombies on each side of us. What should we do?"

Harold replied, "Well, while there are more zombies to our left, it would help us get back quicker. But that will be a straight shot so we won't be able to shake them as easily."

Daryl snorted, "Sounds like we're going to the right then."

Scott nodded and said, "Let's go." Scott drew a katana blade that he had hidden and sliced the head off the nearest zombie.

As I sunk my axe into another corpse, I asked, "Where did you get that?"

Ramona blew another zombie's head off with her shotgun and said, "Trust me, it's a long story."

Daryl fired his crossbow at a ghoul farther down the street, killing the creature. Harold stood with Scott, the two of them using their katanas to decapitate zombies left and right. Leshawna continued to fall back and I turned to her and asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and said, "I think I might be coming down with a cold or something."

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "You were fine not too long ago. You sure you weren't infected?"

She snapped at me, "Now how the hell would I know? We've never seen anyone die aside from bites!"

Daryl fired his crossbow again and said, "Argue later! We got us a mess of walkers down the street!"

I turned my attention to the zombies and said, "Damn, there's too many of them for all of us to take on."

Ramona blew another zombie away and said, "Somebody cover me, I'm reloading."

I grabbed my axe harder and said, "We've only got one chance. We need to charge quickly and take out as many of them as possible."

Daryl snorted and said, "Ain't no way that's gonna work."

I steeled my nerves and said, "It has too. We can't go back now. This is the only way we can go without bringing tons of them back with us!"

Harold looked at the vast number of zombies and said, "Even with the six of us, this would be suicide."

Scott nodded and said, "That's what it looks like. Does anybody have any better ideas?"

Leshawna coughed and said, "Damn it all!"

We all turned to her and I said, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and said, "Looks like I was wrong. I was infected after all. I guess the scratch was deeper than it looked and maybe its hands or nails or whatever had blood on them."

Harold stammered, "How do you know you're infected?"

Leshawna shook her head and said, "I can just feel it."

Daryl threw his hands into the air and said, "Well this is just great! We got Walkers on both sides of us and one of our own is gonna turn! Just great!"

Leshawna put down her backpack and machete and said, "Somebody take these."

Scott grabbed the backpack while I grabbed the machete. We looked around, wondering what we could do to get out of our current situation. I looked the way we came and saw corpses advancing down the street. I muttered, "Damn, we need a plan and soon."

Leshawna stood up and said, "Get ready."

I turned to her and said, "What?"

Leshawna repeated, "Get ready to move."

Scott raised an eyebrow and asked, "Um, why?"

Leshawna took a deep breath and said, "Just trust me on this." We all waited for a moment before Leshawna said, "Run this way, come on!"

She charged ahead and looked to be throwing herself to the zombies. I shouted as we chased after her, "What the hell are you doing? And where did this burst of speed come from?"

Leshawna didn't even look back as she said, "I'm already infected, I may as well help get you out of here by making them go after me, buying you time. And the speed, I don't know, adrenaline or something."

Before any of us had a chance to try and talk her out of it, she reached the crowd of zombies at the end of the street. She shoved a good number of them, trying to push them against the wall it looked like. This attracted the attention of most, if not all, of the zombies that stood in our way. Leshawna shouted, "Hurry up and get the hell out of here!"

As we rushed past the large pile of zombies, I could see Leshawna struggling against them with many bite marks on her body. The last thing I saw before turning my attention back to where I was going was Leshawna being swallowed up by the undead. I muttered, "Thank you."

As we ran back toward the drug store, we ran into at least two or three dozen zombies. Many met an end by one of the two katanas we had with us or by Daryl's crossbow. Ramona was sure to not use her shotgun any more to avoid attracting unwanted attention. We kept moving, determined to make it back to the drugstore within the hour so we could be safe.

* * *

When we finally made it back to the drugstore, we saw DJ sitting in a folding chair outside, keeping watch. He got up when he saw us approach and asked, "Hey guys, you're back. Where's Leshawna?"

I shook my head and said, "She didn't make it."

DJ frowned and said, "That sucks. Why do we have to keep losing our friends?"

Harold looked down in sadness and said, "I don't know DJ, I wish we didn't have to lose them though."

Eva opened the door and said, "I heard talking, what's going on? Oh Noah, you're back. And you found some other people."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, this is Scott and Ramona."

Eva noticed our somber expressions and guessed, "I'm guessing Leshawna didn't make it?"

Harold nodded and said, "Yeah. She sacrificed herself to save the rest of us."

Scott turned to Harold and said, "Look at it this way Master Harold, by sacrificing herself, she has no doubt earned herself a spot in heaven."

Harold agreed, "I suppose you're right Scott."

Eva raised an eyebrow and said, "Master Harold?"

Ramona shook her head and said, "Long story."

Katie opened the door and exited the store, asking, "Eva, are you alright? Oh good, you guys are back. I was getting a bit worried. Wait, where's Leshawna?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and said, "She's dead. Everybody filled in now?"

DJ frowned and said, "Dude, that was pretty rude of you."

Daryl replied, "I've had a hell of a long day. Give me a damn break." The southerner entered the drugstore, leaving the rest of us standing outside.

Eva asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Ramona turned to the rest of us and asked, "Is he usually like this?"

I shook my head and replied, "His nerves are probably a little frayed, that's all. We've all had a long day." We re-entered the drugstore and prepared to take inventory, trying to figure out what we had to last us the rest of our journey.

Later that night, after dinner, I brought Scott and Ramona over to where Katie was sitting and asked, "Katie, can I talk to you?"

She turned to see the newest members of our group with me and asked, "Noah, no offense to them, but why are they here?"

Ramona sat down across from Katie and said, "Noah here asked us to talk to you. Well, more like he told us about you and we volunteered to talk to you."

Scott sat down next to his girlfriend and said, "From what Noah's told us, you're entitled to mourn the loss of your friend. Don't think that you aren't. But shutting him away isn't healthy. He wants to help you mourn and eventually move on."

Katie shook her head and said, "You don't understand, Sadie was my best friend since I was six. It's not like a person I've known for a couple of years."

Scott nodded and said, "I do understand Katie. I lost my sister to these monsters."

Ramona nodded and said, "I remember when he came back after losing her. Scott was a wreck. But I had to help him get over it. And he did, right?"

Scott looked down and said, "Yeah. I miss her, but I'm not depressed. At least I know she's not suffering like most of the undead out there. I made sure of it."

I took the moment to butt in, "So do you see that I have your best interests in mind Katie? I want to help you get over your depression. But I can't do that unless you let me. What do you say?"

Katie sat there for a moment before she hugged me, sobbing, "I'm sorry Noah. You're right, I should have let you help me."

I pat her back and said, "It's okay Katie. Better late than never. I was worried you would end up doing something drastic, and I couldn't let that happen."

Katie continued to sob into my shoulder and said, "It's just that I miss Sadie so much."

I continued to pat her back and said, "I know Katie, we all do. By the way, thanks Scott, thanks Ramona."

Scott nodded and said, "Anything for a friend of Master Harold." I spent the next hour or so consoling Katie before we decided to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day we packed up the remaining supplies we had and planned out our journey. We all departed the drugstore and headed in the direction that we believed would take us to America. Harold, Scott and Ramona stopped to take one final look at the city.

Scott looked like he was going to cry and said, "Goodbye Toronto. I'll never forget you."

Harold nodded and said, "Same here. It's weird being home yet having to leave it forever."

Ramona sighed and said, "I know I didn't live here for long, but it won't feel quite the same. At least things look promising for getting to America."

I stopped and turned to the three and asked, "You guys coming?"

Ramona and Harold looked to Scott, who turned to face me and said, "Yeah, let's get going."

We left behind the fallen city of Toronto, as well as a good friend. If there was anything positive to come out this, it would be that we would soon reach America and we could leave behind these undead monsters forever.

* * *

Woo! Pre-end of the world update! (If you believe in that Mayan calendar crap that is. Personally, I don't believe it, but we'll find out in a couple of days if they were right won't we?) I feel like I didn't put enough zombie action into this chapter, but maybe that's just me. There will be plenty of them next chapter though, don't worry. And so we say goodbye to Leshawna. I was torn between killing her and Eva, to try and show that even those who are strong aren't safe and I picked Leshawna because we've almost never seen Eva outside of like a dozen episodes of the show (counting the aftermath episodes) so I wanted to develop her character more.

I have a new poll up and I would greatly appreciate your input. I'm thinking when this is done to do a true Total Drama/Walking Dead crossover, where it would be a sequel to this story, so voice your opinion if you want (or don't want) that to see the light of day. Also, I'm going to start eliminating some of the guesses of the characters to be unveiled in the final part of Chris' journey. I can confirm that Isaac Clark will not be in it. I have never played Dead Space and even if I did, the futuristic, sci-fi environment doesn't fit this story, which takes place in the present. Well that about wraps things up. Please review if you wouldn't mind and have a Merry Christmas. (If you celebrate something besides Christmas, have a happy holiday yourself). Until Next Time!


End file.
